It's a small world after all
by Bri Nara
Summary: Thanks to a messed up spell of England's, the countries have been Chibi-fied! And the only ones who can take care of them until the get back to normal are Spain, America, and China. Warning:AU, OOC-ness, chibis, annihilation of the fourth wall, and crack
1. Weird morning for China

**United States of Hetalia Productions**

_I have been watching too much Hetalia lately... to the point where I now (vaguely) know everyone else's countries history while I don't know a thing about what's going on now. Not much difference than usual, other than the fact that I actually know about other countries (And I know actually know about Prussia, the Baltic states, and...the nations that were here before I was born). Might I add... they depicted America rather acurately. You have to admit that peoples. Take it away, Spain-nii!_

_Spain: Pequeñita Bri does not own Hetalia. She does, however, own some OOC-ness in this fic._

* * *

"Aniki..."

China was still in bed. It was barely sunrise, and _already _he heard someone bugging him.

"Aniki!" For some reason, the voice was high-pitched and childish.

"Let me sleep, aru..."

"But Aniki, it's sorta important!" China felt something push against his shoulder.

"Go away, Korea, aru!" And swatted away whatever was by his shoulder.

"It's hopeless! Someone else wake him up!"

"I'm not doing it. I've actually seen what he's like when he's mad."

"No way am I doing it."

"Screw it, then!"

POW! China felt something hard hit him in the gut. China sat up on bed, to see... well, something that should only be in dreams. It was Spain and America and... a bunch of midgets. A bunch of chibis that looked like the Allies, the Axis, and for some reason, Korea, Greece, and Romano. Romano, being the thing that probably broke a rib or something.

So China asked what was happening in a calm and sensible manner like all rational countries.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON, ARU?" (Making Antonio-kun jump from fright.)

America picked up a blond thick-eyebrowed chibi, who immediatly started kicking. America pointed at the chibi and said "Well, _somebody, _tried an 'age-reveresing' spell to get back into his glory days and _this _happened." America gestured to the chibis at his feet.

"Well of all the spells you failed at, _this _is by far, the worst." France sighed.

"No, his spell to improve his cooking centuries ago." America objected. "_That _was the biggest fail."

"Why are they here, then, aru?"

America and Spain looked at each other nervously.

"We need help baby-sitting them." Spain sighed.

"Why me?" China asked.

"Well we'd asked Austria, but he said something about 'not wanting to raise anymore kids.' Prussia is out of the question. Swiss didn't want to waste money on more mouths to feed. Greece wouldn't let us ask Turkey. And Poland is sick at the moment. Besides, you have experience with this!"

"Why not raise them at your own houses, aru?"

Spain shuddered. "As cute as they are, that's a bad idea."

China could somewhat see why. Spain was nearly broke after raising Romano and America couldn't raise kids because he still was a kid.

"What about Finland, aru? He seems good with kids."

"Uh... That was our first choice, but then we remembered about Sweden..."

Several of the chibis twitched and started shivering. "S-so scary..." several of them mumbled.

"Guess we're stuck with them, aru..."

"Stop talking as if it's a punishment!" Chibi-Iggy yelled from America's grip.

"We should split the job first." America stated. "First-"

"DIBS ON ITA-CHAN AND ROMANO~!" Spain exclaimed as he glomped said chibis.

"O...k... Spain gets Italy, Romano, and Germany."

"YAY~!" Spain ran off with the Italians... completely forgetting Chibi-Germany.

Someone coughed something along the lines of 'Your pedophile is showing.'

France facepalmed. "Make sure he doesn't... you know." And Germany ran off to protect Italy.

"I'll make sure France, England, and Russia don't argue." America proclaimed.

"Don't worry," Russia said with a cutesy smile. "We won't argue, right? Kolkolkol..."

France and England started trembling. "O-Of course we won't..."

"That leaves you with..." America nudged the tiny Asians (and Greece) towards China.

China looked down at Chibihon with an evil grin. "Hey, Japan. Remember when you attacked me with that sword of yours?"

"Yeah."

China took the now-toothpick-sized katana and broke it in half. "I'm not letting you do that again, aru..."

"That was my last sword!" Japan pouted.

"What happened to your other ones, aru?"

Japan glared at Korea and America, both of which asked "What?"

**First chappie for my first new fic in... months. And I don't even think I got some countries right...**

**Italy: It's ok, Bri-chan. ^^ At least you got some of us right.**

**China: Review, aru.**


	2. Nekos, mambo, vodka, and baby pandas

_Me: I can't believe I've actually... t-thought this fic through for once.._

_Everyone: (Gasps, except for France who does a 'Le gasp!')_

_America: Bri thinking a fic through?_

_England: That's just a bad as Russia feeling down!_

_France: This is madness! The apocalyse!_

_China, Germany, and America: We are not related (aru)!_

_Me: Relax! I only thought ahead 3 chapters!_

_Everyone: (sighs in relief)_

_Poland: Bri, like, doesn't own Hetalia. Like, if she did-_

_Cuba: There would be more Latin countries! Spain's on the other side of the ocean! And I'm lonely!_

_Italy: There would be pasta for every meal!_

_Austria: And I would have a Mozart poster in my room!_

_Everyone: ..._

_Austria: What?_

_Canada: And I would be noticed more!_

_Me: Who are you again?_

_Canada: (Sigh) _

* * *

"Hey Aniki! Hey Japan! Hey other guy! Let's play a game! How about a game! Let's play something! Playplayplayplayplay!" said a sugar-high Chibi-Korea.

"CALM DOWN, ARU!" China scolded.

"NEVEEEEERR! DA-ZE!"

America gave Japan a soda before he left with his chibis. A soda that the curious Korean gulped down first. Thus causing an already-full-of-energy-Korean to be bouncing off the walls.

"Wait a sec..." China looked around. "Where's Greece?"

Greece suddenly came out of nowhere, holding China's knock-off of Hello Kitty. He stared at Japan and held up the doll.

"I found a neko."

China glared at him. "Get your hands off Shinatty-chan."

"Please, just let him have it," Japan said. "He's the one you'll have to worry about least."

China sighed. "Fine, aru... BUT HE BETTER NOT DAMAGE IT."

Greece sat down and hugged the Shinatty doll. "Neko..." (Someone PUH-LEASE imagine a chibi Greece hugging a cat doll and draw it for me! T_T)

**_Meanwhile with Spain..._**

"Please!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"Pleeeeeease, Romano!" Spain tried his best puppy eyes.

Chibi-Romano's eyebrow twitched. "Fine, dammit. Just stop the face, you look stupider than usual."

Spain pulled out a guitar with a big wide grin on his face.

"Come on, Veneziano." Romano sighed.

"Ve~! This is gonna be fun!" said the very cheerful Italian.

Germany walked into the room to see the Italians dancing and Spain playing the guitar.

"Hey mambo~! Mambo Italiano~! Hey mambo~! Mambo Italiano~!"

Germany dully wondered what was going on. Then again, he probably wouldn't get it with these guys.

_**Back with China...**_

"China!" a young woman ran into the room, followed by a quiet Asian with thick eyebrows. "I heard something happened to Japan! Is he alright? What did you do?" She noticed Chibihon on the floor. "Is that a baby panda?" She picked him up and hugged him. "It's so cuute! :D"

"Um... Taiwan..." said the "baby panda" in her arms. "It's me, Japan."

"Japan...? O_O" Taiwan held him at arms length to examine him.

Hong Kong held back a laugh. That was, until he saw Chibi-Korea swinging off the chandelier. Then he burst out laughing.

"DA-ZEEEEEEEE~!" Korea shouted as swung from China's very expansive chandelier.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO JAPAN?"

"Um.." Japan tried to explain. "England-san tried to make himself younger and..." He was cut off by Taiwan nearly squeezing the air out of him.

"It's ok, Japan! We'll help you!"

"So..." Hong Kong said. "It's _not _a baby panda?"

**_Meanwhile with America..._**

"Russia... we've been in this park full of sunflowers for 5 bloody hours! Can we go now?"

Russia gave him a smile that said 'Of course not. ^^'

Lithuania came out of nowhere with a cup saying "Mr. America, I got some coffee for you." Then he glanced at the little light-haired chibi in the field of sunflowers. "I-Is t-that...?"

**"Hi Lithuania..." **Russia said with a grin.

"R-Russia?"

"Iggy messed up his spell again." America explained.

Russia looked up at the trembling Lithuanian and calmly said "Get me some vodka."

"Are you sure that's a g-good...?" England and America thought it was rather sad to see him scared of a chibi. But then, that chibi was Russia.

Russia pulled Liet down to his eye-level and activated his awesome-purple-aura-thingy. **"I said get me some vodka. Kolkolkol..."**

Liet pulled out a vodka bottle out of nowhere and gave it to Russia. England, knowing what would happen if Russia had vodka, tried to stop it.

"Drop the vodka! Drop it! Dr- I said drop the damn vodka!"

**Random. Written while sugar-high. And an excuse to use "So it's _not_ a baby panda?"**

**Japan: Um... Bri-san?**

**Yeah?**

**Japan: Can you tell Taiwan to get off of me?**

**Taiwan: No!**

**It's my turn to glomp Japan! D:**

**Taiwan: No! (Starts fighting with Bri over who gets to glomp Japan)**

**Japan: What now?**

**Do the pose France did when he visited your house!**

**Japan: What?**

**Just do it!**

**Japan: (Blows kiss to the fangirls) Review... I still don't understand why he did that...**


	3. Chibi Cuteness

_For this author's note (Bri's pre-story chat with characters) I decided to put... THE NORDICS! XD Why? Cuz they are now on the 'list of countries I wanna visit thanks to fangirling over them in Hetalia'. (It's a looong list now.)_

_Iceland: Thanks for the compliment, I think..._

_Norway: Bri doesn't own Hetalia. If she did-_

_Denmark: Then I would have challenged several countries to a drink-off by now. And win._

_That can be arranged... (Goes off to write the fic)_

_Finland: If Bri owned Hetalia she would've forced Ice-kun to call us 'Onii-chan'. ^_^_

_Iceland: I'll never call you that. -_-_

_Norway: We'll make you eventually..._

_

* * *

_

For some reason, while Russia, England, and France were in the park... several girls swarmed around Russia. England and France stared in wonder as to what made the Russian cuter than them.

"He's SOOO cute!" one of the girls squealed. "Can you hold these sunflowers for me? And tilt your head a bit?" she asked as she pulled out a camera.

"Like this, da?" Russia gave them a cutesy smile and blushed a bit. The girls went nuts.

"SOOOO CUUUUTE!"

"Iggy, can you believe this? He has those poor _filles _wrapped around his finger!" France had sparkles around him and he said an exaggerated "I will save them!"

France ran over there (pulled a rose out of nowhere) and was about to flirt with the 3 cute girls until he remembered the fact that he was in Chibi-form. He winced as he remembered all the bitch-slaps he got for being a perverted child.

'I will have to be subtle...' France thought as he hid his rose. He tugged the shirt of one of the girls and showed her the power of French chibi-eyes. "Excuse me... madmoiselle..." France felt like glomping _himself _over how damn cute he sounded."Would you like to play with me?"

She smiled. "Of course. What do you want to play?"

"Doctor." (Insert mental maniacal French laughter)

The poor girl, oblivous as to what was wrong with the game 'Doctor', walked off with the French boy.

"What the bloody hell...?" England asked himself as France and the girl went to a part of the field with _very _tall sunflowers.

"Aw~!" England was suddenly glomped by a fangirl. "What a cute Tsundere Chibi!"

America walked over and burst out laughing. The poor Brit started struggling to break free of the fangirl.

"Is this your little brother?" the girl asked.

England facepalmed as America laughed harder. It didn't help that America was taller, even when England _is _in normal form.

"Did I say something funny?"

"You have no idea..."

**Meanwhile with China and Korea...**

"I remember England did something similiar to this once, aru." China said as he held Chibi-Korea. "But I forgot why we didn't decide to keep you like this..."

Then he felt the tiny Korea start groping him. China held him away at arm's length and glared.

"Now I remember, aru. -_- "

"Whaaat? You know you like it, Aniki."

China's eyebrow twitched. "I'm not Spain, aru. And I didn't even like it when you were your normal age, aru."

Korea pouted. "Why do you have to be mean, Aniki?"

**Meanwhile with Spain's group...**

A certain Spainard was hugging (nearly crushing) a certain grouchy Italian chibi.

"Aw~. Romano! You haven't been cute like this in ages! Romaaaaanoooo~! XD" (I act like this around my little brother so... I can relate to Spain-nii. Pity, I'm not part-Spanish...)

"Get off of me, dammit!" the Italian groaned. "I can't breathe!"

"But Romano..."

"I SAID GET OFF ME, DAMMIT!"

Spain sighed as he _had _to let the little kid go. Then Italy walked by, and Spain glomped him instead.

"So cuuuute!"

Germany walked by to see Spain cuddling Italy. Italy looking up from Spain's arms, noticed something about Germany.

"Holy Rome?" Italy's head tilted to the side as he looked at Germany.

"Who are you talking about?" Germany and Spain asked at the same time.

"Never mind..." Italy said.

**Sorry if I messed up this chappie.**

**France: Review, sil vous plait. ^_-**


	4. Basic family matters

_I have finally noticed which countries actually view my stories... now whenever I look at the chart I fangasm when my favorite Hetalia characters' countries are there. (Example: Bri-chan screamed "OMG they actually read my stories! :D" when she noticed Poland, Greece, Spain, and Austria were finally there. And that some of her favorites were on the 'ten countries that view the most' every single month.)_

_Korea: Bri does not own Hetalia. Hetalia originated in Korea, da-ze!_

_All the other Asians: Stop lying!_

_Prussia: If Bri owned Hetalia, the awesome me would-_

_Me: -no need to finish that sentence, Prussia. ^^" If I owned Hetalia, Netherlands; the Nordics; Greece; and Hong Kong would get more screentime, France would have given the awesome-blackmail-worthy Austria pictures to Hungary and the Austria fangirls, and there would be a random funny moment where Italy sees Germany laughing and playing with his dogs and react "O_O... Germany?" And everyone would have sung "It's a small world after all" before each meeting! And... my computer would let me do the center the words thingy work..._

_btw, HAPPY HETALIA DAY! MAY THERE BE WORLD PEACE! XD (Have fun without me, peoples who can cosplay and go to the picnics, have fun for me... ;,,,,; *sob*)_

"Time to eat~!" America said as he placed the Big Macs in front of the 3 chibis.

They stared at food before they pushed it away and said "I am _not _eating this crap."

"Come on pleeease." America said, just before he ate his own Big Mac.

"NO! Your food is repulsive!" England shouted.

"_Someone _needs a happy meal..." America said with a pout. He pulled out his cellphone. "Fine... I'll order take out."

"...Hello, aru?" the phone answered.

"Hey... I need some Chinese take out so..."

"I HAVE MY OWN KIDS TO COOK FOR, ARU! _YOU _COOK FOR THEM, ARU!"

"But China-!" Beeeeeep. 'He hung up on me...' America thought sadly. So he called his back up plan. "Yo~ Mattie. I need a few dozen bottles of syrup. And, no, I don't mean cough syrup this time."

**Meanwhile with Spain...**

"CENA~!" Spain called out.

"Nee, nee, Spain! What's for dinner?" Italy asked.

"I know how much you and Romano love it..." Spain turned around to get the plates, "so I made..." Spain turned around with three plates of "Pasta!"

The Chibitalians glomped Spain, nearly knocking over the pasta dish. Germany just sighed.

"Relajese, chicos." He put the plates down and left to get his own plate.

Germany picked up his fork and stared at his pasta. He wondered how Italy could eat this stuff all the time, then looked over to his friend.

_HOW DID HE EAT IT SO DAMN FAST? O_O _Germany thought. Italy was begging Spain for another pasta.

"Eat your pasta, potato bastard." Romano said as he ate his pasta.

"Um..." Germany didn't really like pasta. But it would seem rude to refuse it.

Italy went over to Germany's plate, spun some pasta onto Germany's fork, and held it out to the German. "Eat your pasta. Say 'Aah', Germany. ^^"

"U-Uh..." Germany just stared at the smile on Italy's face. Spain and Romano looked somewhat jealous.

"Come on, Germany. If you won't eat your pasta, I'm going to have to feed it to you!"

Germany sighed before saying "Fine." Then leaned forward to eat the pasta.

**Meanwhile with China...**

"So... what do you want to eat, aru?" China asked the chibis.

Japan and Greece just shrugged, meaning: they'll eat anything so long as it's not bad. Korea, looked at Greece, then China, and grinned.

"Aniki, I'm 'Hungary'. I want 'Turkey' fried in 'Greece' served on 'China'. XD" (Pun said by a cosplayer I saw once. I died laughing after hearing it so I put it here.)

China gave him a 'WTH, aru?' stare. Greece glared at him for the mention of Turkey's name. Japan kept his stoic demeanor, but was laughing hysterically on the inside.

Later...

After the meal of mixed rice, China said the words that ensued hilarity.

"It's bath time, aru."

Korea jumped to his feet and shouted "You'll never take me alive, da-ze~!" Then Korea ran at top speed. Japan somehow ninja'ed his way out of the room before China could notice. Chibi-Greece was already stripping.

"Don't do it in here, aru! Go to the bath first, aru!" Then tossed the shirtless chibi a towel.

In another room, Korea poked his head out from the bamboo trees he was hiding behind. "Aniki will never force me to take a bath without him going with me. Never, da-ze~...!" Korea whisper-yelled.

"You're going to get caught if you talk to yourself like that." said the quiet voice behind the Korean.

Korea quickly turned around to see Japan staring at him. "What are you doing here? And how did you get behind me so quietly?"

"The author of this fanfic thought I should have a ninja moment." Japan looked up at the ceiling. "Yes, I'm talking about you, Nara-san."

"Stop breaking the fourth wall, Japan! She'll want to come in, then we'll all be in trouble, da-ze!" Korea said quickly.

Japan's eyes widened as realized his point. "S-Sorry." Chibi-Japan glared up at ceiling. "Not in this story, Nara-san, not in this story..."

"I found you two, aru!" China said as he pulled back the bamboo trees.

"RUN!" But China already grabbed them by the arms and brought them to the bath room.

"I'll join you in a bit, aru."

Greece was already in the hot spring, sleeping. The Chinese man left the chibis alone, Japan sighed.

**Meanwhile with America...**

"CANONBALL!" America shouted as he jumped into the 'bath'.

"I want to know how the hell _he _has an indoor pool!" England sulked.

"What I want to know is how he got this much bubble bath to fill it with." France said.

America had an indoor pool and bubble bath, which meant a pool full of red, white, and blue bubbles counted as 'bath time.' Russia didn't really mind. England was jealous to the fact that _America gets a bloody pool in his house. _France was disappointed that they all had to have their vital regions censored.

"Heads up, Iggy!"

A beach ball that was bigger than the Chibi brit knocked him out of the pool. "AAH!"

France started laughing, hard. Russia started kol-ing. America looked around and asked "Where'd the ball go?"

"You git! Why'd you have to throw the ball so bloody hard?" England tossed the ball back. "And what kind of 'bath' is this anyways?"

"A fun one!" America swam up to the side of pool. "Come on, England. Lighten up."

England sighed. "Alright, fine. But no more beach ball!"

"How about-"

"Or volleyball." England sighed.

"Aw..."

**No bath scene for Spain and the Chibitalians...**

**Spain: Por que no? T_T (Why not?)**

**Because... because... because I can't imagine it! O,,,,O**

**Germany: I would've made sure he didn't do anything!**

**Dude, you're the other reason why I couldn't do it. -.-**

**Germany: What?**

**Nothing...**

**Italy: Review, and we can make pasta together! (^_^)~**

**Oh... btw... since I noticed nobody did a Dominican MKC yet...**

**"Nee nee, papa, rum no choudai**

**nee nee, mama, nee nee, mama**

**Mukashi ni tabeta platano no**

**Ano aji ga wasurerarenainda~!**

**Maru Kaite Chikyuu**

**Maru Kaite Chikyuu**

**Maru Kaite Chikyuu**

**Ore Dominica~! ^_^**

**Maru Kaite Chikyuu**

**Jitto mite chikyuu**

**Hyotto shite chikyuu**

**Ore Dominica~! ^_^**

**Aaa, hitofude de**

**Mieru subarashii sekai**

**Yucca to platano**

**Saikodesu~!"**


	5. Bed with a Spainiard and Cure Fail 1

_Sealand (disguised as Bri): New chappie, desu yo~! XD And... Sea-kun has taken over this fanfic! Hahaha!_

_England: Bri, have you seen Sealand anywhere? It's his curfew._

_Sealand: Of course I haven't seen Sea-kun, Jerk-England. ^^_

_England: ... (Drags Sealand by the ear to bed)_

_Sealand: Noooo, desu yo! D:_

_Me: Well that was... weird. :S (I don't even remember telling Sea-kun about this fanfic.) Anyways, I own nothing. If I did, Sea-kun would be with Wy-chan and Sebo-kun instead of trying to invade my fanfic!_

_Seborga: Ciaaaao~! (Randomly walks in and takes Bri's hand) My, aren't you looking lovely today._

_Me: (Blushes) S-Sebo-kun! No! Sealand might come back! T_T And the Sebo/Wy fangirls might get pissed off at me! _

_Seborga: But I have to wait for Wy. You're all ready. ^^_

_Me: Nooo! The age difference is too great! (Dramatic turn away with tears)_

_Seborga: Come on, we both look 16-ish. (Puts hand on Bri's shoulder)_

_Me: ONWARDS WITH THE FANFIC BEFORE I GET RAPED BY SEBO-KUN! O_O_

_Seborga: It's not rape if you're willing. (Wink) (As quoted by my Italian best friend)_

_Me: O_O... Moving on..._

_

* * *

_

It was the middle of the night and Spain had just put his head on the pillow. Not only was he in charge of taking care of 3 chibi nations, but he had to keep up his normal duties.

"A good night's sleep... that's all I need..." the Spainiard sighed. "Que pasa? I raised like 12 nations once, didn't I? I shouldn't be _this _tired because of just 3!"

The door to his room opened. Spain looked up to see Romano in his Italian-flag-boxers (Spain: Soooo cuuuute! XD) with a pout on his face.

"Ah. Roma-" He was cut off by a pillow that hit him in the face. Then the weight of the chibi pressed on his head. "Oy! Romano! Geh roff off me!" Spain's words were muffled by the pillow on his face. Then Spain gently lifted Romano off of the pillow and sat up in his bed, making the pillow fall off. "What was that for, Romano?"

Romano was still pouting but he mumbled "I'm sleeping in here, dammit."

Spain's face lit up. He was sooooooooo cuuuuuuuuuuuute! Buhyoo! Soooo cuuuute! "Roma-"

"Because I am _not _sleeping in the same room as that potato bastard!"

Spain didn't care for the reason, he was just glad his Italian was here. And so he started rubbing the cute little curl (cougherrogenouszonecough) on Romano's head.

"Aw~, you're so cute, Romano! Of course you can sleep with me!"

"Chibi- Oops, I mean CHIGIIII!" Romano battle-cried as he rammed into Spain's stomach. (His abs! DX His smexy smexy fanart-worthy abs!)

**Meanwhile in America's house...**

England couldn't believe America would let him stay up this late. It was already midnight and yet that American idiot let a chibi stay up late! Isn't he worried what mischief Chibi-Iggy could get himself into?

For the moment, it was one of the faults that England was _glad _he had.

England finished preparing the spell-circle while he grinned. He was gonna fix this mess. But first he would try it on himself. England started mumbling in Olden English. The circle started glowing.

Then monstrous snores ripped through the house. One that had a French accent and one that mumbled 'Hamburgers...' in between. The shock from the monster-snores made England lose concentration.

"B-Blast! The spell!" Then a white flash brightened the room before the Brit passed out.

Russia (practically the only light-sleeper there) heard the noise from England's room. He didn't even knock, he just entered. What he saw on the floor was a boy of 12-ish eagle-spread on the floor. Russia thought it was Latvia's little friend for a moment, but upon closer inspection Russia thought he looked too... uh... _tsundere _to be him.

"At least he made himself a _bit _older, da." Then Russia ditched him there, going to the kitchen for a bottle of vodka before bed.

Later...

"Iggyyyyyyyy!" America called. "I made eggs! Come out already! They're gonna get cold!" Moment of silence. "England...?"

"I don't think England will come out soon~." Russia said with his usual innocent smile. Which meant France and America got up from the table and nearly ran to England's room.

"Angleterre! Are you all right...?" The Frenchman's word faded as he noticed the semi-conscious 12-ish boy on the floor.

The boy sat up and rubbed his head. "Ow... what the bloody hell happened...?"

America squatted down to the boy's level and squinted. "Sealand...?"

An anime angry mark appeared on the kid's head as he started trying to hit America. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL MAKES YOU THINK THAT I'M THAT BRAT, YOU WANKER? IT'S ME, ENGLAND!"

France and America stared blankly at each other before America pulled out his cellphone with a sour look on his face.

"...Hello, aru?"

"China, you were right. Sealand _does _look like England did when he was his age. I owe you 10 dollars."

"HA! I expect the money before 2013, aru!" Then China hung up. America looked at a random calendar and facepalmed.

"The hell...? Did you make I bet that Sealand bears a resemblance to me?" England asked in amazement.

"Yup. And thanks to you messing up the spell again, you just proved I lost." (the game)

"Is it not bad enough that I'm not even in my teens, but I look like _Sealand _of all people?" He looked around and noticed the scorched spell-circle on the ground. "_And _I don't have the materials for another spell!"

America patted England on the head and said "Look at the bright side!"

"What bright side?" Then England looked at the still-pint-sized-chibi-France and grinned. He grinned in a way so f_ing creepy, he made America step back a bit.

France had to look up at the grinning Englishman before realizing what was the 'bright side'. Then had a look on his face that said _Oh god no..._

England started pressing down on France's head and asked **"Who's the short one now, Frog?" **Revenge! Revenge for all the times France teased England for being short as a kid! Revenge for all the times fangirls said that England looked shorter than France in pictures, even though they're the same bloody height! And revenge, _JUST BECAUSE HE BLOODY FEELS LIKE IT!_

France's neck felt like snapping under the pressure England was forcing on his head. "A-Angleterre! Stop it! That hurts!"

**"Try to stop me, Frog."**

France reached out to hit England, but couldn't. Then he started flailing his arms, not a single hit landing on England. This would've looked so cute if it weren't for the fact that England taller than France and both of them being kids again was epicly messing up the laws of nature. But no matter what, it looked funny as hell.

Russia walked in on this scene that was America was laughing at. England, getting a burst of boldness just because was the second tallest one there, walked over and tried to knock over Russia. England was stopped by Russia's scary-purple-aura-thingy that blocked him an inch away from the Russian.

"You think you're stronger just because you look older, da?" Then Russia pulled out the lead pipe. Yes, _that _lead pipe.

**Well, that's it for this very messed up chappie. btw, I got the 'Sealand looks like a younger Iggy' thing from this doujinshi I read once. I did confuse a younger-England for Sealand. ^^"**

**China: Why weren't we in this chapter, aru? -_-**

**Spain got left out last chapter, it's your turn, aru. -_-**

**Korea: But how could you leave me out, daze~? (Puppy eyes) You originated in me...**

**(Hugs Korea) I'm sorry, Korea. T^T I promise I'll put you in the next chapter, aru.**

**China: (How the hell we related, aru?)**

**Greece: Review.**


	6. Little Big Bruder and MADNESS!

_First off, I have a surprise this chappie. An AWESOME surprise. Second, updates will come slower than usual from now on... (SORRY! IT'S BECAUSE I PRIORITIZED YOU PEOPLES OVER MY STUDIES, NOW I MUST SUFFER LIKE THIS!) Third, me is sorry that I made Seborga-kun so... BOOC (Beyond out of character) last pre-chappie chat, but his file said more womanizer than Italy and Romano so... ^^" Yeah, so sorry you came out like France, Sebo-kun._

_Seborga: (shrugs) It's alright. But... you mind going out with me on-_

_Me: No._

_Seborga: But-_

_Me: No. Now stop talking before you come out like France. =_=_

_France: What's wrong with being like me?_

_Me and England: You're kidding, right?_

_France: You two are mean! That's it, you're not getting the free croissants I promised when you come to my house, Bri!_

_Me: Noooo! Then months of French class will go to watse! O_O_

_England: Bri does not own Hetalia. If she did, she would just ask for the 'universal language' instead of trying to learn **everyone's **languages. Besides, I don't want her teaching other countries to butcher my language!_

_Me: HEY! Iggy, it's not my fault you don't speak American. -.-_

_

* * *

_

Spain was surprised to see who came to visit him at midnight. It was a grinning albino holding some beer in one hand and some playing cards in the other.

"Did you forget you have game night with the awesome me and France?" Then Prussia looked around before staring back at Spain. "Speaking of which, have you seen France anywhere? He wasn't at his house."

"Uh..." Spain pondered about whether he should tell Prussia about the Chibi-spell or not. Well, he _was _the only member of the Bad Touch Trio who wasn't in on it. And... for crying out loud, the man's _brother _was one of the victims of the spell! Why _shouldn't _the man know? "Well, you see, Gil..."

At that moment, a Chibi-Germany walked up to Spain (wearing nothing but his black tank top and German-flag boxers). He seemed tired, annoyed, and oblivious to his stunned older Bruder staring at him.

"Spain, I want a different room. Italy keeps mumbling about girls and pasta in his sleep, and he wants a nightlight!" Then he finally looked up at the petrified-Prussian. He raised a hand sleepily and said "Hi Bruder." Then as his brain slapped him awake as realized the situation he just caused. His eyes grew as wide as the Prussian's. "Bruder?"

Then they just stared at each other in shock. Then Prussia started laughing, to the point of crying. Germany, resisting the urge to headbutt his older brother, just stood there with a dead-panned expression he saved for Italy. Prussia looked like he wanted to say something, but every time he looked at his little brother he burst out laughing again.

When the laughing was starting to fade, Germany crossed his arms and nearly growled "Are you done yet?"

Prussia managed to choke out "W-What... haha... What happened to you, West?"

"England tried to make himself younger and screwed up big time." Spain said with a smile.

"So he made West a midget instead? That's freakin' hilarious!" Then Prussia pointed at Germany and kept laughing (eyes closed).

That's when Prussia started shrinking. Yes, shrinking. Spain and Germany watched in amazement as Prussia shrunk down to Chibi-size, barely 2 inches taller than Germany.

"Damn! It sucks to be you right now, West!" Prussia laughed. "Now you're underage, so you can't even drink beer anymore! Man, wouldn't it suck if I turned Chibi too?"

"You tell me." Germany said.

"Huh?" Prussia finally opened his eyes. "West, did you get taller all of a sudden?"

"HOLY PINTA, NINA, AND SANTA MARIA! QUE DEMONIOS HA PASADO?" Spain yelled. What? Wouldn't you yell too if your other best friend just turned into a chibi?

"What happened, Spain?" Prussia asked, not even noticing that he now had to look up at Spain. "Did my awesome-ness freak you out that much?"

"Um... Alemania... Prusia... Can you go to sleep?" Spain's head hurt. What just happened?

The brothers went to sleep without a word, because when Spain is freaked out like that, you know it's serious.

Later...

It was impossible to tell whether Spain or Germany grabbed the phone first. Italy, Romano, and Prussia all agreed it was a tie as they ate their churros. But when a voice with a British accent picked up the phone, it was obviously Germany that exploded first.

"ENGLAND, WHAT THE FLYING FU... uh (Glance at Italy)... FUHRER HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BRUDER?"

"Oy, potato-bastard," Romano said with churro in his mouth. "Watch your f_ing language."

"What _are _you talking about?" Why did he sound older for some reason?

"Don't play dumb! Prussia came over last night and then he shrunk down to chibi size like us!"

"... Last night...?"

"YES!"

"Oh bullocks. Um.. you see... I tried fixing the spell, but I messed up and made myself a _bit _older. I guess messing up took some of Prussia's age."

"... You should stop trying to do magic."

"I would if I could."

Germany pinched the bridge of his nose. "Please, just find a way to fix this and try not to shrink anyone else. And if you _do _shrink anyone else, don't shrink the hyper-active people!"

"... You sound like China, he was complaining about that exact problem."

"You mean...?"

"Yup. Hong Kong had a playdate with Korea."

**Meanwhile at the madhou- I mean China's house... ^^"**

Question: What do you get when Hong Kong gets an evil idea while Chibi-Korea is sugar-high?

Answer: Madness.

Korea was flying around China's house on a giant rocket-firework with a belt strapped onto it for stirring. Korea was having the time of his life as he kept switching directions every couple of seconds. Hong Kong was grinning proudly at his work.

China was not amused. China kept trying to catch Korea before he broke anything else. Because so far Korea broke and/or burnt: An autograph from Shi Huang Di, a bronze statue from the Shang dynasty, some books on Confucianism, a miniature of the Great Wall, a very expense vase, his 'Mulan' DVD, and his autographed picture of Byung Hun.

"Hong Kong, after I finish with Korea, you're next, aru!" China said as he ran after the airborne chibi-Korean.

"I'm sorta sorry, Sensei." Hong Kong responded. "But he asked nicely." China sorta felt guilty for teaching him manners now. "By the way, Sensei. I let Turkey in the house."

"YOU BASTARD!" China was shocked to hear that Greece could even talk that loudly. "JAPAN IS MINE!"

"LIKE HELL, HE'S MINE!"

China glared at Hong Kong. "_Why _did you do that?"

"I thought it would be funny."

Then Korea changed directions on his rocket as he shouted "HI ANIKI!"

China turned around to see a chibi-Korean speeding towards him at 90 miles per hour.

"OH SH-!" BLAM.

**Germany: Why did you throw Prussia in the mess?**

**Me: Because I found which part of Germany my ancestor was from.**

**Prussia: You mean...?**

**Me: Bruder Gil! :D (Glomp)**

**Prussia: Congratulations, you're descended from awesomeness!**

**Germany: (facepalm) That explains so much...**

**Austria: Review.**


	7. Parodies, phones, and 4th wall cracks

_Hello! Hola! Bonjour! Ciao! Ni hao! Konnichiwa! Annyeonghaseyo! Hallo! Hej! Hei! Privet! And yo, my peoples! (Languages: English/Polish, Spanish, French, Italian, Chinese, Japanese, Korean, German, Danish/Swedish, Norwegian, Russian, and American. And hi in any other language from the countries that are actually reading this)_

_Vacation, so... NEW CHAPPIE! WOOT! XD Disclaimer time!_

_Latvia: B-B-Bri d-doesn't-_

_Me: Latvia! Stop stuttering! -.- Russia isn't here!_

_Latvia: O-ok. B-Bri-_

_Me: Gosh! Estonia! You do it!_

_Estonia: Bri does not own (sees Latvia get kidnapped by fangirls) LATVIAAAAA! O_O_

_Me: Oh for the love of-! -_-" LIET! LITHUANIA! DO THE DISCLAIMER!_

_Lithuania: Bri does not own Hetalia. If she did-_

_Me: FREE VODKA FOR ALL!_

_Lithuania: Didn't you just bring me here to do the disclaimer? Why'd you interupt?_

_Me: Because... I have a question for the peoples. Bri-chan's been imagining Carribean OCs (that I might throw in somewhere in this fic or another fic since I can't go long without OCs), but I couldn't really decide the gender for Haiti or Dominican Republic. 'Cuz... you know... (looks at Bad Touch Trio)_

_France: Quoi?_

_Me: I can guess most of the pairings for DR if I ever finish making them. -_- For some reason, no matter what gender, half of them include you three... (Spain- Discovered it, France- Kidnapped it from Spain, Prussia- the city of Sosua, 'nough said.)_

_Bad Touch Trio: (Mental chant) 'Make it a girl. Make it a girl. Make it a girl. Or at least make him as cute as Ita-chan...'_

_Me: btw, Greece will be OOC since Turkey's here, so... yeah... (goes hide in the 'Pissed Off Fangirl Bunker')_

_

* * *

_

Turkey and Greece were having an epic sword fight with plastic light sabers in front of Japan. Greece was doing well even though he was 4 and a half feet shorter than Turkey.

"It's over, Turkey!" Greece said as they clashed 'swords'. "Japan deserves me! At least I never killed anyone (important)!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Turkey. Clash.

"You killed my mother!" Clash.

"No, Greece-"

"Wait, you're not gonna chop off my hand and say you're my father, right?"

"Hell no! This isn't some lame Star Wars parody!"

"Then why are we fighting with light sabers?"

"'Cuz China took the real swords." Then Turkey looked up at the ceiling. "Really, Bri, did it _have _to be light sabers? You don't even watch Star Wars."

"Turkey-san! Don't break the fourth wall! Remember I'm in Chibi form, and she _will _come in here and kidnap me! And even if you tried to save me, she has an army of fangirls!" Japan said in a frantic voice.

Turkey's eyes widened behind the mask. Then he looked up at the ceiling again. "We'll discuss your taste in parodies later, Nara."

"Turkey-san, stop."

"'Kay..."

"So now how do we settle this?" Greece asked.

"In a way that will make Japan proud..."

7 minutes later...

"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU KICKING MY ASS WITH PIT?"

"CAUSE YOU WERE STUPID ENOUGH TO PICK META-KNIGHT, BASTARD!"

Yes, they are playing Super Smash Bros Brawl. Yes, they're tied. Is Japan pleased? Judged on how they kept falling into thier own traps every 5 seconds, that'd be a no.

"Can you please stop this game!" Japan sighed. "This is madness!"

"THIS! IS!** SPARTAAAA!**" Greece battle-cried as he knocked Meta-Knight to the moon.

"Was that really needed?"

"'Rule of Funny: Anything goes as long as it gets a laugh.' That's what she's been using for this whole fanfi-"

"Greece-san! The fourth wall!" Japan cried. "I hear it crumbling!" (That would be me, trying to tear it down the wall with a sledgehammer. ^_^)

"Really? Is _that _how she does it?"

"Why else do you think you're here, bastard?"

"You son of a-!"

"Please! Calm down!"

**Meanwhile at America's house...**

"18...19...20! Ready or not, here I come!" America said as he stepped of the corner he was counting at.

Russia suggested hide and seek. America agreed happily. While France and England were wondering how they got into this mess. When America started counted, the rest scattered. England dove behind the couch in the corner. France hid under the bed. Russia hid under the sink with the faucet that _has _water.

America searched for 10 minutes... and another 10 minutes... and another 10 mintues... then he panicked.

"OH MY GOD! I LOST 3 OF THE WORLD'S SUPERPOWERS! GAAAH!" England and France facepalmed in their hiding spots.

America ran to the phone. And dialed one of the closest countries he can think of.

"Hola?"

"Heey, Puerto Rico? Yeah, think you can come over here and help me look for something?"

"If it's the TV remote again, check your couch already."

"Not that! I lost Russia, England, and France!"

"..."

"Puerto Rico?"

"How the hell do you lose a _country? Three _countries at that." Pause. "Why are they at your place anyways?"

"It would take too long to explain but it invovles chibis, hide and seek, and a very-messed-up-attempt-at-magic-that-turned-most-of-the-world's-superpowers-into-half-pint-midgets."

"... Que?"

"JUST GET OVER HERE! I HAVE TO FIND THEM!" England was almost touched that America sounded worried.

"Ok, I'll go on _one _condition."

"What?"

"Por el amor de Dios, stop telling everyone I'm your 51st state! Mi hermanos won't stop teasing about it!" (Somewhat true, last time I went to Dominican Republic, several people honestly thought Puerto Rico was the 51st state.)

"Well they _did _go to Puerto Rico that one time for _American _Idol so isn't it sorta tr-" Click. "Why does everyone keep hanging up on me? Fine then! I'll call an old friend who always has my back!"

"Hello, aru?"

"China! Think you can-"

"No."

"But I didn't even say-"

"No, aru! Stop calling me every chapter, aru!" Click. (Yet another sledgehammer blow to the fourth wall. *evil grin* Fangirls get ready to invade when it finally collaspes.)

Then America finally dialed the number that he used in times of great emergency. And 'God Save the Queen' sounded from behind the couch.

America walked over to the couch and saw England quickly try to turn off his cellphone.

"Found you."

"Idiot."

**Meanwhile at Spain's house...**

"Come on, West! Just one!" Prussia cried.

"No! You said so yourself, we're underage now, so no beer!" Germany scolded.

"But West! I _need _a beer!" Prussia said as he reached for the beer in Spain's hand.

"No!"

"If I can't have _our _beer, then let me have Belgian Beer!"

"No!"

"Mexican? Danish? Australian?"

"No."

"Then let me have Japanese beer! You haven't lived until you've tried a Kirin!"

"I said no, Bruder! No more beer until we get back to normal!"

Prussia pouted, then looked at Spain. "You'll give me beer, right Spain? We're buddies, aren't we? Help me out here."

Spain was about to answer 'Of course we are. Here, take my beer.' Until a glare from Germany shut him up.

"S-Sorry, Prussia."

Prussia glared at his brother. "Aw, West, you suck! Let me have beer!"

"_NO!"_

Then the phone rang. Spain picked it up. "Hola?"

"Spain, we need to talk." America's voice said on the other line.

"If this is about the incident with the bull and the jelly-doughnuts, I already said sorry-"

"It's not about that." Pause. "Wait, what incident?"

"Oh, nothing. (Just don't go to Dallas for a while...)"

"Aiyah! America, I'll just say it, aru! We need to watch all the chibis in one house, aru."

"Why?" Spain asked.

"It's for the sake of something important, aru!"

"My economy?" Spain asked.

"For justice?" America asked.

"No, my sanity, aru. So, what do you say, aru?"

"Ok."

"But who's house will we go to, aru?"

"Your house." Spain and America agreed.

"Why my house, aru?"

"It's bigger."

**France: What is with you and the OCs and breaking the fourth wall so much?**

**Me: (Deadpan) France, read some of my Naruto fanfics. This is one of the most stable fourth walls I've ever had.**

**England: _What _fourth wall? There _is _no bloody fourth wall with you!**

**Me: Remember the fourth wall protects you from rabid fangirls who want to kidnap the chibi nations. And it's stopping me from going in there and starting the world's first 'World Prank War'.**

**France and England: O_O Eygpt! Come over here and fix the fourth wall! Make sure this insane American can't come in here!**

**Eygpt: (Walks in with construction tools.) Review. (Starts fixing the fourth wall)**


	8. Reunion, pizza and Cure Fail 2

_(Walks in through the random door) Hi peoples! ^^ (Bri-chan went to Disneyworld this week and went on 'It's a small world', I was actually able to tell every country apart, and was humming 'Maru Kaite Chikyuu' through most of it. But they forgot Thailand! And Germany! And Seala- *shot*)_

_New chappie, you know what that means! (Pulls out the Hammer of Fourth Wall breaking and hits the Fourth Wall) ...the hell? Not even a crack. What is this even made of anyways?_

_Egypt: Granite._

_Me: Why did you do that? The last wall was made of solid cardboard!_

_Canada: Well they did say 'make sure this insane American can't come in here'._

_Me and Kumajiro: Who are you again?_

_Canada: I'm Canada!_

_Me: Oh yeah... That country with the flag on your backpack, bad perscriptions, lack of gun crime, the maple syrup, the beavers, the hockey, the free health care, and Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour... _

_Canada: You don't live anywhere near Canada, right?_

_Me: Yup. Now do the disclaimer._

_Canada: Bri does not own Hetalia. If she did, I would be noticed more._

_Me: And you would give me some pancakes._

_Canada: (Magically pulls out a plate of pancakes.)_

_Me: OMFG, PANCAKES! :D_

_Prussia: (Randomly runs in and steals the pancakes) MINEZ!_

_ME: **(Unstoppable rage) GIL! GIVE ME MAH PANCAKES! DX**_

_

* * *

_

The first group of chibis to arrive at China's house was Spain's. Japan was rather surprised to see his friend, Prussia, as a chibi who was 3 inches taller than him. Prussia looked at Japan, then looked up China.

"Are you trying to sell me more of those annoying pandas, China?" Prussia asked. (Refering to the pandas Hong Kong and China gave him on April Fools)

Facepalm by China, Germany, and Romano. Sweatdrop by Japan.

'Why does everyone keep confusing me for a panda?' Japan thought. "Um... Prussia-kun..."

Prussia squinted at Japan and tilted his head to the side. "Japan...?" Then he pointed at, and looked up at China shouting "OH MEIN GOTT! YOU TURNED JAPAN INTO A BABY PANDA! YOU BASTARD!"

Double facepalm. By everybody. Even Italy.

"I'm not a baby panda, Prussia-kun!"

"Riiiight." Was all the Prussian said as he walked in.

Turkey, who was standing behind Japan, noticed only one of the new chibis.

"Oh crap, it's you!" Turkey shouted as he looked at _Italy. _Yes, _that _Italy. Then ran out the door mumbling "Sorry, Japan!"

"What on earth was that about, aru?" China asked. "He wouldn't stay away from Japan _once _since he got here, aru."

"Ve... I think he still remembers that time I kicked him in the face..." Italy said nervously.

"That was you?" Greece asked.

"Si..."

"Nice." And then Greece high-fived Italy.

Later...

When the rest of China's Allied comrades arrived, hilarity ensued.

It was pointed out bluntly by America that he was the tallest one there now. This caused China to take out his wok and England to shot his ass with arrows. This made France tell them to 'release the sexual tension already'. And then England shot France with arrows. Russia 'kol'ed all the while.

"Where'd you get the arrows, England?" America said as he pulled an arrow out of... California.

"From the Toon Link costume you bought me!"

Then France got an idea. (This has nothing to do with the plot, just random-ness within random-ness.)

He walked over to Germany with a dark outfit and cool-looking hat. And walked over to Italy with a cute green dress.

"Put these on~!"

Germany stared at the outfit then looked at France. "What's the catch?"

"No catch, mon ami."

Italy looked at the outfit and said "Ve~! This looks like fun, Germany!"

"Fine..."

Germany and Italy left to change. China finally got a hold himself and grabbed England's attention.

"England, ahen! You have to try to reverse the spell again, ahen!" China said with an almost pleading look.

"But I messed up last time. I only made myself a few years older." England (coughSealandcough) said with a confused look.

"I don't care, ahen! Just _please _try to make Korea... older, smarter, and less annoying, ahen."

England sighed, knowing what it was like having a little nuisance. "Fine."

7 minutes later...

"Aniki, will I really get kimchi if I stand here?"

"Yeah, aru. Just be a good little boy and stand in the purple dirt-circle, aru."

Nearly everyone was in the library, curious to see what would happen to Korea (*cough* And everyone wanted to see how epicly Iggy screws up). China was nervous and excited at the same time. He really hoped Korea would be less annoying after this. Japan was hoping just as much as China. Greece wasn't there, 'cause he left the room to get a snack, then fell asleep afterwards. (btw, the snack was 'stuffed grape leaves' (dolma), a dish that is found throughout the former Ottoman Empire. Congratulations, Greece-san, you made one of the few veggie dishes that I will eat willingly.)

The door opened to reveal a little bright-haired chibi in a maid's dress and a chibi in a dark outfit with bright blue eyes.

"Why did you make us dress up like this, France?" Germany asked.

"Oh nothing..." As he and half the other people in the room thought 'HOLY ROME? O_O'

"Um... nevermind... let's get this started then." England faced the circle and started mumbling some words. (For some reason, in the English dub, I heard 'Dumbledora the explora' somewhere in England's spell...)

The spell seemed fine... until it got interrupted again. America slammed the door to the room open shouting "GUYS! I'M ORDERING PIZZA, WHAT TOPPINGS DO YOU WANT?"

"Olives and pepperoni~!"

"Extra Tomato Sauce!"

"Anchovies..."

"Nah, I'm going with 7 different cheeses."

And thus started the battle royale over pizza toppings. Because it's in human nature to never be able to agree on pizza toppings. This whole mess was making Iggy lose his concentration on Korea.

"Ve~! Why must you people put so many strange things on my pizza?"

"What the hell is wrong with puting pineapple on a pizza?"

"Ve! Cause pineapple shouldn't go there!"

The line was drawn however, when Korea spoke up from the glowing circle.

"I want some shrimp on my pizza, da-ze!"

England stopped the chant for a breif second to yell "WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP AND PICK A BLOODY TOPPING?" But England lost his place in his chant and there was a bright light and... it all went downhill from here, folks.

When the light faded, a fully grown Korea was sitting up in the circle with a dazed looked. But when he noticed the change, the look went away.

"Hey Aniki! Look! I'm back to normal, da-ze! :D"

Everyone felt like celebrating... until they saw what went wrong. Then they all said 'OH S_.' in their own languages.

"Aniki! A-Aniki!" Korea said as he ran by China's side.

"America! Oh dear god! AMERICA!"

China woke up first, looking up at Korea's face. "Ugh... what happened aru...?"

"Hiya Aniki!"

China's hope and dreams from before were ruined. "Great, aru... Wait, why do you look bigger than usual, aru?"

Korea sweatdropped. Uh... actually Aniki... you sorta shrunk too..."

"SHENME?" China looked down at himself. A chibi. How many years had it been since he was this small? At least 4000. China glared daggers, swords, and flaming arrows at England.

England was too busy staring at America. Who shrunk too. Who used to be a pain-in-the-ass type of child. Who now has 20 times the energy he had before.

America suddenly jumped up shouting 'Good moooooooorning peoples~! ,3D"

And somewhere, everyone heard a faint, but still there "OMFG, LIKE, WHAT HAPPENED?" "P-POLAND?"

"Don't worry, Aniki and America may have shrunk, but I'll take care of you guys, da-ze!" Korea said happily. "Just call me Aniki!"

China glared at England. And England gave an apologizing look.

"England, ahen."

"Yes, China?"

"I'm going to kill you, ahen."

**China: WHY...? T_T WHY DID YOU DO THIS, ARU?**

**Me: (Shrugs) I thought it would be funny. Besides, this was stress relief before my vacation ends.**

**China: But why must you torture me, aru?**

**Me: (Pulls out a pixie stick with the 'Yandere' smile) I don't know. For some reason it's fun to torture characters. This is what you guys get for not letting me break the 4th wall.**

**China: Stop with the Russia impression, aru! O_O**

**Korea: Review, da-ze! **


	9. The chase scene over My Little Pony

_I just saw my views for this story got for November... OVER 2 FLIPPIN' THOUSAND! O_O DAMN, AM I REALLY THAT FUNNY? TI QUIERO, MI GENTE! XD (Has a freaking spaz attack) *cough* Ahem. Anyways, since is the vacation is over, the chappie will come slower, (American flag appears behind me) BUT I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE THIS STORY! THIS I SWEAR!_

_America: (Tears of pride)_

_Me: Now... (Looks at the rock-solid fourth wall) How to break this... Hey! Hong Kong! You still have fireworks from chapter 6?_

_Hong Kong: Yeah. (Hands Bri a crate of fireworks.)_

_Me: Sweet! X3 (Ignites them and throws them at the fourth wall) FIRE IN THE HOLE!_

_BOOM!_

_England: What the hell are you doing? O_O_

_Me: What does it look like? I'm trying to break the fourth wall again! (Throws another stick of dynamite.)_

_BOOM!_

_England: Dammit! Someone stop this insane American before she annihilates the fourth wall!_

_America: Why do you keep pointing out she's American?_

_England: So we nations know just how bad the situation is!_

_America: Ohhh... HEY!_

_England: Bri does not own Hetalia. If she did, the world would be doomed._

_Me: HEY! (Pulls out the dynamite)_

_England: No! Please! Remember you have fans in UK!_

_Me: ... (Puts dynamite away) Dammit... Come on, Iggy! Let me break the fourth wall! Do you not read the reviews? There are swords involved! Even Spain's battle axe is involved in trying to break this thing! btw, if we do gather together and destroy the fourth wall, can I keep Chibi-Poland? Or Chibi-Greece? Or Chibi-Germany? XD I didn't see any requests to kidnap those three._

_

* * *

_

Korea opened the door to reveal Lithuania. Liet had a shocked look on his face and looked like was carrying something on his back.

"Where's England?"

Korea pointed down the hall. Lithuania ran down the hall and opened the door. "E-England! Did you try that same spell you used on Mr. Russia on anyone else?"

Everyone in the room looked at Lithuania. And Russia started 'kol'ing.

"Um, I just tried to fix the spell. Why?"

"Because Poland-"

He was interrupted by a blond chibi that popped its head over his shoulder. "Liet! Like, I didn't tell you to stop! If we're gonna play pony, like, you should listen to what the rider says! Oh, like, hi peoples."

Russia 'kol'ed louder and pulled out the lead pipe. Prussia let out a very audible "OH HELL NO!"

Germany facepalmed. "England, what did we just tell you about shrinking the annoying nations?"

"At least it wasn't Austria! Imagine what trouble we'd be in if it were Austria!" Meaning the violent bodyguard with a frying pan would kick his ass.

"True..."

Lithuania looked confused. "Um, could you tell me what's going on?"

Chibi-America walked up to him and said "Iggy sucks at magic, the world is shrinking as we speak, and I AM NOW YOUNG ENOUGH TO HAVE A HAPPY MEAL." America held up said happy meal and looked inside. "Aww, it's the girl toy. Who wants a pink pony?"

"LIKE, I DO!" Poland reached out for the pink pony as Liet held him back.

"What an immature kid..." England sighed.

"Oh wait, it's not a pink pony, it's a pink unicorn..."

"GIVE ME THE TOY!" England shouted as France and China held him back.

"NO! It's, like, mine! Right, America?"

"LIKE BLOODY HELL IT IS! I RAISED HIM! Give the toy to me, America!"

"Hahahaha!" Then America ran away with the My Little Pony while England ran after him, and Poland digged his heels into Lithuania's sides and grabbed his hair for reigns.

"Giddy up, Liet!"

"Ow!" Then Liet was forced to be Poland's pony and chase after America.

Then Russia chased after Lithuania, China ran after Russia to stop him from hurting anyone, Japan ran after China to make sure the older nation didn't get hurt, Italy followed Japan for lack of anything better to do, Germany went to protect Italy, Romano chased Germany with a tomato, Spain followed Romano while cooing about how cute he is, France stripped down to a rose and cat ears as he skipped after Spain, and Prussia ran after all of them with a giant mug of German beer that magically appeared in his hand. The only nations missing from this chase scene was Korea (who went to look for the kimchi China promised him) and Greece (who was still sleeping through this insanity).

England and Poland had America backed up against a wall as both of them had scary-ass Russia-level smiles on thier faces.

**"Give me the toy, America..." **both of them chanted.

This wasn't what made America's eyes widen, though. It was the fact that the whole damn chase scene appeared behind them at top speed.

"GUYS! LOOK OUT-" CRASH. BLAM. SMACK. KOL. THUD. CRUNCH. WHAM. SACRE BLEU. SPLAT. SPLASH.

"Bruder! What the hell did I just tell you about the beer?"

"The awesome me doesn't take orders from you!"

"Fratello? Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay? I have a f_ing Spaniard on top of me, dammit!"

"Lo siento, Romano. But I think I tripped over Japan."

"You didn't trip over me, you tripped over Russia. Then _landed _on me."

"Kol kol kol kol..."

"Put the pipe away, aru!"

"Isn't this France's rose?"

"Oui. Now if you can please give that back-"

"THAT'S DISGUSTING, YOU BLOODY PERVERT!"

"England! Get off! You gave me a boo-boo!"

"Act your age, America!"

"You made us all 5, so technically I am acting my age!"

"P-Poland? Where's Poland?"

"I, LIKE, TOTALLY GOT THE PONY!"

"..."

Then Korea came out of nowhere and jumped in the air. "URI NARA MANSAE!" He battle-cried as he wanted to join the dogpile.

"NO, KOREA DO-" BLAM.

**Ah... madness... ^_^**

**Oh, btw, peoples, I really did make the Dominican Republic OC (and posted her on Deviantart.)**

**Bad Touch Trio: YES!**

**Me: But no raping her.**

**Bad Touch Trio: Aww...**

**Me: Ok, maybe Spain can...**

**Spain: YES!**

**France: Aw... How come he gets to have her? You actually made her cute! **

**Me: Not Dominican Republic, France. Dominica maybe, but not Dominican Republic.**

**Prussia: (Pulls out a beer and winks) Review.  
**


	10. Food fights and bandages

_(Everyone in military helmet hiding behind the fourth wall.)_

_England: This may be our biggest battle yet, fellows._

_France: Oui, who knew our fangirls would want to kidnap our adorable chibi-selves so badly?_

_America: (Looks in his binoculars) Crap._

_Japan: What is it?_

_America: One of the fangirls._

_Germany: What about her?_

_America: (Lowers binoculars) She brought a **cannon.**_

_England: Oh Jesus. Who's fangirl is it?_

_America: (Looks again) It's Prussia's._

_Japan: (Looks with his binoculars) There's a fangirl with a lazer cannon. And she wants Germany-san._

_Everyone else: (Glares at the Germans)_

_Prussia: What?_

_Spain: I found Romano! (Pulls out a girl that looks exactly like fem!Romano.)_

_France: I don't remember Bri genderbending anyone..._

_Japan: I didn't even think Nara-san knew how to do that._

_Italy: Ciao, Sorella~!_

_Romano: (Walks in) WHAT THE HELL?_

_Fangirl: Dammit... (Runs)_

_Everyone: WTF?_

_Lithuania: (Runs in) I got bad news!_

_Russia: What?_

_Lithuania: Rome and Hungary are on their side! (Apparently both want Italy.)_

_Me: CHARGE, HUNGARY-NEE-CHAN! (Holds up my giant battle-axe)_

_Prussia: O_O_

_Italy: (Looks over the fourth wall) Hi Grandpa Rome! (Waves)_

_Germany: Bri does not own Hetalia, if she did-_

_England: She wouldn't abuse us in her fanfics!_

_Me: Love hurts, Iggy! This means I like Hetalia a lot!_

_Belarus: (Punches a hole the fourth wall) **Open up... I want my chibi brother...**_

_Russia: OH GOD! TT_TT_

_England: WHAT KIND OF F_ED UP LOVE IS THIS?_

_

* * *

_

"I'm really getting tired of this running gag, aru..." as he put an icepack on the bump on his head.

Everyone had ice packs and bandages somewhere on their person. Except for Germany. Italy was his nurse and he tried to take care of the German who was on the bottom of the dogpile. So he had bandages everywhere on his person.

"Italy! I can't move!" Germany tried to stretch his arm out for help, but he was so wrapped in bandages, he lost balance and fell over. "Oh for the love of-!" Poland only made it worse by walking up to the beat up German, placing a foot on his head, and doing a victory pose.

"Ve~! Poland! Can you please get off of Germany?"

Poland noticed Italy and waved. "Oh, like, hi Italy!" Then the two countries started chattering, completely forgetting the fact that Poland was still standing on the immobile German.

China and Japan glared at their... (maniacal giggle) big brother. Korea just grinned. Of the Asians, Korea was the least damaged. Japan had a hand-print on his face from when Spain squashed him. China was sporting a bump from where his and Korea's heads collided and a bruise from when he tried stop Russia from beating the ever-loving crap out of Spain.

"Korea..." Japan said, trying to keep his stoic demeanor in check. "Why did you jump in?"

Korea tilted his head to the side. "I didn't want to be left out, da-ze~."

"You have no idea, aru..."

"What?"

"Nothing."

France was with Spain and Romano. He thought about what was the most subtle way to hit on Spain. He decided, go moe.

France tried fake-crying, then tugged on Spain's sleeve. "Spain... I got hurt, can you kiss it better?"

"Claro, amigo. Where does it hurt?" Spain couched down to Chibi-France's eye level.

France pointed at his lips. "It sorta hurts on my li-"

Then a pissed off Italian kicked the French pervert out of the way. "Stay away from him, bastard!" He was blushing furiously. "Don't fall for his tricks like that, you idiot!"

Spain could only stare at the cute look on Romano's face. And in his head... he was running on his beach of happiness shouting to the heavens 'HE DOES CARE! :D'

Then someone asked a simple question. "Where's Greece?"

Then the ground shoke as Bri Nara used one of Himaruya-sensei's emergency punchlines to destroy writer's block. (HOLY S_! IT ACTUALLY WORKS! O_O) Everyone looked down the hallway as about 30 cats charged down towards them. Chibi-Greece riding on one of their backs.

"_What the hell?_"

"It's the Greek army! It's the Greek army! We're screwed!"

"...We're not at war right now..."

"Ve~! Look at all the cute kitties~!"

"Greece-san, what is this?" Japan asked, trying not to smile over how cute the cats looked.

Greece got off the fluffly kitty he was riding. "I heard you... got hurt. I brought you cats... to make you... feel better." Then he grabbed a random kitty behind him and handed it to Japan.

Japan felt like blushing. B-But he didn't! Because he was a Japanese man, which means he mustn't blush over how damn fluffy the kitty was! But then it 'nya'ed. Which melted Japan's armor of stoic-ness. Japan blushed, smiled, and snuggled the kitty. So. Damn. Fluffy. "Domo arigatogozaimasu, Girisha-san." (Translation: Thank you very much, Greece-san.)

"Aw~!" Italy said. "Nee, nee, Greece. Can I have a cat too?" Greece nodded and handed Italy a brown cat with an Italian haircurl. "Grazie, Greece!" Then the Italian snuggled the kitty.

"Greece! Get these damn cats out of the way! I can't move!" England was up to his knees in cats. "I have to go cook dinner!"

"Greece, keep the cats there! No matter what!" America ordered.

"What's wrong with my cooking?" England yelled.

"Let China cook!"'

"Yeah! Let Aniki cook!"

"Non! I want to cook!"

Later...

Everyone sat around the table. On the table was just about every food they could think of. Burgers, hot dogs, Fish and chips, scones, Kimchi, Stuffed Grape Leaves, Greek salad, mixed rice, Shanghai drunken crab, rice balls, sushi, nikujaga, escargot, calimari, frog legs, pirozhki, okroshka, wurst, cheese-based dishes, tomatoes, paella, pizza, and pasta. Mountains upon mountains of pasta.

"Itadakimasu." Japan said calmly before quickly grabbing the sushi and rice balls.

Everything was snatched off the table. Everything except for the English food. England was in a bad mood because of this.

America and Korea were playing around. "Watch this, da-ze!" Korea flung a bit of kimchi into the air and held his mouth open expecting the kimchi to land there. Only it didn't land anywhere _near _Korea. It landed on a certain pissed off gentleman. A gentleman who looked scary as hell even though he looked like Sealand.

"Uh oh."

"Who threw this? Who the _bloody f_ _threw this?"

Korea did the responsible thing. He stood up... took a deep breath... and pinned the blame on someone else.

"Aniki did it!"

"_What, aru?_" The elder chibi-nation asked in surprise. Just before getting smacked in the forehead with an airborne scone.

"Oh! Angleterre! I finally found a use for your food!" France grabbed a plate of fish and chips, and dragged England to his side. Then shoved the latter's face into the food.

"FOOD FIGHT!" America shouted.

So started the food fight. Food, and silverware, (and the occasional chibi-nation) flying. It was all fun and games until Hell froze over. No, not the Norwegian village, Hell. I mean, someone did something to make them ALL ROYALLY SCREWED. Someone got Italy and Romano pissed off by throwing the pasta. It was England. Bye Iggy. ^^;

**"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY PASTA~? VE!" **Grumpy Chibitalia would've been cute if it weren't for the fact that he grabbed the scones.

**"YOU'RE GOING DOWN, BASTARD!" **Romano grabbed the tomatoes. And the two fratellos pelted England with tomatoes and scones to avenge their dear pasta. They showed awesome-ness that usually Mario and Luigi wield.

The fight ended. And there was a twelve-ish-looking boy knocked out on the floor with bits of scone and tomato stuck in his hair and clothes. The nations gathered around, except for the Italians, who were mourning over pasta.

"A moment of silence for England..." France said.

"Who gets his house?" America asked.

"I called dibs!"

"Fine, but I'm keeping his fairy thingies!"

"YOU WANKERS! I'M STILL ALIVE!"

**There's the new chappie for you, peoples. ^^**

**England: Why me? =_=**

**Me: I'll make it up to you. ^^**

**England: How?**

**Me: There's that new Narinia movie and...**

**England: I'M IN! (Runs off with Bri)**

**America: Wait! Bri! You're American! You're supposed to like sci-fi! (Runs after them) SCIIII-FIIII!**

**France: Review.**


	11. Random stuff at nighttime

_France: So, how was your temporary truce with notre petite diable, Angleterre?_

_Me: (Looks over the fourth wall and takes a deep breath. Then has a spaz attack with a British accent) IT WAS SO BLOODY AWESOME! THE GREATEST MOVIE I'VE SEEN IN AGES! IT WAS **SO **WORTH WAITING TWO BLOODY YEARS FOR! DID I MENTION HOW MUCH I ADORE YOU, LORD ENGLAND? :D (Saw it on the day it came out cuz there was no F_ing way you could stop me from charging in there.)_

_England: No, you should say it more often. ^_^ _

_Me: (Still in British accent) IN HEAVEN, THE ENGLISH WRITE THE STORIES~! THEN IT'S FILMED IN NEW ZEALAND~! AMERI-_

_England: Now stop that. -.-_

_Me: (normal voice) Sorry. ^^;_

_France: I take it that the truce went well then?_

_England: No, there's still a fangirl war. (As if we could stop them.)_

_Me: What kind of gentleman makes a lady pay for her own popcorn? -.- (Turns around) Oh, wait, my fangirl army. (Ducks behind the fourth wall) INCOMING!_

_Fangirl from last chappie: (Pole-vaults over fourth wall) THIS IS FOR THE PASTA, IGGY!_

_England: (uncovers pit-fall trap right in front of fangirl)_

_Fangirl: (Falls in) DAMMIIIIIIT!_

_Me: (Pops head over the fourth wall again) Aw... time for the backup plan. Take out the light sabers ladies (and Rome)! (Pulls out her own blue light saber) This is Pastaaaaaa! (Sniped by Switzerland.)_

_Switzerland: They've already captured Mochimerica. I'm not letting them steal anything else._

_Fangirl 2: Too late. (Snuggles Gilbird)_

_England: How the bloody hell did you get in here? O_O_

_Fangirl 2: (Holds up shiny watch-thingy) The Phase-through-walls-inator! Now Chibi-Prussia will be mine! XD_

_Prussia: Give me back Gilbird! DX_

_Switzerland: (Snipes shiny watch-invention-thingy)_

_Fangirl 2: (Looks at watch) Aw man..._

_Prussia: (Tackles) Give me my awesome bird!_

_Both: (Falls back into the pit-fall trap) CRAAAAAP! O_O_

_England: Remember, Bri does not own Hetalia. If she did-_

_Fangirl 3: (Has a turtle on her head and holding a rocket launcher) I will have you Sealand! You too, Latvia! (Sniped)_

_England: If she did, these fangirls would have captured us by now. (Is it just me or is this fourth wall rot becoming a bloody sub-plot?)_

_

* * *

_

In China's house was America, England, France, China, Russia, Italy, Germany, Japan, Spain, Romano, Korea, Greece, Poland, Lithuania, and Prussia. That's about 15 nations right there. After the food fight, they noticed something was wrong. China's house may have been big, but there was one fatal flaw to it.

There was only one bathroom.

"GODAMMIT, AMERICA! OPEN THE BLASTED DOOR!"

All the chibis (and Spain, Lithuania, and Korea) were standing in a line outside the bathroom. (Cuz being in the hot springs with France is just asking for trouble.) Each chibi was armed with towels, loafas (sp?), and rubber duckies. Most of them had their arms crossed in annoyance, while England banged his fist against the door. America went in first, which meant they would have to wait a while with nothing but America's singing as background music.

"Ohh say can you see~!" America sang out from the shower.

"If you sing one more bloody national anthem, I'm coming in there!"

America decided to switch songs just to bug England. "This land is your land~! This land is my land~! From California~ to the New York Island~!"

"That's it! I'm coming in there!" England kicked the door open.

"Ba da ba ba ba, I'm lovin' it~! England what are you doing in here?"

"Put the bloody towel on and get out!"

Chibi-America in a towel flew out of the bathroom and went SMACK against the wall. The door slammed shut. The chibi-nations cheered, cause there would actually be hot water left. "Ow..."

Then they heard England's singing in the shower, sweatdropping at the Brit's song choice. Especially since he _sounded _like Sealand too.

"From the day I was born, da na na na na~.

All the nurses gather 'round, da na na na na~.

They gazed in wild wonder, da na na na na~,

at the joy they had found, da na na na na~.

Head nurse spoke up, da na na na na~.

Said 'Leave this one alone', da na na na na~.

She could tell right away, da na na na na~.

That I was baaad to the bone~!"

"You do know you're not a pirate anymore, right?"

That only made him sing "Sailing~ Sailing~ Jumping off the railing~! Drinking~ Drinking~ 'Til the ship sinking~! Gambling~ Stealing~ Lots of sex appealing~! Come, let us sing the Sailor Song~!"

"Look what you did!"

It continued like this for hours. Each nation got in, showered, then got dragged out by the next nation who actually _wanted _to have hot water. China was the last one, right behind Russia. (Of course China didn't drag Russia out...) So by the time China got in, everyone else was asleep (it was a _very _long line). But when China turned the shower on...

**"AIYAAAAAAAAAAAH! COLD, ARUUUUUUUU! DX"**

Everyone jumped awake. Even America walked (sleep-walked) out of his room, in Superman pajamas, with a B-B gun mumbling "What is it, Paul? Are the British coming again...?"

Lithuania down at the smiling Chibi-Russian. "Mr. Russia?"

"Da?"

"Did you use up the last of the hot water?"

"The hot water felt very nice, da?"

"I-I suppose..."

"Why can't we have warm water at our house?"

His question was answered when a pissed-off Chinese chibi, who was waving a wok around, chased a disoriented chibi America down the hallway while ranting in Chinese. China was probably screaming something along the lines of 'AIYAH! How dare you use all the hot water in my own freakin' house, aru! I'm going to beat you with my wok, aru! Or maybe I'll convince Hong Kong to bring Jackie Chan in here to kick your ass, aru!' (The reason for no water in Russia's house: if another country visited and used up his water, Russia would have an excuse to beat someone with his lead pipe of doom.)

Prussia walked out of his room with a PS3 Guitar Hero controller. "Eh? What's going on?"

England walked out of his room. "Oh nothing. China's just trying to kill America."

"Oh."

Then Japan came out of Prussia's room with wide eyes of shock. "Prussia-kun just did the world's most impossible song!" (Look for it on Youtube if you don't know what I'm talking about.)

"He what? If he can do it, I may as well give it a go."

Which is how England ended up in Prussia's room (with Japan, Prussia, and Spain) playing Guitar Hero.

"I _made _rock and roll. I should be able to play Guitar Hero!" Then the song started. "This isn't so ba- HOLY F_! O_O" The string of easy notes was followed by every freakin' note on the musical scale at once... repeatedly. The game stopped the song before England could epically fail it. "What the f_ was that?"

"A random song the awesome me made up. But I made it too easy."

"EASY?"

Later... at like... 3 am...

Germany could've sworn he heard someone in the kitchen so he got up to go check. In the fridge was a muscular man... in a skirt. There was only man who could wear a skirt without shame and still look smexy/manry/hot-enough-to-be-thrown-into-this-insanity-for-a-chappie.

"R-Roman Empire?"

Rome turned around, then tilted his head to the side. "Aren't you one of Germania's grandchildren?"

Germany facepalmed. Of course Rome wouldn't recognize him when he's a midget. "It's me, Germany."

Rome's eyes widened. "Dang, did that guy from centuries ago find the Fountain of Youth after all? You mind sharing it with me? Pretty please?"

"It's not the fountain of youth, it's an idiot's failed attempt at magic! Now what the hell are you doing here?"

Rome looked up the ceiling. "'Bri Piccolo' had writer's block and thought 'What should I do to make this lame chappie longer?' so after listening to 'The Hell and Heaven' song in English a couple of hundred times, she figured 'Why not?' and here I am."

"The fourth wall! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD IT IS NOT TO BREAK IT AND YOU JUST-"

"Shush. Remember there are people sleeping here."

"Any _other _reason why you're here?"

Rome reached behind his back and pulled out Chibitalia and Chibi-Romano. Then he snuggled both of them. "I wanted to visit my adorable grandsons, of course! Did they get hit with the spell too? Tell the guy who did it I said Thanks."

"How the hell did you get Romano away from Spain?"

"I'm the Roman Empire, I can be sneaky when I want to. Now... who was Spain? Was he the guy who was snuggling my grandson?" As he held up Romano.

"Ja."

Rome made the sleeping chibi face him. "Not bad, kid. ^_^ I see the 'Latin Lover' gene went to you too."

Germany sweatdropped. "Do you only come back to visit them?"

"No! Just last decade at America's house I... you know, I won't even finish that sentence. I don't think America would be too happy to find out what happened to all his money..."

"I didn't want to know..."

"Now, I have a question."

"What?"

Rome reached in the fridge and pulled out a chocolate bar. "What is this?"

"A German chocolate bar."

Rome unwrapped it a little and took a bite out of it. "This is good." Then he 'nom'ed the chocolate. "I had no idea you had a sweet-tooth! This is really good! I'm gonna visit you more often now!" Then he gave his grandsons one last snuggle, put them down, grabbed every chocolate bar in the fridge, then left. "Ci vediamo~!"

"What the hell...?" Germany thought out loud.

Then Japan walked into the kitchen to see what was making so much noise. He saw Germany, two sleeping Italians, the fridge wide open, and all of them were in their national flag boxers.

"Germany-san...?"

"Uh... I can explain..."

**England: Rome broke the fourth wall! What's the status report?**

**Lithuania: They took Sealand and Latvia!**

**England: Good! **

**Lithuania: ...And Switzerland.**

**France: (Screams like a girl) Oh mon dieu, ils ont pris nos puissance de feu! (Oh god, they took our firepower!)**

**Me: Hey guys. ^_^**

**Everyone: (Glares)**

**Me: What?**

**France: You made Rome break the fourth wall!**

**Me: And?**

**France: How are we supposed to compete with him!**

**Germany: I think I can. (Drags in Germania)**

**Germania: Come on.**

**Rome: There you are~! Man, I've been looking all over for you! I tried looking over the fourth wall but all I found were pretty girls!**

**Germania: Come on.**

**Rome: 'Kay~! (Leaves with Germania)**

**Me: There goes _my _firepower.**

**Rome: (Walks back in for a sec) Review~! (Gets dragged out by Germania)**

**Me: btw, like, I made a poll to see which chibi nation you want to steal the most so... **


	12. Epic Cure Fail 3 and sleeping commie

_Me: (sitting in the emo corner besides the fourth wall)_

_(Nezumi, my little moe OC (*cough* servant) boy who I used to toss into other fics, walks in. Side Note: He part Italian and Japanese, so that's where the moe-ness and polite-ness comes from)_

_Nezumi: What is it, Bri-san?_

_Me: I accidently turned the pre-chappie chat into a sub-plot... T_T_

_Nezumi: (tilts head to the side) And what's wrong with that, Bri-san?_

_Me: I actually have to **think **when typing this section up, now. (But I won't have much unless the peoples review.)_

_Nezumi: (sweatdrop) Chi... I see. And I'm only here in this fic to help you think of what to write next, right?_

_Me: (nods) I blame Egypt for replacing my solid cardboard fourth wall. T_T_

_Egypt: (Head pops over the fourth wall) I heard that. (Finishes fixing the cracks in the fourth walls and puts construction tools down.)_

_Fangirl: FIRE! (Fires laser cannon at the fourth wall)_

_Egypt: (Ducks behind the fourth wall, then pops head back up to see the cracks re-open.) -_- (Picks up construction tools)_

_(3 fangirls walk in)_

_Me: (sigh) If this is gonna be a sub-plot, might as well make it last a while. (Faces the fangirls and points to one) You, go rescue Yuri-san and Rubber-Duck-san from the pitfall trap. (Tosses a cloak and a spellbook to the other fangirl) You, summon the dragon, we attack at dawn. (Looks at the other one) You, give everyone their improved light sabers, then remind me when this light-saber-madness started when I don't even watch Star Wars. (Faces Nezumi) Mousy-kun, go to Belgium's house and get me some waffles._

_Nezumi: Chi? O_O_

_Me: (Pulls out Swissy's rifle) You heard me. -.- Get me some dang waffles._

_Nezumi: (Runs away with Italian super-speed) CHIIII! DX_

_Me: I don't own Hetalia, if I did, Swissy-kun would let me keep this. (Gets rifle stolen back by Switzerland) Aw... Oh, btw, peoples... THANK YOU SO MUCH! (Tears of happiness) After this chapter, not only will this be my longest story I've ever posted, liked typing, most viewed, and actually want to continue, but it has the most reviews! (Counts on fingers) 97! XD (Holds up peace-sign) TE AMO, MI GENTE! JE T'AIME, MON GENS! DAISUKI DESU, ORE NO HITOBITO! XD LOVE YOU, MY PEOPLES~!_

_

* * *

_

"Ok, let me try this again..."

"No, England! Not after what happened the last two times! You mustn't!"

"I will! I _will _open this bloody peanut butter jar!"

Someone asked for a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. England tried opening the jar. The results were: a broken ancient Chinese vase bought on eBay, a bump on France's head, and the invention of yaoi. Ok, maybe not the last one...

England pulled on the lid of the jar with everything he had. France put a small hand on England's as a way to say 'You should stop this'. Then somehow England's grip on the lid slipped and suddenly Chibi-France was flying through the air.

"AAAAH!" CRASH.

"Why the bloody hell can't I open this?"

America walked in with an impatient look on his face for once. "What happened to the peanut butter sandwich I asked for an hour ago?" He saw the jar in England's hand. "You don't even have the jar open!" America grabbed the jar, twisted the lid, and opened the bloody peanut butter jar. America walked away mumbling something about how it sucks to not have money for hamburgers.

"... You will never _ever _mention this, Frog."

"Considerez que c'est oublie, Angleterre..." (Consider it forgotten, England.) France said from the ceiling. Then the Chibi-Frenchman fell from the ceiling, revealing an imprint on the spot he fell from.

Japan and China walked into the room. Both of them had stoic-yet-pissed-off looks on their faces. "Change us back, England."

"You know I-"

"England, ahen. How long have you known me, ahen?" China asked.

"A couple of hundred years."

"Have you ever seen me _this _young, ahen?"

"No..."

"Exactly, ahen! I haven't been this small and defenseless and baby-panda-cute since the freakin' Shang dynasty, ahen! That was before Japan and Korea were formed! That was probably back before **_Roman Empire _**was formed, ahen!"

"...I see your point. I'll try again. But... just one thing first." England pulled out a form from behind his back. "Sign this."

"What is it, ahen?"

"A form saying you won't kick my ass if I mess this up."

Back in the library...

Once again, everyone was in the library, and I mean _everyone _this time. Even Greece was there (sleeping in his chibi-kawaii-ness that makes me want to cuddle him, but still there). China was in the circle this time. Korea was giving him thumbs up. But nobody stood within 3 feet of the circle. They knew better now...

"Before I start this, NO SHOUTING, NO TALKING, AND NO BLOODY PIZZA!"

"Is pasta ok?"

England sighed. "Yes, pasta is fine."

"Ve~. ^_^"

England started mumbling the Olden English words again. China felt himself raise in the air. All was going well.. until fate decided to be a bitch and mess up the spell once again with something random.

"OMG, like, Russia's totally sleeping!" Poland whisper-yelled as he pointed at Russia. Nobody (except for Lithuania and maybe China) ever saw the Russian sleep, so they all turned their heads to see what the demon looked like when he was asleep.

Nearly everyone had a sudden urge to go 'Awwww!' Russia was sleeping on the window-sill, with sunlight lighting his face up. Light-colored hair messed up, and scarf wrapped around him like a blanket. And, probably the thing that made Russia put the 'dere' in 'Yandere', he had a thumb in his mouth. (Must... draw... later...)

"Awwww~!" France, Spain, and China sighed. "Why can't he always be that cute~?"

England was trying his hardest to keep focusing on China and not look out of curiosity. But... he wanted to see what everyone was so amazed about! So he looked. All focus melted.

"WHAT THE HELL? HOW IS THAT STILL RUSSIA? SINCE WHEN COULD _RUSSIA _BE THAT BLOODY CUTE?"

"ENGLAND, AHEN! THE SPELL!"

Too late. There was a white light, as Russia caused the biggest fail yet.

"What happened?" England asked as he sat up. He was still Sealand's age. At least the spell didn't affect him again.

"You, like, totally messed up again." Poland said.

"How the bloody hell did I mess up this time?"

"For one thing, I'm still a midget, aru."

"Weren't you always the shortest?" BLAM with the wok.

"For another thing, look at Lithuania."

"England! You shrunk the only adult here who doesn't act sugar-high!"

"Hey!"

"You know it's true, Spain."

Then the doorbell rang, all the chibi-nations (and Spain and Korea) went to the door. Standing in the doorway was Iceland and Finland. Both of them were carrying something. Iceland was carrying a chibi with messy blond hair and another blond-chibi with a magic floating haircurl. Finland was carrying Hanatamago and the chibi version of his 'husband'.

Nearly everyone facepalmed. Germany and Prussia looked at chibi-Denmark.

"Oh mein gott, they killed Denny!"

"You bastards!"

Norway opened his eyes, looked around and said in a monotone "You see why I don't use magic that often, England?"

"How do you know it was my fault?" Norway just pointed at the spellbook in the Brit's hands. "Oh..." Mental facepalm.

Then Norway looked up at the Icelandic teenager holding him. "You still have to call me 'Onii-chan'."

Iceland gave him a look that was a mix between _You must be joking! _and _Oh hell no. _"Right now I'm the older one, so I don't have to call you anything."

"'Onii-chan.'"

"No!"

Denamrk started snoring loudly, which woke up Sweden. He didn't look as scary when he's a chibi. No, he he almost looked... cute. And Finland gave himself a mental slap for applying 'cute' to Su-san.

Sweden looked around, then up at his 'wife'. Finland smiled nervously and asked "Did you have a nice nap, Su-san?" Then Sweden looked from the chibis in front of him, to the other chibi Scandinavians, to himself, and said what everyone was thinking out loud.

"Wh't th' hell?" (I will try not to fail at Sweden's mumble-speak. T_T)

"This tea-sucking idiot shrunk us." said at least 5 nations as they pointed at England.

"So now what?" Iceland asked.

China sighed. "You're going to have to stay here, aru." He was going to need a bigger house after this. Or at least more bathrooms.

Norway pointed Denmark, who was still snoring loudly. "Can we please wake him up first? He's getting annoying."

"Gu'ss we're d'ing th's th' 'ld-'shion w'y." Sweden jumped down from Finland's arms, pulled out a can of surstromming from his back pocket, and opened it.

Several nations gagged. It was as bad as England's cooking! Which was why they felt bad for Denmark as Sweden waved the can in front of his nose.

Denmark jolted awake (which nearly made Iceland fall over). He was trying to scramble away from the smell of the surstromming. "No more surstromming, Norge! You know I prefer my pickled herring!"

Norway (too used to this routine) responded "Iceland, get the Hakarl."

"Noooo!" Denmark jumped out of Iceland's arms before actually noticing he wasn't at his house. "Wait... where am I? And where's the beer I had last night?"

"Right here." Prussia said as he held up the bottle.

"Give it back!" Denmark stole back his beer and hid it away to the invisble time-space hole anime characters have behind their back. Then Denmark noticed that everyone was in chibi-form. Which was his cue to point and laugh. "Haha! Aw man, you guys looked hilarious! Haha... wait why is my hand so tiny...?" Then he looked down at himself. "HOLY CRAP! WHAT HAPPENED?"

**Yeees I put the Nordics in! Just as the fangirls (and Inner-Bri) requested! XD btw, peoples, vote in the poll, it will determine a very important plot-twist later.**

**Norway: (Deadpan) Review.**


	13. Babysitters and FIRE POWER!

_OVER ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS! ONE FREAKIN' HUNDRED REVIEWS! (Tears of joy as I hold up a beer) Oh my god, I luv you peoples... KANPAI! (Sips beer then does a spit-take) WHAT THE HELL? THIS IS APPLE JUICE! DX_

_Germany: Wait 6 years first! Or at least wait 3 years and go to Mexico! -_-_

_Me: (Pouts and throws juice away) You suck! DX_

_Prussia: (Gives Bri a crappy juice box) Enjoy the victory juice. Kesesese~!_

_Me: Belarus! Everyone! Kick their asses for me! (Walks away while sucking on the juice box.)_

_Russia: Oh god! (Grabs acid-firing-lazer-drill and points it at Belarus) Why isn't it firing? (Looks at the meter) It's out of batteries... T_T_

_Belarus: (Climbs over the fourth wall) **Brother... **(Chases Russia around)_

_(Meanwhile at the fangirl base) (Yes, I will be using some names since there are too many of you to label by number. XP)_

_Mikiko: Nezu-kun, get me some maple syrup!_

_Nezumi: Yes, ma'am. (Runs to Canada-san's house then runs back with some maple syrup.)_

_Yuri: Get me a tomato, dammit!_

_Nezumi: (Takes out a tomato) Here, Yuri-san._

_Mads: Hand me the bazooka._

_Nezumi: (Barely manages to lift up giant bazooka, gives to Mads. Then goes over to Bri) Chi! Why do I have to serve all your fans, Bri-san? T_T_

_Me: Because Sealand didn't want to. And I took too long posting this chappie up. (Holds up apron) By the way, you forgot this. ^_^_

_Nezumi: T_T  
_

_Mads: (Fires bazooka.)_

_England and America: (Ducks behind the fourth wall then pops back up)_

_England: Why do they keep trying to get in here? (Grabs Berry Doyle before she can fly over the fourth wall)  
_

_America: (evil grin) Isn't it obvious? They think we're 'the bomb'. XD (Hit with plastic explosive) GAAAH!_

_England: That's what you get for making that pun on a battlefield. (Waves fist in the air) COME ON! IS THAT ALL YOU'VE GOT? (Hit in the face with a snow-ball) o.o WTF?_

_Emmy: (shrugs) What? We ran out of stuff to throw._

_Tris: Not anymore. (Gives everyone a phaser)_

_England: Oh bullocks. Where do you even get these weapons?_

_Everyone: eBay. -.-_

_Me: I don't own Hetalia. If I did, I would actually be able to watch the movie with subs without paying (high number) dollars for some crappy membership to whatever site has it when I'll only watch THAT movie. -_- And I also don't own any of those Japanese restaurants where they cook in front of you.  
_

_Charliepoet: I brought the dragon! ^_^ (Comes in riding on it)_

_England: O_O Oh sh-_

_Joey Wheeler: Nyeh nyeh-nyeh-nyeeeh, Nyeh nyeh-nyeh-nyeeeh, nyeh nyeh nyeeeh, nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeeeeh. (XD Well that's one way to censor something!)  
_

_

* * *

_

"I'll tell you what happened," Germany said. "England messed up a spell and shrunk us."

Denmark looked at Norway. "Is this sort of thing why you don't use magic anymore, Norge?"

"Exactly." Norway said, deadpanned.

"You know what the worst part is?" Prussia sighed.

"What?"

"No beer."

"..." Denmark dropped down to his knees. **"NOOOOO!" **Then Denmark pulled out his battle-axe. "Change me back or I'll go 'King of the Vikings' on your sorry-"

"I just tried and look what happened!" England said as he gestured to Chibi-Sweden.

Nearly everyone ignored them as the two nations started to argue.

China felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned around around to see Sweden staring at him. S-Scary, aru!

"How m'ny ad'lts 're st'll norm'l?"

"Uh... Only Spain and Korea, aru."

"Call 'n m're help."

Later, aru...

"I need all of you to stay here, aru." China said. "It's important that there be more than one person in this house that can reach the spice cabinet, aru!"

Standing before China was Iceland, Korea, Finland, and Hong Kong. China had to stand on a table and a small pile of books to look at everyone in the eye.

Spain walked in the room without a smile on his face. Which meant China's plan to get more helping hands failed.

"Aiyaah, you couldn't get _any _of your former colonies to help us out, aru?"

Spain gave a sad smile. "Half of them said 'Lo siento, _Papi, _but isn't your favorite with you? Can't _he _help?' Cuba said he wouldn't come if America's here. Puerto Rico said he had to do something. And when I asked Dominican Republic, she said 'I would really love to help you out, hermano, but Mexico just said he could beat me in Dominoes. And I got to go teach him why they call it 'Domin'oes!'"

"You make a bad parent, aru."

"Aniki-"

"Don't start, aru."

"Sensei," Hong Kong said. "What exactly do we have to do?"

America, Denmark, Korea, Poland, and Prussia ran by. They were in a heated game of tag. And Prussia nearly knocked over a vase. Finland dived to catch said vase.

"Make sure they don't destroy my house, aru!"

Chibi-Japan walked over with Chibi-Greece. "Everyone says they are hungry. And I don't think we have enough money to feed... how many nations are here, Greece-san?"

Chibi-Greece counted on his fingers. "Um... Twenty-one."

"Twenty-one... I think I have a plan then... Hong Kong-kun."

"What?"

I need you to help me bring something from my house."

More later, aru...

The Allies, Axis (except Japan), and Hong Kong were standing outside the dining room. The other nations had eaten before them at 'Japan's Special Surprise' and acted like they enjoyed it (except for Spain and Romano, since Romano refused to eat anything other than pasta). Which made the others curious as to what Japan would do.

"Ok, you may come in now."

When they entered, they saw Chibi-Japan (on a stool) behind what looked like a huge table with a stove in the middle.

"Wow! Is that one of those tables from Japanese restaurants where they cook in front of you?" America asked as he got all hyper. (What? I love these kinds of restaurants and this is what I get for typing on an empty stomach! -3-)

"Hai." Japan was wearing a mini-Japanese-chef-outfit. Tall hat and name-tag included. Everyone sat down, leaving two empty seats. Japan pulled out a notepad. "What would you like for dinner?"

After he wrote down the orders, Japan suddenly had a determined glint in his eyes. He pulled out a big knife and a spatula-like-thingy (I don't know! It's long, flat, and used for the same purposes as a regular spatula!) and started doing tricks with them. Juggling them, twirling the spatula-thing around on his finger, catching the knife behind his back, etc.

"Ve~! Wow, Japan! That's so cool!" Italy said in awe.

Then Japan got out the oil and started squirting it onto the table. When he was done, it made a perfect picture of Chibitalia.

"Look, Germany! Japan drew me on the table! He drew me on the table! Hahaha!" The Italian got excited and pointed out the picture to Germany. Then Japan 'erased' it with his spatula-thingy. "Hey, where did I go~?"

Japan continued to show off his ninja-chef cooking skills. When he got out the vegetables, he took one of the onions and made a small volcano with the layers. He held up the bottle of oil. And a match.

"You might want to sit back if you want to keep your eyebrows."

"Angleterre, you should lean in closer." This earned France a punch to the head from England.

Japan poured the oil into the and lit it with the match. A tongue of flames shot up and light the room. Hong Kong got a maniacal-pyro-glint in his eyes. The Flames died down into a stream of smoke.

Japan looked at the audience reading the fanfic. "Remember, kids, don't try this at home."

"Yeah! Do it at your friend's house!" America threw in.

"DON'T YOU DARE BREAK THE FOURTH WALL, ARU!"

"G-Gomen." Japan looked up at the ceiling. "Don't make me do that, Nara-san."

"JAPAN!"

"G-Gomen."

Hong Kong got up from his seat, got next to Japan, took the bottle of oil. "That's not how you do a real fire." He pulled out a few spices and lit another match. "_This _is how you make a real fire." The pyro-glint was back.

"Oh God!" England took cover under the table.

"What is it, ahen?"

"That boy is a pyro and I have the burn-marks to prove it!" (Alternate name to a fanfic I read once.)

Hong Kong poured the oil onto the mini-'Tai Mo Shan', sprinkled some spices into it, and lit it. The flames were bigger than before. Germany and France joined England under the table. Hong Kong continued throwing spices into the flames, making small red dots dance around it. Then Hong Kong threw a different spice in there, the dots arranged themselves into a mini Panda!Hong Kong giving everyone at the peace sign. Then the flames died down. And somehow, the onions weren't burnt.

"What the bloody hell was _that_?" England asked as Hong Kong sat down.

"Fireworks."

"Dude, THAT WAS SO COOL!" America cheered. "You gotta teach me how to do that!"

"NO!" everyone at the table yelled.

Throughout the meal, Japan noticed that there was always extra. Enough for another person's plate. He brushed it off as nothing and gave everyone a little extra. Then he sat down to eat with them, leaving one empty chair. America left half of his plate, stating 'There's nothing better than watching sports while eating leftovers of this stuff. Except for hamburgers. And freedom. And (insert long list of awesome American stuff here)'. When everyone was done, they went to bed.

Little did they know there was still someone at the table. A blonde man with glasses was sitting in his seat with a polar bear on his lap. In front of him was an empty plate.

"He skipped my plate."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada..."

**Me: For the record, he was in this fic the whole time. ^_^ And remember to vote in the poll, it determines a plot point.  
**

**England and France: Where do you come up with this crap?**

**Netherlands: (walks in with a sack full of powdery stuff) Uh... Is this a bad time?**

**England: IS THAT-? O_O**

**France: I knew this was a crack fic, but I didn't think she meant it so literally... -_-**

**Me: IT'S NOT CRACK, IT'S PIXIE STICKS! Geez! You two jump to conclusions just because it's Mr. Netherlands! -.- (Takes bag)  
**

**England: Netherlands, why did you give her pixie sticks, you git?**

**France: Can't you see she's _already _a rabid fangirl? Why make it worse with pixie sticks?**

**Netherlands: She agreed to keep me out of this fic if I give her pixie sticks. (Or at least not make me a Chibi)**

**Me: (Holds up the contract while pouring pixie stick dust into mouth)**

**England: (Rips up the contract) NO MORE SUGAR, DAMMIT!**

**Me: (Pulls out another contract) Nice try, but I asked Thai-kun to make copies. (Grin)**

**England: (Continues to rip up papers)**

**Netherlands: Review.  
**


	14. Day at the Park

_Ok, first thing's first. (Glomps Finland 'til he can't breathe) THANK YOU, SANTA-KUN! (Let's just say he made a Gamer/Narutard/Noob-Animator and a Chibi/Narutard/Dragonball Z-fan/MJ fan very very happy at midnight.)_

_Sweden: I t'ld y' not t' fall for h'r br'ther's p'ppy eyes..._

_Finland: But Su-san... Look how happy I made her..._

_Me: (Lets go of Fin-kun and looks at reviews)  
_

_Nezumi: (Shocked that some of the reviewers even mentioned him)_

_Me: (pats him on the head) The Hetalians really like Mousy-kun, methinks. ^_^ btw, he's, like, two years younger than Sea-kun (*cough*Shotaro-Boy*cough*). Make of that what you will. Oh, Nezumi, can you go pin down Belarus for me? The Russia fangirls don't like her._

_Nezumi: But she's scary, Bri-san!_

_Me: (Shoves a Russia-plushie into his hands) Use this, it'll help. While you're at it, get Berry-san more ammo for her laser cannon. (Faces the audience) There are several things I need to address here._

_1) Canada is a chibi. The spell didn't ignored him. XD (Hit with a hockey stick) OW!_

_2) To Dorisling: Yes, I know Tai Mo Shan is not a volcano. It's just a needed a way to address the little onion mountain._

_3) To solitarycloud: Uh... let me do some research first... then I might involve Philippines. (Never meant a Filipino in real life)_

_This goes for several other OCs people may request. Reason: I live where half the peoples are from the Caribbean. (Hint: Most talked about US state in Hetalia fandom. If you know what I'm talking about, then you can probably guess why I can't really enjoy America pairings. -_-")  
_

_4) I'm dizzy, aru! X_X I put in WAAAY too many characters, aru! I'm starting to forget who's even **in **this thing, at this point, aru! (Might go back to the old plan and split them up somehow...)  
_

_Now... ONWARDS MY PEOPLES! ONWARDS TO THE PRIZE THAT IS BISHIE-NATIONS!_

_England: God, they're all sugar-high._

_America: Come on, England. What's the worst that can happen?_

_(A dozen fangirls in Finland's sleigh (with yaoi fanart taped onto it) start flying over the fourth wall, another dozen on Charliepoet's dragon, Nezumi on a hot air balloon, and Bri on a pogo-stick)_

_Nearly All Fangirls: (Holds up their pixie-stick/bottle of maple syrup/plushie/weapon-of-choice/tomato/woks/kerosene/whatever-the-hell-else-you-imagine-yourself-holding) THE CHIBI SHALL BE MINE (DAMMIT)!_

_England: (Deathglare) Never. say. 'What's the worst that could happen'. You. Bloody. Git._

_Fangirls: (Fires cannons, laser cannons, phasers, tomatoes, dragon-fire at the fourth wall)_

_Egypt: (Walks in with construction tools) O_O_

_xXIceXxShatteredXx: (Tosses a tank full of kerosene into the fiery mess) Boom. X3_

_Aero: (Tosses in a grenade too) **Ka-**Boom. XD  
_

_Fourth Wall: (Goes BA-BOOOOOOOM! leaving a pile of rubble)_

_Egypt: -_-* (Throws construction tools to the floor and leaves)_

_Japan: Egypt-san! Wait! Come back!_

_England: (being dragged away) Noooo! DX_

_China: (being dragged away by Emmy-san) Let go of my ponytail, aru!_

_Emmy: (Evil grin) I've been waiting too long for this... X3_

_Russia: (Follows the whoever is holding a vodka bottle)_

_Romano: (Get lured with tomatoes)_

_Spain: Romanooo! D8  
_

_Me: (Staring at Spain) *-* Dat ass~! I mean! Uh, someone go catch that smexy Spaniard! (Sits back looks at the madness of fangirls with a grin) Ah~, I finally broke the Hetalian Fourth Wall. Oh, peoples, don't do anything to America-kun. I can't believe the itty-bitty joke that started in chapter 4 or 7 escalated to **this**. ^^" And it's all because of Japan and Egypt~._

_Japan: Do you have to pin the blame on me like that, Nara-san?_

_Me: I'm not pinning the blame on you. I'm thanking you. ^^_

_Japan: Somehow that's even worse._

_Me: Do the disclaimer before I tell the others where you are._

_Japan: Nara-san does not own Hetalia: Axis Powers. If she did... ugh... please, let's not go there.  
_

_

* * *

_"Can we go to the park?" Italy asked cheerfully.

"Why the park?"

"Because, silly, we're actually allowed to play there when we're like this~!"

Most of the chibi-nations looked away and mentally stated _Italy's right. _Most of them had stopped playing on playgrounds by... Sealand's age-ish. Because of all the weird looks they would get from 3-year-olds.

"Yeah!" Denmark said. "Wait here, I'll go get my bike!"

Iceland sighed. "He better not chase me around on the bike again..." (Small 'Scandinavia and the world' reference I thought I'd throw in there.)

"No, he'd probably look for Netherlands and race him." Norway said.

"We'll, like, have a picnic, right Liet?"

"Sure, Poland..."

Later...

It was a laid-back day at the park (btw, park in America)... as laid back as you can get with these guys. Denmark _did _find Netherlands and the two were racing somewhere. Half of Europe was playing 'King of the Hill' (Or rather 'King of the Playground'). Greece somehow made a sand sculpture of Chibi-Japan that looked _epic._ Korea was running around shouting 'Uri nara mansae!'. And China found a nice comfy bench to rest on.

"Finally, I can relax for a moment, aru..."

"CHINA! CHINA!" France shouted as he ran over.

"Ni yiding zai kaiwanxiao, aru (You must be joking)! What is it, aru?"

"Angleterre just vanished! One moment I was arguing with him over who has the better language then the next moment, disparu!"

"Hm..." _Strange... Did England finally realize his fights with France are childish, aru? No. This is England we're talking about, aru._

"Hey, Aniki! Have you seen America anywhere? I wanted to show him something, da-ze!" Korea suddenly whined.

"Romanooo~! I have a tomato here for you if you tell me where you're hiding~!" Spain said as he looked around. "Italy, do you know where Romano is?"

"Nope. I haven't seen Fratello since he bothered Germany earlier. And Germany is looking for Prussia right now."

"I can't find Russia!"

Ok, something's messed up here.

So China, Japan, Spain, Chibitalia, and Germany went around asking little kids whether they've seen "a scary kid with a scarf, a grouchy kid with fuzzy eyebrows, a kid with glasses who thinks he's Captain America, a white-haired kid with a birdie on his head, and a grouchy kid who says a lot of... grown-up words."

They were starting to think nobody saw them until they asked a 5-year-old boy who still had a baby accent.

The boy tilted his head to the side as he looked at China. "Is you a girl?"

China blushed and shouted "JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION, ARU!"

"Uh..." He put a finger under his chin in a thinking pose on TV. "Uh..."

"Let's just go." Germany suggested as he turned around.

"W-Wait! I got lit! I sisoree (attempt to say 'seriously') got lit! Uh... my sister's friends want tah play wid them. They went... that-a-way!" He pointed to the area behind the restroom building.

The nations nearly ran over there. Only Italy stopped to say "Grazie!"

Kid tilts head to the side. "Don't you mean 'Gracias'?"

Sweatdrop. "That was Italian, not Spanish."

"Ohhh. Can you teach me it, later?"

"Okay~!" Then Italy ran off to join the others.

What the nations saw behind the restrooms was well... considering this fanfic, you should be able to guess how this looks to a random bystander. Russia was in a lawn-chair, surrounded by sunflowers and squealing fangirls. Prussia was bragging to one of his fans about how awesome he was while she held Gilbird. America was telling _jokes _to his fangirls. Romano was calmly eating a tomato while being trapped in a group hug (a group hug that would've made France jealous). While England was tied up in rope with a sign around his neck that said 'Free British Hugs', beside a girl in a lawn-chair.

Said teenage girl in the lawn-chair actually came with a description. Somewhat Hispanic looking, with brown eyes and curly so-dark-it-looks-black hair tied up in a ponytail. Her eyes seemed to flick between Germany's stern-ness, America's brightness, and Greece's look that said 'Warning: Falling asleep in 3...2...1...Zzz...' And she bore a resemblance to the five-year-old that lead them there.

"It's about time you wankers found us! Now saaaave meee!"

"Next!" lawn-chair-chick called. A random girl glomped England.

"Um... do you mind giving them back?" Japan asked quietly.

The girl looked down at Japan. "But they're too cute to give up! Speaking of which, you guys are real cute, too." She looked up at Spain with a blush. "(mumble) You too..."

"But they... uh... have to go home!"

Suddenly, 5 plushies were thrown into China's hands. "I don't think their moms will tell the difference."

"Russia! I'm pretty sure you can handle these girls! Help us get the others!"

"Why?" One of Russia's fans handed him a vodka bottle. "In Russia, fangirls don't kidnap chibis, chibis kidnap _them_, da?"

China facepalmed. "Aiyaah... This is bad, aru..."

"I don't care how you do it, just save me from this Cuban wanker!"

Nearly everyone there saw the girl's eye twitch in annoyance. Then she, Spain, and several Hispanics there facepalmed. "I'm not Cuban."

"Duh, England," America said. "She's obviously Puerto Rican."

Double facepalm by the girl and Spain. "She's not either of those, you guys." Spain said in a 'I've-seen-this-a-million-times' tone.

"Mexican, then?" (This little scene is based off the fact that this happens on a regular basis (*cough*To me and my Hispanic friends*cough*). The stereotype 'only other Asians/Hispanics can tell each other apart' sadly occurs often.)

"I'm Dominican, dammit!" the girl said in a tone that sounded an awful lot like Canada. "Dominican! You know, that country that's on the same island as Haiti? Dominican Republic? How come nobody ever guesses there?"

"I dunno... you sound pretty Canadian right now..."

The girl somehow turned the lawn-chair into an emo-corner. "I'm Dominican, dammit..."

Spain went over and patted her on the head. "Calmate, este tipo de cosas sucede a mi hermanos tambien." (Calm down, this sort of thing happens to my siblings too.) Then Spain gave America a sad look that said _'You're the world's freakin' mixing pot for God's sake! You should learn how to tell foreigners apart by now!' _

"Don't comfort her! I just want someone to untie me so _we can leave._"

So Spain turned on the old Latin charm feature and asked politely "Can we have our amigos back, por favor?"

Somehow the emo corner vanished and the girl monotonously said a blunt "Hell no."

Then Spain's friendly smile somehow faded to a famous Hetalia Yandere smile. "Lo siento, but I came here to take back Romano and chew tomatoes, and I'm all out of tomatoes."

"Here, take one of Romano's."

"Oh, gracias, I-"

"SPAIN!"

"Oh right!" Back to the Yandere smile.

Russia got off his lawn-chair, walked over to the other nations, then waved back to his admirers. "See you tomorrow, girls!"

"Wait, WHAT, ARU?"

"We promised the girls we would visit them tomorrow, da. They were all rather amusing, da?"

Prussia jumped off his lawn-chair and grinned to the fangirls. "Who's the awesomest?"

"You are!"

"Damn straight I am." He received a death-glare from his younger brother. "What?"

The girl in the lawn-chair handed England to Spain. Then gave him a little wave. "See ya later, Artie."

"RUN, MAN, RUN!" England rawred while still tied up, in Spain's arms.

"Come on, she's not that ba-"

"I SAID _RUN, _GODDAMMIT! DON'T MAKE ME GO PIRATE ON YOUR SORRY-"

Then Spain ran like a football player. (*shot by Netherlands*) The others just followed, a few of them wondering 'Why the hell does this sort of thing only happen to us?'

**Ok, new chappie! Sorry it too so long. ^^" It's just some idiot thought it was a good idea to give kids _homework _on winter break. -.-**

**America: (Looks away, whistling)**

**Me: Anyways, I put fangirls into the plot for a chappie! Damn, how nostalgic. How long has it been since I've done the 'Fangirls invade the story' thing? Not including the ones I throw myself in?  
**

**Japan: (Looks at Bri's story list) 'Valentine Hideout'**

**Me: Damn, _that _long? Anyways, this was what the poll was for. To determine who got kidnapped. Though now I regret putting the 'Not Here Yet' option.**

**Japan: Why?**

**Me: The top 5 got kidnapped and Not Here Yet was one of them! So I had Prussia fill in that spot since I've had someone begging for him for a while now. You know who you are...**

**Italy: Can we announce the results?**

**Me: Sure, why not? (Looks at poll) O_O How the hell did Romano get first place?**

**Romano: HEY!**

**Me: I-I didn't mean it! I'm just surprised! Second place: Not here yet. I assume it's Austria. -.- Or Latvia. Or Canada.**

**Austria: Why do you automatically assume it's me?**

**Me: Dude, have you _seen _your chibi form? Third place: Iggy.**

**England: HA! Higher than America _and _that frog!**

**Me: Fourth place: Russia, da. Fifth place: America. (F_ YEAH! XD)**

**England: Read who had _no votes. _(Looks at France)**

**Me: France... I sorta saw that coming. And Lithuania... WTF? How did Liet end up with no votes?**

**Russia: (Glance at Liet) Kol kol kol...**

**Me: Oh wells. Review peoples!**


	15. Frying pan and flying tulips

_England: (Rereads last chapter) I'll kill that bloody git!_

_France: Come on, Angleterre, relax a bit. You were in the Top 5, non? Why are you so mad?_

_England: SHE HAD ME TIED UP! WHILE I NEARLY GOT HUGGED TO DEATH 100 TIMES! AND WITH NO TEA!_

_Me: (Walks back in) Ok, I've had my McDonald's and I've read my Hetalia scanlations. (Holds up battle-axe) Now let's do this. (Has army standing behind me)  
_

_England: (Draws his sword) Come back to invade the story again, have you?_

_Me: Uh... DUH. ^_^ I'm **infamous **for self-inserting myself into my own stories, like 21 times._

_England: You're batty._

_Me: I'm not batty, just crazy. Besides, "You'd be surprised what could happen when people get bored." (Raises axe)_

_(Dramatic slow-motion wind effect)_

_Italy: (Randomly runs in with a white flag) Ve~! Please don't fight! We should make pasta, not war!_

_Me and England: (Looks at each other)_

_England: He has a point._

_Me: Of course he has a point. It's his show._

_England: You little-!_

_Me: Iggy... I think we should listen to the Italian. Or at least... compromise. -_-" Cause I think the fangirls would revolt if we couldn't walk into the story and snuggle a chibi once in a while. (A few fangirls nod in agreement)  
_

_England: Fine. Give the fourth wall a **door. **(Turns around) Egypt! We have a job for you._

_Egypt: (Walks in. Then looks from Bri, to the destroyed fourth wall, to England) Oh f_ no. (Walks out)_

_England: Egypt, wait! Come back! (Runs after him) You made the bloody pyramids for God's sake! How hard is a wall?_

_France: (Looks around) China! You made the Great Wall, how about you-_

_China: (Runs like the wind, aru)_

_France: Greece? Romano? Italy?_

_Greece: (Sleeping)_

_Italies: (Playing rock, paper, scissors)_

_France: ...India? (Remembers there isn't an India-tan) Sacre bleu! We need a nation who can build a stable fourth wall..._

_America: (Holds up pictures of the Empire State Building, Golden Gate bridge, and the Hoover Dam.)_

_France: Uh... Poland, can you build a fourth wall?_

_Poland: Like, sure._

_America: WHAT?_

_France: His capital is the "phoenix city". I'm sure he can rebuild the fourth wall again and again._

_America: Fine (but my stuff is better). Bri doesn't own Hetalia._

_Me: But I do own America's vital regions._

_America: What? (Didn't hear)_

_Me: Nothing. ^^" Oh, can we walk into the story since the fourth wall isn't rebuilt yet?_

_America: (shrugs) Sure, why not?_

_Me: YAYZ! :D_

_France: One at a time._

_Me: Awww. T_T

* * *

_

"Here's your tea, Ginoo." Philippines said as she gave China the tea set.

"Thanks, aru." China said dully as he took the cup.

"Do you want anything, Senor Espana?"

"Um... Philippines, no offense, but... _we're sort of having a meeting here._"

"Oh. Sorry." Then the nation in the cute maid dress left. (*sweatdrop* I mean no offense to Filipinos...)

All the chibi-nations and babysitters sat around the huge table. And Greece was sleeping.

"Ok, does anyone here know magic?" England opened his mouth. "_Other _than England?" England closed it.

"What about Egypt?"

"His magic is different."

"How 'bout Norge? He used to be into magic and stuff."

"I resent that." Someone threw a copy of _'The Witches' _at his head. "Ow. Who threw one of England's books at my head?"

"Dude, help England do the magic. Do you really want to be shorter than your little brother?"

Iceland and Norway looked at each other.

"Fine. But Iceland has to call me Onii-chan first."

"Why do I have to-"

"ICELAND!"

"Fine." Iceland looked away from Norway while blushing. "O-Onii-chan."

"Ok, to the library, people. We have work to do."

Later, in the f_ing library...

This time, Prussia was in the middle. England and Norway had spell books in their hands. And everyone else was hiding behind a wall of pillows with army helmets on. Gee... I wonder why...

"West," Prussia said. "If I don't make it... stay the hell away from my flat screen TV in the basement._"_

"I won't touch it, Bruder. I make no guarantees about Austria though."

"Now what the hell would that aristocrat do with a 4 foot flat screen TV?" (Cut to a scene of Austria watching the Hetalia DVD in his living room with Hungary. And we're back.)

"Ok... is Russia awake?"

"Yup." A random girl came in and gave him a vodka bottle.

"Do you have your pizza?"

Ding dong. Spain opened the door to see a pizza-girl with an Italian haircurl.

"Gracias." He took the pizza, gave her a tip and shut the door.

"Alright then. Let's fix this bloody mess."

Spell going well, both nations in complete focus. (Until the author had some pancakes and read a certain review.)

Canada was standing in the front, hoping to get noticed. Of course, he wasn't noticed by anyone other than Prussia and America. The other nations practically saw right through him. Until...

Netherlands randomly walked in, with a hand full of tulips. He ignored the 'WTF are you doing here? O_O' stares he got from the other nations and gave the tulips to the Canadian chibi behind the pillow-fort. Then he gave a small wave to Chibi-Japan and left.

"What was Netherlands doing here?"

"Who cares? Look! The tulips are floating!"

"Cool."

"OMG, flying tulips."

Canada sweatdropped. _How come they can only see the flowers and not me? _he wondered as he tried to keep the tulips away from Chibi-Kumajiro_  
_

England had half a mind to throw the 'floating tulips' out the window so he could focus on the spell for once. Norway ignored it. He hung out with Denmark a lot, so he learned how to ignore things. Which is why this happened.

When the light in the room faded, Prussia was actually back to normal. Along with Poland and Lithuania for some reason. But...

"Dammit! I shrunk again!" England looked down at himself. He was fun-sized. Like he was when this mess began. He was about the same height as China.

Nobody really noticed the fact that Iggy shrunk again. They were all still staring at the magic floating tulips. So the Brit stomped over, snatched the tulips (somehow still ignoring Canada), and threw them out the open window.

"Well THAT wasn't very nice. Who knew England hated flowers?"

"I don't hate flowers! It's just that you gits distracted me with all your gawking! Now look!"

"It could be worse, England."

"Yeah. You, like, got me and Liet back to normal." Poland grabbed Lithuania by the arm and lead (dragged) him out the door. "Like, bye peoples!"

"P-Poland!" (And then Lithuania got glomped by the awaiting fangirls outside.)

"And you got the awesome me back to my awesome self." If Prussia had been looking out the window, like some of the other nations had, he would have noticed a black thing flying towards the open window. "Now I can actually have a beer! Nothing can stop me now-" BLAM.

"Oh mein gott! Prussia!"

Prussia brought a hand to the bump forming on his head. "Ow... Was zum Teufel?" ('What the hell?') Prussia picked up the thing that nailed him. It was a shiny frying pan. "Oh god..."

The door to the library slammed open. There was a teenager with brown hair standing in the door holding a dark-haired little kid. Dark haired little kid that wore expensive looking glasses... Oh crap.

"Hungary...?"

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO AUSTRIA-SAN?"

She held out the absolutely adorable purple-eyed chibi. Said chibi was giving a subtle death glare that said 'Laugh and you're facing her wrath.' But the death glare was less intimidating since he was pouting slightly. Cue the chorus of mental "Aawww :3"s.

Prussia looked at Chibi-Austria and did what he does best. Laugh his awesome ass off.

"KESESESESESESESESE~!"

BLAM. Hungary was not amused.

"OW! England did it!"

Then Hungary redirected her wrath to the little British chibi. Until she noticed he was a chibi. She noticed nearly _everyone _there were chibis. So she did the natural thing.

"Aw~!" She grabbed two random chibis (Italy and Germany) and snuggled them. "They're so cute~!"

"Put me down!" Germany ordered.

"Not only does she have a frying pan of doom, but she'll glomp us all!"

"It could be worse..."

Hungary suddenly remembered something and put the chibis down. "Liechtenstein! You can come in now."

The little girl with the purple ribbon in her hair walked in. In her arms was a very _very _pissed off blonde chibi. Who was holding a a rifle. Switzerland was _definitely _not amused by this.

"Just what the hell did you do? One minute I'm to have a nice relaxing morning, then _this _happens!" Switzerland raised the gun. Several nations 'Meep!'ed and hid behind Spain.

"I think you look cute, Big Bruder." Liechtenstein said. The gun was lowered. Everyone sighed in relief.

Then Austria's eyes widened as he realized an important point. "Um... England?"

"Yes?"

"What happens to the people of our countries when we're like this?"

Everyone had the wide eyed looks our "S_, I hadn't thought of that. O_O"

Meanwhile in America...

"Holy s_! What the hell happened?"

"We're all little kids!"

"And yet some of the tourists and Mexicans are not affected..."

"Forget about that! What do we do?"

"I say we go to the police!"

"The White House!"

"Disney!"

"YEAAAH!"

And the Americans charged to the Disney parks only to realize they were too short for the rides now.

"FFFFFFFFF-!"

**Happy New Years, peoples! :D**

**Austria: You added Hungary, Switzerland, and I into this story...**

**England: Isn't this a _little _sadistic?**

**Me: (Deadpan) This is _me _we're talking about. Of course I'm being sadistic. But I could be worse.**

**England: How?**

**Me: (Grin) Pink Panther 2 parody.**

**France, England, Monaco, and Italy: NOOOO! D:**

**Austria: Review.**


	16. EVERYBODY DANCE NOW!

_The views in December... it was... OVER NINE THOUSAND! (Crushes scooter. Hooray for references ;D)_

_Me: Ok, like, now that the fourth wall has a door... now we can, like, walk into the story whenever we want. Thanks to THIS. (Pulls out piece of paper) Treaty of 'La Porte Fictive'!_

_Nezumi: Isn't that just a fancy way to say Fictional Door?_

_Me: No! ... It's **French** for "Fictional Door"..._

_Nezumi: Can we just open the review letters now, Bri-san? (Holds up an envelope)_

_Me: Fine... (opens letter with her battle axe)_

_Nezumi: (Covers head) Chi! Do you have to open the review letter with your giant battle axe?_

_Me: (deadpan) You don't question the battle axe and I don't question why you hang out with France and Switzerland.  
_

_Nezumi: Chi! They have tasty cheese! Please, just read the letter!_

_Me: (Read letter) "...so when a nation becomes chibi, all the adults of that nationality become children, so what happens to the children?" ... O_O Uh...  
_

_Nezumi: Did you think this through, Bri-san?_

_Me: YES! Everyone under... uh... 16 stays normal!_

_Nezumi: (Nice way to plan, Bri-san...) Can I go help Poland-nii build the fourth wall?_

_Me: Sure.  
_

_Nezumi: (Puts on a hard-hat and helps build the fourth wall with Poland and Berry-san)_

_Me: You can come out now, Egypt._

_Egypt: (Pops up out of nowhere and stares at Bri)_

_Me: Are you still mad because I made you rebuild the fourth wall while my fangirls were destroying it?_

_Egypt: ..._

_Me: Look, I said sorry! Will you at least do the disclaimer?_

_Egypt: ..._

_Me: Fine! I don't own Hetalia. Now will you please **say **something, Egypt?_

_Egypt: ... Are you okay?_

_Me: No. Bri has tests. So Bri can't update. So Bri Nara-sama is sad. ) :_

_Egypt: (Sweatdrop, then pats her head) Uh... there, there...  


* * *

_

America was bored, and Austria's background music was making him sleepy. So he did what a lot of people do when their bored... grab the video games.

But the only options were Guitar Hero (but he couldn't use the guitar because Prussia broke it with his awesome-ness), Sims 3 (Japan would've _killed _him if he went near his 'wife' in the game.), and Dance Dance Revolution.

... Well, DDR wasn't a bad idea.

America just put the game in the console when Russia came over.

"What are you doing, comrade?"

"Playing DDR."

"I can join, da?"

"Uh... sure..."

Suddenly all the other nations popped into the room crying "OH CRAP, ANOTHER COLD WAR!"

The DDR game shouted "EVERYBODY DANCE NOW~!"

Russia and America were dancing on the DDR mats while China was selling tickets to nations and fangirls. They were evenly matched, and both were smiling (*cough*glaring) at each other.

"You can't defeat me like that, comrade."

"We'll see about that!"

Then America started break-dancing on the DDR mat. Yes, you heard me. Break-dancing. He break-danced with skillz you only see in New York City. He made the game go "Holy s_, you MUST marry me after this."

America finally stopped and said "_Your _turn, Russia."

Russia crouched down and did the Cossack Dance on the DDR mat. Aiming his kicks at his American comrade. (Before a million people point out the origin, YES I know the dance is from Ukraine! But she IS Russia's sister, so let's just say she showed it to him, 'kay?)

When the game was over, the screen showed a picture of Chibi-America with the words "America wins! F_ YEAH!"

Russia directed his Yandere smile at the TV screen. The game erased the previous message before "Sorry! O_O" showed up on the screen. Then there was a Chibi-Russia picture on the screen with a "Russia-sama wins! So please don't break me! D:"

America pointed at the screen. "HEY! That's cheating!"

The Chibi-Russia on the screen stuck his tongue out. "Suck it, comrade~." The real Chibi-Russia laughed a bit.

"Screw you!" America threw a random controller at the screen.

"Well THAT wasn't very nice. -3-"

America pushed the power button.

"Want to play Russian roulette, next?"

"I'm not falling for that trick again, commie..."

Prussia walked in asking "What's going on?" Most of the chibis' attention fell on him, since he had a long-awaited beer in his hand. Which meant the chibis were glaring, since Germany wouldn't let them have any.

"That's not _right._" Denmark said. "All the heavy drinker countries are kids so they can't _have _a beer, and yet you have one in front of us? That's cruel."

Prussia shrugged. "Blame West."

Which was why France (Prince of Wine), Denmark (King of Vikings and Nordic Beer), America (We have a million bars for a reason, don't we?), England (Ale, whiskey, rum, the list goes on), and several other countries glared at Germany (who felt guilty, since he IS ranked the biggest drinker there!)

While the other nations were glaring at Germany, Canada walked up to Prussia. "Can I have some beer, please?"

"Sorry, but West said something about alcohol being bad for kids..."

Canada used Puppy Eyes!

Critical Hit! It's super effective!

Canada has won the battle! Moe-ness increased by 3!

Which was why the Canadian walked away with beer. And got away with it. Yes, sometimes being ignored has advantages...

Later...

Denmark was wandering around. Bored. Out. Of. His. Freakin'. Mind.

That was until he noticed a door that was ajar. So, he looked inside. Japan and Sweden were together in the room.

"I wonder why so many people make anime videos with that song you made up, Sweden-san."

"Y'mean Caramelldansen?"

"That's the one."

"Th't's cuz y' edited it t' m'ke it f'nner t' dance t'."

"How?"

Sweden suddenly pulled out an iPod that started playing the original Caramelldansen. It was WAAAY slower, and wasn't high pitched. "Y'really w'nt t' dance t' th't?"

"Good point." Then Japan pulled out his own iPod that played the Caramelldansen we all know and love.

Then the two countries started Caramelldansen.

While Denmark recorded it.

Doing silent maniacal laughter.

**Too shooort... X.X Stupid tests... they messed up mah brain... Oh well! (Pulls out Holy Roman Empire)**

**HRE: Why am I here?**

**Me: 'Cause someone needs to tell the peoples to review!**

**HRE: (Looks at the people, then back at Bri) No.**

**Me: (Holds up Chibitalia plushie)**

**HRE: O/O**

**Me: (Chibitalia impression) Holy Rome, please do it, Holy Rome...**

**HRE: (Blushes) R-Review.**

**Me: (Tosses him the plushie) Here you go, kiddo.**

**HRE: (Takes plushie to his room and has a Chibitalia-gasm over it.)**


	17. Cosplay time!

_Bri-san has an announcement... I want to eventually travel to Europe._

_European Nations: O_O_

_Spain: Yo no la quieren destruir Madrid! D: (I don't want her to destroy Madrid!)_

_England: Lock the borders! LOCK THE BORDERS!_

_Romano: Veneziano! Either run faster or GET OUT OF THE WAY, DAMMIT!_

_Sweden: (Hides his wife)_

_Switzerland: (Loads rifle)_

_Me: OY! I said **eventually **as in 'few years maybe'. No need to break out the armies! Besides, there are countries I want to check out 'cause apparently I'm popular there. (Looks at list of countries that read my fanfics) Most of the Nordics._

_Sweden: (Runs away with Finland)_

_Norway: Iceland, scare her away with your food. Quick._

_Denmark: Yeah! Beer party at my place!_

_Me: Germany..._

_Germany: (Faints) X_X_

_Prussia: Cool! Do it again!_

_Me: UK..._

_England: (to his brothers) SAVE THE QUEEN! SAVE THE QUEEN!_

_Me: Oh, btw, I found the 2010 Bloodbath scanlations... (Puts a random star on Netherlands) You **do **make a good Christmas tree! :D Now... (Grabs Iceland's arm) Norway, Turkey, may I take Ice-kun's hand in marriage?  
_

_Iceland: What?_

_Me: Dude, you jumped to Top 10 favorite characters within 24 hours. You jumped up 6 rankings, my friend~. Plus, you're a Bishie~! ^_^  
_

_Iceland: I meant, 'Don't I have a say in this?'_

_Me: Fine... (Let's go of Iceland) Remember, I don't own Hetalia. Now here is your Chibi-fied Hetalia on pixie sticks, coke, and whatever made Canada 'emperor of the banana boat'._

_Russia: Yes, Bri may not own Hetalia, but I own her, da? ^J^ (Put hand on her shoulder)  
_

_Me: (Crying) Look I said sorry! I promise I'll get all the peanut butter off! T_T  
_

_

* * *

_

"What were we high on when we agreed to this?"

"I dunno, but I like this!"

Hungary thought everyone there was cute. So what'd she do? She dressed them up, of course! There's nothing cuter than chibis in costumes! It was rather random, so you could've ended up as anyone.

America slammed the door to his room open with a triumphant laugh. And he was in a Superman outfit. Bonus points managing to gel down Nantucket to be Superman's hair-curl. "HAHAHA! NOW I REALLY _AM_ THE HERO!" He stuck his arms out in front of him as he ran, making flying sound effects.

"Keep it down, you bloody git!" England shouted.

"Don't talk! You'll make me mess up!" said Hungary as she finished the drawing under England's bangs. "Now put these on!" Hungary held up a pair of glasses.

"Are those _Texas_?"

"NO! Just put them on!"

England reluctantly put the glasses on. "Anything else?"

"Let me get the black hair-dye-"

"NO WAY!" England stormed out of the room. With a black cloak, glasses, a light-up wand that ran on batteries, and a red lightning mark on his forehead. And the Harry Potter fans rejoiced.

"I don't remember Harry Potter being blonde." Hong Kong said as he looked down at England.

"I don't remember Hungary telling you to dress up... as Jackie Chan..."

"Touche."

Meanwhile...

The Nordics were walking down the hallway. Iceland almost felt like laughing at his older brother. Norway was wearing his old clothes, which meant... his old viking outfit with the horned helmet. Denmark had his hair more messed up than usual and was wearing a t-shirt that looked like his flag. Sweden was in a tux.

"How come you two don't have to wear our old outfits?" Norway asked.

"Apparently the girl who draws the 'Scandinavia and the world' comics is Danish, so I decided to dress up as one of the characters."

"So you dressed up as the Denmark from there?"

"Yup. Best part," Denmark pulled out a beer bottle, "I get to carry around a beer everywhere!"

"Didn't Germany ban beer?"

"Want he doesn't know won't hurt him."

Norway almost facepalmed. Almost. "That doesn't explain why _you're _in a tuxedo." Norway said to Sweden.

"For th' wedding."

Finland looked down at Sweden. "What wedding?" Finland got the picture when Sweden blushed. "You can't be serious, Su-san! Don't say things like that!"

"If you two have a wedding, can I drink my beer already?"

"Go 'head."

"Skal!" Denmark said as he opened the bottle and started drinking.

"Ahem."

Denmark did a spit-take. He turned around to see a grouchy chibi-Germany dressed as Holy Roman Empire once again. Germany walked over and dragged Denmark away by the ear.

"Ow ow ow ow..."

"Beer does damage to children! And we represent the countries! You want to break your country?"

"No, sir! Now could you let go of my ear? I need it!"

"No!"

"Norge! N-Norge! Heeelp!" Norway ignored the Dane. Germany continued to drag Denmark away. "Noooorge!"

Meanwhile...

Japan was grateful he got to cosplay as an anime character. He hadn't gone to a con in _ages _so he couldn't really cosplay, but since Hungary made every chibi cosplay, he could finally cosplay again.

Japan had his black hair spiked up. He was wearing lots and lots of eye-liner... oops, I mean guy-liner, so he pretty much had panda eyes. He had a white sweater and baggy blue jeans on. Cookie to whoever can guess who he's cosplaying as. Hint: name starts with 'L'.

"Look, Fratello! I think it's Japan! Hi Japan~!"

"Shut up!"

Japan turned around to see the Italies dressed up as Mario and Luigi. Italy was Mario and Romano was Luigi. Italy smiled brightly and waved at Japan.

"Japan! Japan! Look at me! I'm Mario! Let'sa go~!" (Raise your hand if you think the English dub of Italy sorta sounds like Mario. *Raises hand*)

"Um... you make a very good Mario, Italy-kun."

"SPAIN! GET ME A TOMATO, DAMMIT!"

"Ok~!" Spain skipped in with a tomato and a matador outfit. (Dat _ass! _*drools*)

"Why is Spain-san...?"

"If I have to put on this f_ing outfit, I'm making the tomato bastard do it too!"

"I guess that makes sense..."

Then a chibi being chased by Hungary tripped in front of them. Hungary picked up the struggling chibi and sighed. "Sorry, but I was promised a year's supply of yaoi if I dressed you up like that."

"That doesn't help, aru!" China snapped.

China was stuck in a shabby blue NBA jacket and jeans. His ponytail was slightly messed up and he was stuck wearing nerd glasses.

"Wait... that looks like..." Romano's eyes widened and he looked up at the ceiling. "JUST WHAT THE F_ ARE YOU HIGH ON, BITCH?"

(Uh... crack fics. Some with genderbending and some with nekos~. :3)

"And?"

(Poland's Maru kaite Chikyuu.)

"AND?"

(Fine... and yaoi. -.-)

"THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT!" Romano fumed.

"Who are you yelling at Romano?" Spain and Italy asked. Everyone else there facepalmed.

Meanwhile...

"Bruder... won't you come out?"

"No."

"But you look cute, Big Bruder."

"I don't want to."

Liechtenstein was standing outside the door to Switzerland's room. Hungary forcibly put him in his costume, the zipper got stuck, then he refused to come out. Austria saw Liechtenstein standing there and decided to see what was wrong.

"Bruder won't come out. Could you go talk to him?"

"Um... of course." Austria opened the door and went in. "Switzerland? Are you okay in here?"

"Great, it had to be _you_." Switzerland quickly scrambled under his bed before the Austrian could see him.

"Come on, Switzerland. You're getting Liechtenstein worried."

Switzerland blushed from under the bed. "I _can't _come out."

"Just come out, Switzerland! It can't be _that _bad."

The Swiss chibi poked his head out from under the bed. Then he and Austria had a nice long look at each other.

Switzerland had a cute pair of Pikachu ears poking out of his hair. His face was so red at the moment, that it was hard to see the two red circles painted on his cheeks. What made poor Switzerland's situation worse was the fact that Austria was dressed up as Ash Ketchum (Yes, THAT Ash Ketchum).

"Hungary planned this, didn't she?"

"Yup."

**France (in a butler outfit): Why did you have us dress up? And why did you make China cosplay as you?  
**

**Me: Because (emo corner) I _never _get to cosplay. No matter how much my friends say I'm China. (Looks at France) Why are you dressed like that?**

**France: Because I'm one hell of a butler! ^^**

**Me: (*Shot*) OW! What the hell? _He _said it!**

**France: At least you didn't make any Naruto cosplayers.**

**Canada (in a Naruto jumpsuit): I'm right here...**

**Me: Oops, sorry, uh... who are you again? ^^; (*Hit with a hockey stick*) OW! I mean, 'Sorry Canada!'**

**Russia (in a suit, with an eyepatch, and a Russicat on his lap): Review, da? ^J^  
**

**Me: ... (Doesn't know what spy movie that's from.)  
**


	18. Once again and a game of Ninja

_Me: I think I should explain some things._

_a ) Canada was Naruto 'cause CANADA COULD BE A FREAKIN' NINJA IF HE PUT HIS INVISIBILITY TO GOOD USE! France was Sebastian from Black Butler cuz they have the same English voice actor.  
_

_b ) Sorry I suck at description. And if I had the scanner, I would totally draw out the cosplays for you guys and post it on Deviantart or something._

_c ) (*Hands out cookies*)_

_d ) Also-_

_Nezumi: Bri-san! The cosplay pictures are developed! (I gotta say, there were of lot of pictures...) Now you can sell them.  
_

_Me: ... Thanks, Mousy-kun. Now, as I was saying-_

_Nezumi: Can I go help Po-nii fix the door?_

_Me: Sure Nezu- Wait, what did you just call Poland? O_O_

_Nezumi: Po-nii~! :D_

_Me: (Says it out loud and applauds self for creating the single most brilliant/lame pet-name for Poland. -.-) Just go. Now, what was I saying? ... I forgot. Oh well. Ice-kun~! Do the disclaimer!_

_Iceland: Bri does not own Hetalia._

_Me: If I did, this wouldn't be on Fanfiction now would it? Oh yeah, if you peoples have any questions or anything, just ask~. I'll try to answer them._

_Iceland: Are you sure that's a good idea?_

_Me: Why do you say that, Ice-kun?_

_Iceland: ... Nothing._

_Nezumi: Should we warn her, Onii-chan?_

_Iceland: Nah...  
_

_

* * *

_"Let's try this again, shall we?"

"Are you sure it's a good idea to have Russia help this time?"

"No. But he has magic too, as I recall."

Once _again _a chibi nation was in the 'Dirt Circle of Epic Failure' (other names are 'English Transmutation Circle', and 'The Chibi-inator'), and everyone was taking cover out in the hallway. This time it was France in the circle, with England, Norway, and **_Russia _**doing the spell.

"Why are we trying to do this to France this time?"

"Because I want to give the idiotic, shameless, selfish, ugly, perverted frog an excuse to get out of here."

"HEY!" France said. "I am _not _ugly, Angleterre!"

"Shut up, Frog."

The trio of spell-casters started muttering the spell and the circle started glowing. But as usual, with England casting the spell, _anything _and** _everything _**will! go! WRONG!

Italy walked over to the crowd with a bowl of pasta in his small hands. "Ve~! Germany! I made a pasta for you~!" But Italy didn't notice the important thing in front of him. A banana peel. That he was about to step on.

"ITALY! NO!"

"Ve~?" Italy stepped on the banana peel, sending the pasta into the air. The pasta flew through the air in slow motion, all the nations followed it with their gazes. Until they realized where it was heading.

Insert America's slow-mo "OOOH CRAAAAAP."

SPLAT. The pasta. Just landed. On Russia. Prepare for 2012 people.

"MY GOD!"

"MY PASTA!"

Russia stared out blankly at everyone. Then he pulled out the lead pipe. **"Kol kol kol kol kol..."**

"VE~! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Germany! GERMANYYY!" Italy was being chased by Russia while Germany was chasing Russia. Running round and round in a circle. (Probably with 'Spanish Flea' as background music. Or something by Austria.)

"GODDAMMIT, WHY THE HELL DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING?" England yelled before a white light overtook the room.

"Ugh..."

"I'm still un enfant!"

"On the bright side, Romano's back to normal."

"And it looks like Greece-san is himself again as well."

A full-grown Romano stood up. "Alright, tomato-bastard let's go... Spain?" The Italian looked around for the Spanish man that was beside him a minute ago. "Spain...? Where the hell are you?"

Romano took a step forward and heard something go squish under his boot ('cause EVERYONE on this show has boots on at one point.) He saw a little dark-haired something clinging to his foot with a smile.

"Romano~!" Oh god. It sounded like Spain was on helium.

"S-Spain?" Cue Romano's internal spaz attack.

"Si!" Cue Spain not caring that he's the midget now.

Romano stomped over to England. Each step with a _Squish _and an 'Owwie! DX'. England was face-palming at the moment, so he didn't notice the Italian charging at him. Which was why he was shocked to feel Romano lift him in the air.

"Dammit! What the f_ have you done to Spain, you bastard? Fix him, or I'll go to Sicily and call the Mafia on your ass!" Then he started shaking the chibi in his hands. "Fixhimfixhimfixhimfixhim!"

Meanwhile, Greece stared out in a daze. Not sleeping yet.

"Greece-san?"

"S_, we broke Greece. Maybe if we hide the body Turkey and Egypt won't notice."

"Actually, I think Pops would be glad we broke Greece."

"Don't talk like that, guys!"

Japan walked up to the dazed Grecian and tugged his sleeve. "Greece-san? Are you okay?"

Japan felt Greece's hand on his head. Along with a pair of fake cat ears. Greece smiled down at him. "I am now~." Japan was suddenly scooped up in a hug in Greece's arms. (Giripan~!)

_It was a trap! O_O _everyone realized.

Suddenly, Turkey slammed the door open. Apparently he felt a disturbance in his 'Nihon-Monitor' and went over to see what was wrong. "GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF JAPAN, YOU LAZY, STUPID-ASS, CAT-OBSESSED, BASTARD!"

"Hey!" Japan objected from Greece's arms. "Greece-san isn't stupid!"

"Japan... likes my hugs better... right, Japan?"

"Um..."

"Of course he doesn't! He likes _mine _better!"

"Mine."

"Mine!"

"Mine."

"MINE, DAMMIT!"

Greece looked up for a second. "Zeus says he likes _mine_ better."

"Screw Zeus! Japan likes my hugs better!"

(Meanwhile on Mt. Olympus.

"I don't know why, but I feel like sending a lot of lightning storms to Turkey."

"That's nice, Zeus...")

Turkey and Greece started fighting over Japan. Japan was being pulled back and forth between the two of them.

"Ow! Don't I get say in this?"

"NO!"

Japan put his hands together. "Kawarimi no Jutsu!"

Poof! Suddenly there was a poof of smoke. Japan was gone and in his place was a random log.

"Look... a log..."

"What the hell?"

"Well _somebody's _been watching way too much Naruto."

"Wait, JAPAN'S A NINJA?" America asked.

"_No, _you _think_?"

_Later..._

"Hey, guys! I was wondering if you guys could play a round of Ninja for me."

America was before Hong Kong, China, Japan, and Korea. And he was holding a camera.

"Uh... what's Ninja?"

"Isn't it that game where Americans try to hit each others' hands while trying to look like ninja, aru?"

"Yeah!"

"... Sure. Why not?"

So all the Asian got into a circle and got into their pre-fight-poses. When America said "Start!" all hell broke lose.

The rules of Ninja were simple: Hit a part of your opponent's hand in one swift movement while they dodge in one swift movement. Then they have to freeze in whatever position they are in after they attack. Usually when Americans play, it Player-A lunges/copies-an-anime-fighting-style while Player-B cheats/only-moves-their-hand-an-inch/gets-smacked-somewhere-you-do-_not_-want-to-get-smacked (Ex. My part-Italian best friend got slapped across the face because he had his hands up too high. And I knocked the wind out of a guy because I went Naruto-style and didn't notice his hands near his stomach).

But when _Asians _play Ninja... damn. It looks like something straight from a freakin' ninja movie or something! Everything looks coordinated, and controlled, and faster, and cooler. (Bri-chan saw some Asians playing Ninja at my school once... They were playing on a _ledge_. _Five feet high. Barely wide enough to put your foot on it. And neither of them fell! Holy S_... O_O *Eternal respect for Asians doubled*) _

So when China, Hong Kong, Korea, and Japan played Ninja... America got the BEST. KUNG FU FOOTAGE. _**EVER.**_ Okay, maybe not Kung Fu. Only China was using Kung Fu. Korea was using Taekwondo. Japan was using karate/Anime Fu. Hong Kong was using Mixed Martial arts or something.

Of course, they all still went one at a time, but you could barely see it because of the speed they were going at. They would freeze for .01 seconds before the next person attacked. China and Korea were ganging up on Japan, Japan was defending himself, Hong Kong was aiming at China.

"What are you doing, aru?"

"It's time for the student to become the master, Sensei."

"Like hell I'm gonna let that happen, aru!"

In the midst of the fighting, Korea slipped on the wooden floor.

"Crap, da-ze!"

Then Korea used one hand to gain support on the ground as he flipped himself over to land properly. Cue the Crowning Moment of Awesome for Korea. Let's throw some bishie sparkles in there to make him look cooler. And the Korea fangirls cheered.

Then China killed the moment by poking Korea's other hand. "You lose, aru."

"No fair, Aniki! I slipped!"

"You still lose, aru." Then they went back to fighting while Korea was just sitting on the ground.

Korea felt a tiny hand on his shoulder. Korea turned to see Chibi-America still holding the digital camera, but smile at him.

"It's okay, Korea. I thought you looked pretty cool."

"Thanks, America."

**Me: (Watching the Asians play ninja**)

**America: (Passes the popcorn)**

**England: You two are being childish. (Looks at game) 40 pounds on Hong Kong!**

**America: 100 dollars on Japan!**

**Me: America no! You don't have enough money to bet with! (Holds up Chibi-Spain) One mini Spaniard on China!**

**Spain: (Smiles at audience and waves) Review~!  
**


	19. Meeting failure

_(Walks in arguing with everyone)_

_Me: Come on! Why can't I bet a country?_

_Romano: HE'S NOT YOUR COUNTRY!_

_Me: But I can't bet Florida! America's in on the bet already! Fine then, I bet 1000 pesos and an orange! HAPPY NOW?_

_Romano: VERY!  
_

_America: By the way, what happens if I can't pay my part of the bet?_

_France: (Kyouya Ootori voice) Well you could always pay me with your body~. (France bet on China)  
_

_Me: (*Shot*) WHY THE HELL DO **I **KEEP GETTING SHOT WHENEVER FRANCE DOES THAT? (*sigh*) New chappie~! Okay, I actually did get some requests. First off, (holds up Chibi-Canada) the door to the Fourth Wall is unlocked. Y'all can have this. (Tosses Canada into his mob of fangirls)_

_Canada: AAH!_

_Prussia: The awesome me will save you, buddy! (Dives in after him)_

_Me: (Grins) I love my job. (Laughs) I **LOVE **this job._

_Nezumi: Job? You get paid for this?_

_Me: Yeah, in reviews and compliments. And awesomesauce. (Grin) Lots and lots of awesomesauce. ^_^_

_France: Bri does not own Hetalia~. If she did-_

_Me: I would've been ban from SO many countries. ^^;_

_Nezumi: For what, Bri-san?_

_Me: (Makes a list) My failed attempt to sing like Italy's English dub I did on a dare (I'll have to delete that vid later), torturing Iggy in 4 fanfics, certain pairings I ship may as well get me ban from those countries... (rambles on for 5 hours) ... converting to yaoi-ism because of the fandom, France's other voices references, and, finally, writing this chappie.

* * *

_

"First, let's take attendance."

"We don't need to take attendance! What are we, 5-year-olds?"

"..."

"Ok, forget I said that..."

England held up the list. "America?"

"HAHA! The hero wouldn't be late for his own meeting!"

"... Moving on. France? HEY! STOP GROPING ME, JUST SAY HERE! Russia?"

"Da~."

"China?"

"I'm over here, aru!" China shouted from the other room.

"Bloody hell, we should get them to stop playing ninja, eventually. Italy?"

"PASTAAA~!"

"I'm right here, dammit!"

"Germany?"

"Present."

"Japan?"

"Present!" Japan shouted from the other room as well.

"Spain?"

"Aqui estoy~!" said the helium-voice between France and Romano.

France hugged his Spanish friend. "Mon dieu! Mon ami, you sound so cute~!"

WHAM. "GET OFF OF SPAIN, BASTARD!"

"Hong Kong?"

"Here!" In the other room.

"Korea?"

"RIGHT HERE, DA-ZE~!" Korea was very happy. Why? He stole Aniki's seat. Which originated in Korea, da-ze.

"Greece?"

"Zzz..."

"Finland?"

"Here!"

"Sweden?"

"Hn."

"Ok... he scares me. Denmark? Norway?"

"THE KING OF NORTHERN EUROPE IS RIGHT HERE!"

"Idiot."

"Iceland?"

"Here." Iceland was petting Mr. Puffin.

"Austria?"

"Present."

"Hungary?"

"Here."

"Liechtenstein?"

"Present."

"Switzerland?"

"... Present..."

"... Uh, Switzerland? Why are you still dressed like a Pokemon?"

"The zipper's stuck! I can't get it off!" Switzerland tugged at the zipper for emphasis.

"..._Riiight. _I believe that's everyone."

"You forgot the awesome me!"

"... You're not even a bloody country anymore."

"Of course I am! It's just that I'm _so _awesome, the mapmakers don't know how to fit all my awesome-ness on a piece of paper!"

"You forgot me too..."

Everyone looked around, looking for the source of the noise. "What was that?"

"I'm Canada!"

"Probably the wind or something."

"Maple..."

"OK! FIRST ORDER OF BUSINESS!" America got up and placed a jar with dollar signs on the table.

"What's that?"

"A swear jar."

Romano stood up. "God f_! Why the f_ do we f_ing need a f_ing swear jar, dammit!" Romano sat back down and tossed a coin into the jar. Hungary clapped to show how damn cussy that sentence was.

"'Cause I need it."

"Why?" England asked.

"For the sake of the rating."

"AND BECAUSE HE STILL OWES ME MONEY, ARU!" China yelled from the other room.

"Ok... Next. Any questions?"

Austria raised his hand.

"Yes, Austria?"

"Um... what happens to the children of our countries since we're like this?"

"..."

Somewhere in America...

"Kyle, clean your room!"

"No!"

"I am your father, I have the power in this house, and I say CLEAN YOUR DANG ROOM!"

Then the 12-year-old kid hung his chibi-father to the doorknob by the collar of his shirt.

"PUT ME DOWN!"

"Buy me an Xbox."

"GET ME OFF THE DOORKNOB!"

"Would you prefer the chandelier?"

"I'LL GET YOU THE STUPID XBOX, JUST PUT ME DOWN!"

Back at the meeting...

"I guess we'll never know."

"Next order of business... what _are _we having for dinner tonight?"

"Pizza with shrimp?"

"We never did get to eat that pizza from last time..."

"VE~! Why must you guys put such strange things in my pizza?"

"I can cook-" England began.

"No you can't." everyone interrupted.

"Man, I could sure go for some Chinese takeout." America shouted, just to bug China. And suddenly a random flying wok pwned America.

"How did he _do _that? Wasn't he playing Ninja?"

"ANCIENT CHINESE SECRET, ARU!" China answered.

"Ancient Chinese secret that originated in Korea, da-ze!" BLAM.

"K-Korea?" America poked the knocked out Korean. "Korea! How many fingers am I holding up?"

Korea mumbled a random thing in Korean.

"He's fine."

"STAY FOCUSED, PEOPLE! NOW WHAT ON EARTH WERE WE TALKING ABOUT?"

"Uh... global warming?"

"... Pasta?"

"I thought it was truth or dare."

"NO TRUTH OR DARE!"

"Aw, why not England?"

"Hungary will record it!"

"This is very true..."

"Let's just play truth or dare! It's not like we ever do anything _useful_ at these meetings anyways!" France said.

"..." And everyone silently agreed with him.

"Fine. If we play truth or dare-"

"Screw the truth! I want **dares!**"

"Dare, then. Who's first?"

"THE AWESOME ME WANTS TO BE FIRST! AND I DARE AUSTRIA TO LET ME PLAY HIS PIANO!"

Austria paled, but agreed. Prussia walked out of meeting room and into the next room. Austria put his face in his hands when he literally heard Prussia slamming his hands on the keys. His face hit the desk when he heard several dozen strings in his piano break. And he cried onto Hungary's lap when he realized Prussia was trying to play 'Mary had a Little Lamb.'

Prussia walked back into the room with a grin on his face. Everyone stared at the dead-looking Austrian in Hungary's lap.

"Dude, I think you broke him."

"That wasn't the _only _thing I broke!" Prussia held up a piano key that flew off when he slammed his hands down. Austria took the key from him and stared at it.

"H-He broke middle C!" Then he went back into Hungary's lap. "CHOPIN! FORGIVE ME!"

"Chopin was Polish." Germany said. "Remember, we Wiki-ed it-"

"SHUT UP, YOU FOOL! HE WAS AUSTRIAN!"

"I-" England put a hand on Germany's shoulder.

"Leave him."

"Who should go for Mr. Austria since we sorta broke him?"

Denmark stood up. "Norge! 'The Usual!'"

Norway grabbed Denmark's neck as he almost hissed "You are the King of the Vikings, blah blah blah."

"Ha...ha ha... Ok... N-Norge! I give! I give!" Norway let go of Denmark, who was gasping for breath. "Haha! Guess you still hate to admit it!"

"Anyone would hate to admit that. Spain, hug anyone in the room right now."

Spain looked around, then glomped Romano. He even managed to knock the Italian off his chair.

"WHOA! WHAT THE F_, SPAIN?" Then Romano's hand stretched up and dumped another coin in the swear jar.

"I just did the dare~!"

"Then stop hugging me already, dammit!" Another coin to the jar.

"America, say a reference. We seem too be lacking some."

America grinned. "Ok. Brooklyn Rage!" Puts on sunglasses. "In America!" (YEEAAAHH!)

England blinked. "Just what the bloody hell was that a reference of?"

"The most American references I could think of."

"American my arse-"

"Sorry, what was that? Try speaking American, it's the only language I know."

"Liar."

"Just move on with the dare, America!"

"France has to admit how cool I am!"

France sighed. "L'Amérique est un crétin génial."

"Thanks~!" Then the Google Translator in his head activated. "HEY!"

England smirked at this, then sipped his tea.

"Ohoho~! You wanted me to admit how cool you are!" France then had a very wide grin as he looked at England. "Angleterre, admit you love me."

England did a spit take all over Germany. "WHAT?"

"You heard me~."

England looked around desperately. "Does anyone have a gun?"

Everyone looked at Switzerland (I mean, Swiss-a-chu *shot*). He looked back. "_What? _China told me to put my gun away so that I don't 'break' anything."

"THAT'S RIGHT, ARU! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO REPLACE ALL THE THINGS YOU GUYS BROKE, ARU?"

"But you bought all that stuff on eBay, Sensei."

"SHUT UP AND HOLD STILL, ARU!" Then China went back to trying to smack Hong Kong's hands.

"Besides, England, you can't shot France. That's my job."

England sighed. "What do I have to do, Frog?"

"Admit you want my sexy body~."

England opened his mouth to say something but got interrupted my Mr. Puffin.

"HOLY S_, WE'RE SURROUNDED BY TURTLES!" Then the puffin got up and dropped a fish in the swear jar.

There were suddenly baby turtles everywhere. On the table. On the nations. On Romano's nerves.

"They brought reinforcements with them this time, dammit!" He dropped a baby turtle into the swear jar without noticing.

"Can we keep them?"

"NO!"

America laughed as several turtles crawled onto his head. He picked up on of them and pointed. "Look! This one's got a mask!"

"..."

America grinned. "N-"

"I swear to God, if you say 'Ninja Turtles' I'm gonna hit you tomorrow."

And so the meeting ended with chibis trying to get a bunch of turtles back into the sea, Asians still playing Ninja, and America getting a few coins and a well-fed turtle for the economy.

**Well that's the chappie~! (Got the truth or dare thing from a Youtube vid of cosplayers doing that. And the random turtles from the new episode FINALLY coming out! ;D)**

**Spain: (Hugging one of the turtles)**

**Me: Oh, we gonna have to have a poll to see who wins the ninja game. ('Cuz I'd probably chose whoever has more action movies.)**

**England: ... You and all your bloody polls that nobody notices...**

**Me: At least I haven't created a poll to see which Hetalia character I'm most like. -.-**

**Everyone: ... Please don't compare yourself to us... (You're too over-the-top to be us)**

**Me: Anyways~! (Drags Romano over to tell the peoples to review)**

**Romano: Review, dammit!  
**


	20. Teh winner and TOGA PARTY!

_(Looks at the giant bet jar with a baby turtle on my head)_

_Me: Damn. You could buy a small country with this._

_Nations: O_O_

_Me: I didn't mean YOU guys. (Tries to do the math in my head to see how much Sealand is worth in dollars.)_

_Sweden: You kept one of the turtles._

_Me: (takes turtle off head) You mean him? I named him after Crush the turtle in Finding Nemo and gave it a Japanese accent. (Hugs turtle) Korosu~!_

_Japan: (Sweatdrop) (*whisper*) She translated it wrong. Crush is Kurashu. She just made his name 'kill'._

_Nezumi: (*whisper*) She did that on purpose. She thought it would be a subtle pun.  
_

_Sweden: (*whisper*) H'r naming sense's as bad as F'nland's._

_Nezumi: (sweatdrop) (*whisper*) Why do you think I've been stuck with 'Simple-minded Mouse' since 2008? ^^;  
_

_Me: Oh, and peoples! Found out Bri-chan(san/senpai/onee-chan/onii-chan/oyabun/sensei) is staying at Dominican Republic-chan's house again soon. (Dominican Republic walks in)  
_

_DR: Otra vez? Oh bueno... a la playa! :D (Again? Oh well... to the beach!)  
_

_(Puerto Rico walks in to drag DR out)_

_Me: btw, I saw the New Zealand sketches... (Glomps New Zealand) To the New Zealanders, YOUR COUNTRY'S ADORABLE~! CAN I KEEP IT? :D (Hugs tighter) IT'S SO FLUFFY! XD_

_NZ: (Being squished) X_X_

_Nezumi: Bri-san, stop crushing New Zealand-san!_

_Me: NEVER! DX_

_Nezumi: REMEMBER WHERE FANTASY MOVIES ARE FILMED!_

_Me: (Drops the adorable country) O_O_

_Everyone: (*Cough* Crazy *Cough*)_

_Me: I AM NOT CRAZY, I'M INSANE!_

_Nezumi: (Facepalm) Bri-san doesn't own Hetalia, Hima-nii does. If she did, then history would be messed up forever._

_Me: 'THE HELL, MOUSY-KUN? -_-*_

_

* * *

_All the nations watched the Asians play ninja. They were either

A) Cheering for their buddy

B) Calmly watching while eating popcorn

Or C) Betting/already-bet a ridiculous amount of money (or in Denmark's case, the deed to Greenland's house) on China, Hong Kong, or Japan

At the moment, it looked like anyone's game. China was aiming at Japan, Japan was aiming at Hong Kong, Hong Kong was trying to surpass his sensei.

"GO JAPAN!"

"WIN FOR ME, CHINA! I WON'T OWE YOU ANYMORE!"

"C'MON, HONG KONG!"

Yes, the countries who won their bet would walk away _loaded_. Even some of the random countries that aren't in this story came over to bet despite the fact that they had no idea what was going on.

"VAMOS, CHINA! I BET MY PLATANO ON YOU, DAMMIT!"

"...Calm down..."

It was anyone's game. Until China managed to tap one of Japan's fingers. The Japanese man stared in wide-eyed shock. As did everyone else, until China's face broke into a grin and America dropped to his knees.

"MY ECONOMYYY! NOOOOOO!"

Several nations broke down crying. All of them shouting in their respective languages "DAMMIT!"

Japan moved away from the fight and went to an emo corner. "Sumimasen..."

China laughed. "That's what you get for the Sino-Japanese War, aru! Great work, Hong Kong, aru! Hi-Five!"

"'Kay, Sensei."

Nearly all the nations silent-screamed as Hong Kong's hand almost met China's. Then China swiftly moved his hand out of the way.

"Too slow, aru! HAHAHA!"

"DAMMIT, DON'T DO THAT WHEN OUR MONEY'S ON THE LINE!"

"ARE YOU _TRYING _TO START WORLD WAR 3 BY US KICKING YOUR ASS?"

China held his hands up. "What, aru? You really think I would do something that stupid, aru?"

SMACK. Hong Kong hi-fived both of China's hands. "Yes."

"O_O"

"SHENMEEEEEEE?"

"You let your guard down, Sensei."

A battle-cry from most of the nations pierced the air like an atomic bomb. "CHINAAAAAAAA! DX"

Denmark grinned as he reached into the bet-jar and retrieved his deed to Greenland. Then England, Denmark, Puerto Rico, and Iceland took the jar to split the riches.

Greece walked over in a white cloth and gave Hong Kong a leaf-crown and a gold medal. Hong Kong threw his arms into a Victory V, with a dead-pan look on his face. Greece gave China a Shinatty-plushie and a silver medal. Greece walked into Japan's emo corner and gave him a bronze medal and a comfort-hug.

"Uh...Greece... why are you in a dress?"

"It's not a dress... it's a _toga._"

Hong Kong looked at Greece. "Let's have a toga party."

Denmark, Puerto Rico, America ('cause he heard 'toga party') and England (who grabbed some ale already) pumped their fists in the air chanting "TO-GA! TO-GA!"

China sighed as he looked at the shiny silver medal.

"Oh China~!"

China gulped as he saw several _very _pissed off countries glaring at him as they cracked their knuckles.

"My platano..."

"My money..."

"My molesting rights for a week..."

China slowly backed away. "Wait... we can talk about this, aru..."

Russia appeared between the angry mob and China. "You forget that China's a карлик now." Russia held up the midget over his own midget self. "You wouldn't _really _hurt something this cute, da?" Russia whispered to China "Quick, act cute."

China felt humiliated, but gave everyone the puppy-eyes. And added a baby accent. "Chu weally wanna hurt me, aru?"

Several Hispanic countries resisted the urge to squee. France gave in to that same urge and released an all manry "KYAAA~!" Several other countries left the room, cuz they can't have revenge on something that cute. No, they'll do it after England fixes this mess.

One toga party later...

"Man, that was _some _party last night."

"Has anyone found Angleterre yet? I'm scared he might do something crazy."

"He wasn't _that _bad last night, was he?"

_Flashback_

_There was loud music and nations running around in togas. Most of the nations attending were there to drown their sorrows of losing the bet in juice. Those that didn't care were partying. And Hungary recorded it._

_"YOU KNOW WHAT? FORGET THE BAN ON BEER!" Germany yelled (he bet on Japan). "DRINK UP!"_

_Then the beer/wine/vodka/sake/rum/ale/etc. was brought out, and the rest is history. (*Shot*)_

_"Ve~! Fratello, where are we gonna eat tonight?"_

_"Idiot, the same place we eat every night."_

_"You mean?"_

_"Si."_

_Both of the Italians stood on the table and cried "TONIGHT WE DINE AT OLIVE GARDEN!"_

_France, America, and Japan were a randomly/conveniently placed stage singing karaoke. And America was using the Star-Wand as his microphone. (And started singing the 'Otaku Parade'... you should know the melody...)  
_

_Migite ni wa MANGA~! Hidari te ni wa LAPTOP!_

_Anime, Anime, Ani-anime PAREEDO~!_

_Miwaku no sekai e, IKUZE~!_

_Te wo totte wa ni natte mawaru yo chikyuu go_

_MANGA no issho de zekkouchou~!_

_Aka, kuro, shiro, subete no iro._

_Ore-tachi wa otaku kuni desu_

_He-ta-li-a~!_

_Then England stormed (stumbled) onto the stage took his wand back and raised it in the air._

_"ENGLAND OF BRITANNIA COMMANDS YOU ALL TO **DANCE!**"_

_And the nations started Caramelldansen 'til it hurt. America didn't complain 'cause he was a hero, and heroes are borderline indestructible. Except for when Kryptonite is around. That stuff is evil... Anyways, America lasted the longest without complaining._

_"Oh god, England, you sadist!" France said after 5 minutes. "Make it stop!"_

_England made everyone stop dancing and ran out shouting "LONG LIVE THE BRITISH EMPIREEE!"_

_There were sweatdrops throughout the room._

_"Somebody had a little too much rum."_

_End flashback_

"Come on, what's the worst that could happen?"

The television in the living room turned on. "And in other news, a tiny flying angel in a dress... I mean, _toga... _attacked Tokyo last night." Japan facepalmed. "The angel turned buildings into a flower-pots, a random citizen into a total bishie, and got an autograph from the manga-ka of Fullmetal Alchemist. The citizens are arguing about whether to call this incident 'Drunken Angel Rampage' or 'Attack of Chibirisu-zilla'."

Japan sighed. "Why the hell is it whenever _something _goes on a rampage, they _always _attack Tokyo?" Japan's gaze turned to America for a moment.

"What are you looking at me for?"

"I'm looking at the source of a million Godzilla parodies."

"Are you still pissed off about all the times my cartoons somehow mess up Tokyo?"

"..."

Then the doorbell rang. On the doorstep was a package that said 'From the people of Japan, to China. He's _your _problem now.' In the package was a hungover Chibi-Iggy in his Britannia Angel outfit.

"Turn the light off... I promise I'll never drink or attack Tokyo again... just turn the blasted light off..."

Japan glared at America. "Yes, America-kun. I'm still mad about Tokyo being attacked. Again. And again. And _again._ By _random things._"

**Sorry it took so long and sorry this chappie sucks and (*mumbles 'Sorry' over and over*)**

**England: Calm down. -_-"**

**Me: Oh, by the way, the updates are gonna slow down again... Sorry... Oh, Bri-chan saw HetaOni.**

**Everyone involved: O_O**

**Me: I will _never _be able to look at a clock the same way again. O.o Oh... and Tony... (Bops Tony on the head with Nezumi's chibi-hammer)**

**Tony: OW! WHAT THE F_?**

**Me: For not locking up your buddy, Steve! DX I had nightmares, dammit!**

**Everyone: (*Sweatdrop*)**

**America: WHY DID YOU MAKE HONG KONG WIN?**

**Me: THE VOTES HAVE SPOKEN, DAMMIT! EVEN WITH THE REVIEWS, HONG KONG GOT MORE VOTES!**

**America: (*Sweatdrop*)  
**

**Me: So who's telling everyone to review this time?**

**Everyone: (*Plays Rock-paper-scissors*)**

**Japan: Please, review.  
**


	21. Game night

_Prussia: The awesome me has taken over this fanfic!_

_England: No he didn't. Bri's just getting the cake for Japan's birthday party. (Even if we are a tad late. The 11th was days ago.)_

_Japan: Really, we didn't have to prepare a party for me!_

_America: Of course we did!_

_Italy: We're your friends, Japan~!_

_Me: (Running in with a cake shaped like the Japanese flag)_

_Everyone: (The center... so red...)_

_Me: (Trips) NOOO!_

_(Cakes flies towards Japan in slow-motion until Greece and Turkey swoops in to save the day)_

_SPLAT!_

_Everyone: O_O_

_Korea: (Sarcastic) Well, there goes the cake.  
_

_China: (Deadpan) Such a shame, aru.  
_

_Japan: (Wipes a bit of cake off Greece and Turkey and eats it) The cake is delicious, Nara-san._

_Me: Um... thanks. (There's no need to be so dang formal. You could call me 'Bri-chan' once in a while, Japan. -.-") Um, I'd like to thank the reviewer who gave me the idea for this chappie. (YES, THANK YOU, SORA-SAN! XD) And now the usual requests. Um... (Picks up Denmark, Austria, and Canada) Canada, you sir, are very popular. (Tosses them out to the fangirls)_

_Nezumi: Um... Bri-san... (Holds up a request letter)_

_Me: (Opens letter with battle-axe) ... Two requests for Bill the Bishie. (The random citizen from Iggy's Tokyo Rampage)  
_

_Nezumi: (Raises eyebrows) I'll go get him... (Tosses total random bishie to his new fanclub)_

_Bishie: COOL! I GET A FANCLUB! :D_

_Me: Yes, Mr. One-Scene-Wonder. -.- Japan, disclaimer._

_Japan: Nara-san does not own Hetalia. If she did (wipes another bit of cake off Greece) there would be more cake._

_Germany: Has anyone else noticed that most of the people invited to this author's note are paired with Japan?  
_

_Everyone: ..._

_Me: Mwahahahaha~! XD_

_

* * *

_"GAME NIGHT! GAME NIGHT!"

"Oh be quiet, America!"

Several nations (the hyper ones) agreed on a game night. And then dragged everyone else into it. Which was why nearly every European nation was around a poker table. Yeah, the people making bets never left the toga party.

Sweden, Russia, and Germany gave everyone impenetrable poker faces. Yes, even if they are chibis. But France... (*cough* Monsieur Raepface), Canada (Mr. Moe-face), and Italy (Ve~! ^_^) were epically failing.

The Hispanic countries weren't there. They were all in another room slapping dominoes onto a table. Dominican Republic's turn _always _being the loudest. ( If you've ever seen Dominicans play dominoes, you'd know what I mean. 'You gotta _smack it _onto the table. _Smack it!_')

"Denmark! Stop daydreaming and tell us if you'll raise or fold, already!"

"Oh! Uh... Raise!"

With that, all the epic poker facers, Denmark, America, and Poland bet this time.

"Po-po-po-poland's rule, po-po-poland's rule~." Poland sang as he spread out a royal flush.

"Poland. You'll stop doing that whenever you win a round, da?"

"Almost makes me regret the day Lady Gaga made that song."

"Don't say _that_."

"I said _almost, _didn't I?"

"Can we stop playing already?"

"Aw... why?"

"Because... uh... *ahem*"

Everyone looked at the small mountains besides Russia and Sweden. Both of them with their default faces on.

"Strange... You'd expect... the bastard with the mask on... to win... something."

"WHAT'D YOU SAY?" And Greece and Turkey started fighting.

"What else is there to play?"

Japan and China walked into the room with a box of Monopoly. The rest of the nations shrugged as the placed the monopoly board on the table.

"Dibs on the racecar!" America declared as he tried to snatch the car.

"Ve~? Shouldn't I be the car since Italian sports cars are pretty?"

"... Honda... Toyota... Nissan... enough said." Japan said as he claimed the car.

"Aw..."

"...Can I have the pot of gold then?"

"Hell no!" Ireland yelled as he took the pot of gold. (Sack of money. I always thought it was gold though.)

"Come on, Ireland!" England yelled back. "You _always _get to be the pot of gold!"

Which started this huge argument about who gets to be what pieces. Several nations were still pissed off that Japan got to be the racecar. England and his brothers were arguing over the pot of gold. The Bad Touch Trio, Austria, Poland, and Netherlands were having a fierce rock-paper-scissor match over the dude on the horse. Seychelles, Portugal, and Sealand wanted the ship. Germany and Russia were having a glare-down over the cannon. So... yeah... it was a very loud argument... over little metal pieces...

"Let's haaave a toast with our boots, Hetaliaaa~!" Italy sang as he held up the unwanted boot.

"OMG, he actually picked the boot."

"The _boot, _Italy? _Really?_"

"Ve~. There isn't a bowl of pasta piece, so I'll take the boot since nobody wants it."

China looked at the nations for a second before leaving the room. The nations fell silent for a second as they heard something other than dominoes in the Hispanic's game room.

"Mexico! I need some silver, aru!"

"Por que, China? Can't you see I'm about to kick Dominican Republic's ass?"

"Like hell you are!" said nation retorted.

"It's only for a second, aru! Just give me some silver before World War 3 starts in the other room, aru!"

"Ok, ok, calmate! Just tell me how much you need..."

"..."

"NECESITAS _CUÁNTO?_"

"DIOS MIO, CHINA!"

"ESTA PENSANDO EN HACER UNA GRAN ESTATUA O ALGO ASI?"

"MIEEERDA."

"Use your inside voices, aru!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, CHINA?"

"This _is _their inside voice!" everyone heard Spain say/yell.

"Whatever! Just give me your silver for a second, Mexico, aru!"

Then there were very loud clanging and clinking sounds that sounded like someone was working with metal at an insane speed. Then China walked back into the other game room with an armful of shiny little monopoly pieces. Only these looked that things each nations would like.

"You made a shiny bowl of pasta!" Italy said as he held up his personal piece.

"Sensei made mine a panda..."

"Cool! My piece is Superman! With a hamburger! XD"

"Your welcome, aru." As he picked up the silver Shinatty-chan.

An hour later...

"When will it end, already?"

"Stop whining already, America."

So far, the game somehow managed to: make Russia ruler of half the board, have everyone land on Canada's space, and half the nations become one with Mother Russia. Thank God it was only a game.

"America, just give up New York Avenue."

"NEVER!"

"Can't we just end the game already? Russia won."

"NEVER!"

"Ju-"

"I SAID NEVER, DAMMIT!"

"How the bloody hell are we going to finish this bleeding game then?"

Then someone walked over and flipped the table. There were pieces everywhere with the flying and the hitting the floor and the making a huge mess that China will have to clean up later. (China: WHAT, ARU?) Then the nation sat back down in his chair with a deadpan look on his face.

"Um... Thank you, Egypt."

"Now what do we play?"

"Risk?" Italy suggested.

_All _the nations in the room gave him a look that said _"Oh f_ no did you suggest Risk in front of countries."_

"Ve! Germany! Don't glare at me like that!" the Italian cried as his German friend gave him a death-glare that half the Italian population felt.

"Italy, don't you remember the last time we played Risk-"

"Shh! We promised not to mention it ever again!" England said hastily.

"Let the flashback speak for itself." America said.

_Flashback_

_KABOOOOOOOOM!_

_End Flashback_

"..."

"Is Twister ok, then?"

"Yeah, Twister is fine."

Five seconds later...

Crack. "AIYAH! MY BACK, ARU!"

"China, you aren't even tangled with anyone."

There was a big-ass Twister mat on the ground, and a mini one off to the side so the chibi-nations could play. And after twenty turns everyone was in an... *ahem* awkward position, tangled up in each other.

"Right hand to red."

"Oh goddammit!"

Several nations had to hold themselves up with one hand (England, France, Spain) just to reach the spot. But most of them just slipped and landed on their chins. SMACK.

"Owww..."

"Yeah! I win~! Ve~!"

"Good for you, Italy..."

"Now what?"

There was suddenly a loud crash and Spanish cussing throughout the house. Everyone went to the Hispanic's game room to see what happened. The table they were using for dominoes somehow broke. And Dominican Republic won.

"Weeeh-pah! I WON!"

"Mieeerda."

"BUT YOU BROKE THE DAMN TABLE!"

"_AGAIN!_"

China just stared. He was very very sad that the chibis had to stay at his house cause they get hyper and break stuff. But throw a party at his house and the number of broke items broken is the same as his population.

"WHAT THE HELL, ARU! THAT TABLE WAS FROM THE MING DYNASTY, ARU!"

"China, you should know that Ming _anything _will break."

"EVERYONE WHO ISN'T A CHIBI, **OUT, ARU!**"

"Great party-"

"OUT!"

**China: Another party chapter, aru? =_=**

**Me: What? It was Japan's B-day on Friday and...**

**Egypt: (Walks in with his usual hat-thing, but with an Egyptian flag pattern)**

**Me: There's a hell of a party at his place, at the moment. Yes, Egypt, you got me to watch the news. I hope you're proud! DX**

**Egypt: (Points at flag) Very.**

**China: Review, aru.**

**Me: And I totally did _not _forget Spain's birthday! That's why the Hispanics got their own room! So Spain can spend his birthday with family~. (Hopes Inner Bri won't kick my ass for forgetting to get him a cake.)  
**


	22. Clean fail, and the Zipper Incident

_Japan and Spain: (Flattered that people remembered their birthdays)_

_Me: (Still not used to people calling me awesome, so blushing a shade of red known only to Spaniards) T-Thanks for the reviews, peoples. To Stephy-san, it is my goal (motivation) to make people laugh and cheer them up, so your review made my day. ^_^ (Though I am a bit concerned if I'm distracting peoples from their studies... o.o *got laptop taken away multiple times because I utterly **suck **at Chemistry (I think I have a Z in that class) and forget homework to type for my peoples*)_

_Me: Attention Peoples. Me has news. If you know already, you may skip this. 1: Greece, Turkey, Sweden, and Finland are getting their own Hatafutte Parades (you can cheer now). 2: The movie has been found. (But not subbed). I may have only understood half of it, but it was EPIC. 3: We all must learn the dance at the end credits cuz Tv Tropes already labeled it a meme. (It's somewhere on Youtube. We shall all dance this on Hetalia Day, desu yo.) If Hima-sensei is troll king, then Megavideo must be his castle._

_England: Moving on to requests. (Reads list) Canada, Prussia, China, and myself... Let's go. (Walks out to the fangirls)_

_Japan: Nara-san does not own Hetalia..._

_Me: I think we all know what would happen if I did. ^_^_

_In case you forgot:_

_Axis- All chibis_

_Allies- All chibis_

_Canada- Chibi  
_

_Prussia- Normal_

_Austria- Chibi_

_Hungary-Normal_

_Greece- Normal  
_

_Romano- Normal_

_Spain- Chibi  
_

_Swiss- Chibi_

_Liech- Normal_

_Korea- Normal_

_Hong Kong- Normal  
_

_Iceland- Normal_

_Finland- Normal_

_Sweden, Norge, and Denmark- Chibi_

_

* * *

_There was much cleaning after that game night. America, Spain, and Japan were in charge of cleaning the room the Hispanics played in. America and Japan saw... a room that looked like a Hispanic buffet exploded in it. The busted table only added to this. And yet there was not a single domino on the floor.

"Uh... Spain-san...?"

"Dude, what the heck happened in here?"

"My colonies _really _know how to throw a fiesta."

Which was when they were cleaning they found scattered in random parts of the room: Chips and salsa, some tostones, a maraca, empanadas ('pastelitos'), churros, something smothered in Dulce de leche, churrasco, chili from Chile (*shot*), Puerto Rico's güiro, a guitar, and a taco. And also...

"America-kun, why are you holding an orange?"

"No reason, Japan. I just think that one of my states went to Spain's party without me. I'm gonna have _such_ a long-ass talk with Florida later..."

"And with Argentina and Chile."

Spain was staring at the busted Ming table. Scratched onto it was the following conversation:

**Argentina waz here! (*chibi-Argentina giving the peace sign*)  
**

_Argentina, stop scratching on China's table. He might get mad._

**I can take him. Besides, aren't you scratching on the table too? (*evil grin*)**

_... Go back to Europe, idiot._

**Not without you, Flaco! XD**

The rest of the scratched conversation was cut off by a domino-shaped dent in the table. And Spain started to question were his former colonies got the strength to cause a dent.

His question was answered when he saw a million bottles (just bottles, too many different drinks to list: Coke, Rum, Country Club soda...) in a corner.

Spain sighed as he proceeded to clean his siblings' mess.

Meanwhile in the other room...

"AIYAH! You won't leave this room until this mess is cleaned up, aru!" China said as he held up his mighty mop of Ming power. When China left, the chibis and their babysitters to sigh.

"Stand back everyone. I'm going to try a cleaning spell to make this go quicker." England said as he pulled out his spell book.

Everyone gave England a 'Are you f_ing nuts?' look. But he drew the circle on the floor and started chanting.

"NO IGGY WAI-"

"Scourgify!"

There was a flash of light and everyone knocked out on the floor. China opened the door to see the room clean but the nations passed out again.

"_AGAIN, ENGLAND, AHEN?"_

"It was just a cleaning spell! At least nobody shrunk this ti-"

"Uri nara mansae!" said a helium voice.

"..." China pulled off a scary-ass death-glare and pulled out his wok of doom.

"C-China... we can talk about this... not the face! Not the face!" England ran away from the incredibly pissed off Chinese Chibi.

Romano sighed. "At least nothing else happened..." Then he noticed the fully grown knocked out German on the floor.

"Ugh..."

"Germany, are you ok?" Chibitalia asked.

"Ja... I think so." Germany said as he sat up.

"Yay~!" Then the Italian chibi threw himself into Germany arms in a hug. Making GerIta fangirls everywhere go 'Aww...'

The other Italian got pissed off at this. "You know what? F_ it!" Romano glared up at the ceiling and stuck up his middle fing... WAIT, WHAT? D:

"DID YOU JUST FLIP OFF THE AUTHOR? O_O"

"YES. I. F_ING. DID." Then Romano noticed the pizza-girl with the Italian haircurl walk away with Spain in her arms. "HEY!" Then Romano started fighting with the pizza-girl, who looked like his fem-self, over Chibi-Spain.

Spain smiled while thinking 'This is exactly like a dream I had once... Only there were more tomatoes and less fanfiction...'

And Romano-chan learned... sorry, _learnt _(Hey, Iggy. If it's learnt, then why is the computer saying it's a spelling error? XD) a very important lesson:

Don't mess with the author, bitch. -.-

Later...

"THAT IS IT! I WANT IT OFF!"

"You know it's going to be in pieces when we're through with that tiny thing-"

"I KNOW! TAKE IT OFF!"

Switzerland wanted the Pikachu _off _already. It was annoying and the Swiss-a-chu joke is getting old by now. So everyone gathered around to see what to do to destroy the zipper.

"We can try cutting it apart with scissors." England suggested.

"Alright just hurry up-"

Then England held up said scissors... they were _huge_. About the same size as the chibis.

"I borrowed these from Wales." England explained as everyone gave him strange looks.

"Those are sheep shears!"

"Bad idea, then?"

"You _think_?"

"I have an idea!" America said with a smile.

"What is it, America?"

"HAHAHA! This!" America pulled out the big-ass chainsaw that chainsaw that scared Canada. Speaking of Canada, he ran away at the sight of the thing.

WHIIIIIIR!

"HOLY-" England had a small heart-attack.

"WHO THE HELL GAVE HIM A CHAINSAW?"

"No, that's not necessary, America. Maybe there's a better way to do this."

"Ohhh... I get you." America pulled out a... Swiss army knife. He started looking through it until he found the mini-chainsaw part.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!"

"America!"

"What?"

"NO MORE CHAINSAWS!"

"'Kay." And put the chainsaw away.

"How about we-"

BLAM. A speeding bit of silver flew through the air and destroyed the zipper trapping Switzerland. Everyone looked at the doorway to see a smiling blond holding a rifle.

"Is that better, Switzerland?"

"Yeah... Thanks, Finland..."

_Meanwhile in the Latino-mobile... (For DR's birthday on the 27th)_

Mexico had to finish driving Cuba, Dominican Republic, and Puerto Rico to their houses. But Dominican Republic was getting on his _last _nerve. She wouldn't shut up!

"Hey, Mexico."

"Que?" Mexico glared at her reflection in the mirror.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!"

"Are we there yet?"

**_"NO!"_**

"Are we there yet?"

"No, Niña, we are not there yet."

**There's the chappie~! ^_^**

**Romano: Are you still pissed at me?**

**Me: Of course not, Romano-chan~. You just have to suffer 72 hours of torture~.**

**Romano: Pfft. What could _you _possibly do to torture me?**

**Me: Let me rephrase that. 72 hours of potatoes~! XD (Or 72 hours of hearing Italia Parade (fem!Italies doing a duet of Hatafutte.))  
**

**Romano: NOOO! DX**

**Italy: Ve, PASTAA- I mean, Review~! (^_^)~  
**


	23. Sleigh ride

_(Limbs in) Hi peoples! :D_

_England: ... What happened? o.o_

_Me: I tried cooking again. T_T_

_France: (Holds back a laugh) X3_

_England: What happened? It can't be **that **bad._

_Me: I burned my foot while making ramen noodles. T_T (Really did... Good thing I was wearing socks at the time...)_

_Japan: WTF? o.o"_

_France: (Giggle)  
_

_England: How the bloody hell do you burn your **foot**?_

_Greece: While making... a commoner's dish._

_Me: I don't know... T_T And the worst part is the noodles came out bland._

_France: (Bursts out laughing with tears in his eyes) X'D_

_England: At least **you **didn't burn water. =_=_

_Me: No, but I did burn tea._

_England: ...Who's the worse chef here, me or you?_

_France: (ROFL) Mon dieu...! I can't breathe...! XD_

_England: That's enough, Frog. On to requests._

_Me: Iggy... Canada... (Reads request) Oh my... we have a pairing-kiss request here... O.O ... a FrUk kiss._

_France and England: (Blush and back away slowly)_

_Me: Um... Bri-chan can't do that. I've seen shippers at their worst (one of my BFFs is an Avatar the Last Airbender fan, I've provoked Twilight fans, and I'm a Narutard; the sources of the fiercest shippers **ever**). I've only dropped hints to what pairings I ship because BRI-CHAN IS TOO YOUNG TO DIE, DAMMIT! DX In Hetalia there are too many pairings to offend! FrUk vs USUK! AusHun vs PruHun! PruCan vs PruAus! RoChu vs RoLiet! AnyoneXJapan! And those are the just the ones I can think off the top of my head! (Starts walking) One wrong step and I'm- (trips into England)_

_England: (Gets knocked over and collides with France...'s lips... with his own... I hope you're happy, Captain Blood-san...) (Blush of shock)  
_

_France: (Blush of enjoying this)_

_Me: ...screwed... O_O  
_

_England: (Pushes France away) THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT! (Looks at the audience) THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT, ALRIGHT? AN ACCIDENT THAT CONVENIENTLY FULFILLED THE REQUEST, NOTHING MORE!_

_Me: YEAH, SO DON'T HUNT ME DOWN IN A RAGE OF MASS DESTRUCTION! IT WOULD DESTROY A **VERY **IMPORTANT PART OF AMERICA-KUN! (Y'all can guess that for yourselves.)_

_France: Bri does not own Hetalia. If she did, she would have a the nations r-_

_Me: THAT'S ENOUGH, FROGGIE!_

_England: ... Are you sure you aren't English? **At all?**_

_Me: No. And peoples, Bri-chan finally found the Hetalia group at my school... (Nervous giggle) ...they've dubbed me their China. Now 'Russia' is trying to scare the crap out of me. T_T_

_England: (Puts hand on her shoulder) So sorry..._

_Me: Relax. I'm gonna be forced to get a haircut soon... then I'll be Lithuania. -_-" (Ironic since I managed to get our 'Latvia' mad by drawing a Latvia chibi picture and letting 'Russia' get it.)_

_England: ... Dreadfully sorry...

* * *

_

"Germany? Can I have some candy?"

"Germany! England hit me!"

"Ve~! Can I go to the bathroom?"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP! ONE AT A TIME!"

Germany was in 'the apron of house-cleaning/mommy-ing' with a swarm of chibis surrounding him. Iceland was holding his brother, Prussia was laughing at his bruder, and Hong Kong was calmly eating dumplings.

"Aren't _any _of you going to help me out here?"

"..."

"You guys suck!"

Denmark ran into the room with car-keys. "Who wants to ride Santa's sleigh?"

"We do!"

Most of the chibi-nations (America, Korea, Norway, France, Austria, Sweden, and Spain) ran outside to Finland's sleigh while ignoring Finland's protests.

"Denmark, no! The last time you drove caused the crash of '69!" Finland stated/cried.

"Relax! This can't be too hard!" And with that, Denmark and the crowd of chibis flew off. The cry of some startled animal probably asking 'What the hell?'

Finland walked back into the house with anime tear-streaks. "He almost ran over Shanghai!"

China stared. "He almost ran over my pet panda?"

"Uh-huh."

"Ok, he's going down, aru." China pulled out his wok. England held him back.

"Wait! You can't! You might hit the sleigh! We _need _that!"

"I-"

"And the new iPod Touch I was getting England for Christmas is in there!" Finland cried.

England stared at Finland for a second before pulling out his wand. "Ok, he's going down."

"England no!" several remaining nations yelled. "You could might f_ up Christmas!"

"Don't care, aru. Go ahead."

England sent a beam of light to the sleigh. But the power of Christmas made it bounce off without a scratch. But Denmark, freaking out, accidentally yanked the keys to the sleigh out. Making the sleigh full of chibis go down.

"OH HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE!"

"Mayday! Mayday! We're going down!"

"Y'know y' are f'xing m'wife's sleigh aft'r th's."

"Don't worry. There are bamboo trees down there to cushion the fall."

"Bamboo trees? As in _China's _precious bamboo trees?"

"Yes."

"OH FU-" CRASH.

The other arrived to see: Korea hanging by the collar of his shirt on a bamboo tree, America grabbing onto Korea's foot to avoid the peril of falling a great 2 feet to the ground, Austria on the floor searching for his glasses, France apparently landed on top of Spain, Norway glaring at Denmark, Sweden still in the sleigh since he actually put on the seat-belt in his wife's vehicle, and Denmark gazing at the 'stars' while shouting "Let's go again!"

China double-facepalmed. England walked up to the American idiot hanging above him. "Are you alright, you git?"

"Yeah. Just hanging out."

"And _how _are you going to get down?"

"Catch me, Iggy!"

"America, wait- oof!" Chibi-America landed on top on Chibi-England.

China just stared before Korea found a way to swing on the bamboo and glomp his Aniki. "Uri nara mansae~!"

Finland ran over to the sleigh. "Su-san! Are you alright?"

"..." Dazed look~.

"Oh god, Denmark broke Su-san!" Finland waved a hand in front of Sweden's face. "If you're ok... I'll do anything you want, Su-san!"

"... Ev'n th' wife-c'rrying race?"

"Yes, even the wife-carrying race... wait, you mean you were just...?" Dang it! I have to be the 'wife' again! I _never _get to compete for real. T_T Maybe I can convince Estonia to play with us next time...

Later...

After everyone got scolded, there came a knock at the door. America answered it and looked up.

"Oh! Hi Sealand!"

England immediately facepalmed. "What does _he _want?"

"HAHAHA! I can't wait to see the look on England's face!"

America walked in with a tall blonde man with thick-eyebrows and a wide grin. And ocean-blue eyes...

"Oh _bloody f_ _no!"

"Hi Little-Jerk-England, desu yo~!" the blonde man said with a wave.

"Has to be a nightmare..." England pinched his own arm with a deadpan expression. "Blast, I'm not dreaming. Which means-"

"You screwed up _big time_."

"Does this mean you'll recognize me as a nation now?"

"Not in a million years."

Meanwhile with the funny chibi-fied Americans...

"Ok, since we can't go to Disneyland-"

Room-wide groan.

"What do you think we should do?"

"Go-karts!"

"Rob a candy store!"

"How 'bout we find a way to fix this mess, smart ones!"

"Fine. We'll fine a way to fix-"

"Or we can totally go to that pool that has a _huge _water-slide!"

"We should vote. Votes for fix this?"

A few hands went up.

"Water-slide?"

Most of the room shot their hands into the air.

"It's decided then. TO THE POOL!"

And when the chibi-mericans ran to the pool, they saw a sign on the gate.

Adult Swim.

"FFFFFFFFFF-!"

"Now you know how we feel about it!" a random 12-year-old laughed.

**Me: There's the chappie. Sorry it took so long. Writer's block sucks~. btw, there's Sea-kun, person-who-requested-him.  
**

**Finland: Why did you make me the 'wife' of the race again? T_T**

**Me: Cuz Sweden was the first not-Iggy's and/or America's-sibling country to get Top 5 in "Which countries read my stories the most" of 2011. (Hugs Su-san)**

**Sweden: Hn.**

**Me: Oh yeah, since I simply _can't _resist doing after putting Finland's sleigh in the story. (Grabs Denmark and Sealand)**

**All three: Crashing through bamboo, on Finland's Christmas sleigh-**

**Finland: No. You should've done that _months _ago.**

**Me: Again, writer's block sucks~. And the only sugar I have right now is cereal. T_T**

**Denmark: Review! XD  
**


	24. Another competition

_(Bows to somewhere in the audience) Thank you for sending ideas for this chappie to me. For saving me from 2 weeks of writer's block and sulking in an emo-corner and the other readers from weeks of non-Bri-style-crack. And congratulations, Yuri-chan, for being the 300th reviewer._

_Spain: (Tosses confetti)_

_Nezumi: Yay~! ^_^_

_Me: Now, usual requests. (Throws Canada, England, Prussia, Russia, and Denmark out to the crowd.) And..._

_Japan: (Walks in with his arm in a sling)_

_Me: ... (Walks over and gives Japan a gift basket and a careful hug, then goes back to hosting the author's note)  
_

_Japan: ? (Takes out card in the gift basket) 'Sorry about the Tokyo joke earlier, hope you and your people are ok, -Nara, Bri. PS. I sent my other OCs to help fix everything.'  
_

_Nezumi: Today's chappie is brought to you by the letter 'H'._

_Me: As in 'Hidekaz Himaruya'-sensei who owns 'Hetalia'. Not me. Ever._

_

* * *

_"_When _are you going home, Sealand?" Chibi-England sighed as the meeting began.

"When you guys recognize me as a nation." The young boy-turned-man said with a smirk.

"Never then." America said.

"Go watch some anime."

"I can't. Mama took my computer privileges." he said with a pout.

England glared at Finland and Sweden. His look said _'Way to go, Mama.'_

"What? He wasn't doing his homework!" Finland said.

England sighed again. "Why don't you go play with Latvia?"

"I can't do that either."

"Why the bloody hell not?"

"Cuz here's right here, desu yo~." Sealand took off his sailor hat. He stuck his hand in there and magically pulled out a bunny- I mean a trembling Chibi-Latvia.

Russia smiled. "Hello, Mr. Latvia~. ^J^"

Latvia's eyes widened and he trembled more. "R-R-R-Russia!" He tried jumping back into Sealand's hat.

"You can't stay in there all day, Latvia~. ^J^"

"Russia. Leave Latvia alone. We have a meeting to do."

"Da."

"Ok, I'd like to say one thing before we start this meeting." America said with a serious look on his face as he straightened up some papers.

"What is it, America?" England asked.

"Sealand is better at magic than you are."

"YOU SON OF A-"

"I second that motion." France agreed.

"Now who'd like to carry the motion?"

"YOU BETTER NOT SAY ANYTHING, YOU GITS!"

"I third the motion." Switzerland said.

"Fourth, aru."

"FIFTH, DESU YO! Now what are we talking about?"

"Just shut up and continue the meeting!" Germany yelled, while the Chibitalia on his head nodded.

Everyone sweatdropped and glanced at each other. The looks on their faces all said the same thing. 'I liked his chibi voice better.'

"First order of business is to figure how to fix this mess England caused."

"Dude. Just what the hell do you think we've been doing for the past... what? 2 weeks?"

"I thought it was a month."

"Well, _somebody _didn't keep track of time here." Glance at the ceiling.

"Who's idea was it to put a calendar up there anyways?"

"When's lunch, aru? I think it should be now, aru."

"What's for lunch then?"

"McDonald's?"

"No, America." everyone responded.

"Burger King? Wendy's? Chick-Fil-A? Sonic? Taco Bell? Pop-" England covered his mouth.

"I believe _my _cooking should be enough to-"

"No, England." everyone responded.

This evolved into a huge argument over who should make lunch. And then got a thunderstone and evolved into a cooking competition over who had the best food. Winner got to order around the other nations for a week and 'worldwide bragging rights.' Which was why some miscellaneous countries came over.

"India? What are you doing here?"

"Relax, I'm not competing. But you're going to need this," she put a brown-ish block of some Indian sweet in England's hands (I forgot the name), "if you want to eliminate any bad tastes."

"Who's going to judge?"

"I say we all taste it, so that way it's fair."

India gave England a bigger block of Indian sweet and left.

"Who's first?"

"That would be moi~." France held up his gourmet food for all to try. They all agreed it wasn't bad (except Iggy, cuz he's such a little tsundere).

"Next?"

"Hn." Sweden held up a can of surstromming. The stuff that scared the crap out of Denmark. Let's just say it's acquired taste only Sweden and Norway were used to. And I packs one hell of a punch.

"OH MY GOD!"

"IT BURNS!"

"VE~!"

"QUICK! GRAB THIS STUFF THAT INDIA LEFT!"

All the nations grabbed a small piece of the brown-ish block. America stuffed it into his mouth first and made a weird expression. The strong-ass taste of surstromming got replaced by an equally strong taste of the Indian sweet.

"Holy s_." several nations said.

"It tastes like someone spilled sugar all over a sugar cookie that's been marinated in sugar for 12 straight **hours.**" America said. (My history teacher brought some of this Indian sweet to my class when we were studying India. I was one of the few brave enough to try it. That's about as good a description I can give other than: 'It makes oreos, chocolate chip, and sprinkles taste sour in comparison.')

"No, I'd say it tastes like a SuFin fic on Christmas."

"Are you sure you don't mean GerIta on Valentine's Day?"

"Nah, it taste like HRExChibitalia."

"One: India isn't competing, so don't judge it. Two: Let's all agree that this 'Tastes like Diabetes.'"

"Agreed." Now they can understand why India brought it to drown out any bad tastes.

They moved on with the competition. England's food required the 'taste-killer sweet'. China's got a good reaction like France's food. Of course the Italians made pasta and pizza. It was when they reached the dish of a Hispanic country that everyone sweatdropped.

"So plain."

"Rice, plantains, and some meat."

"Is that _it_, Dominican Republic?" Spain asked his former colony.

"Yeah." Dominican Republic said. When everyone had to try it, she gave some to everyone but Spain. Spain tried to get some again. Dominican Republic made the dish dodge Spain's fork.

DR smirked. "No es un chin para ti, Bobo." (Not a bit for you, Fool.)

"Por que no?" Spain whined. (Why not?)

"Recuerda los años 1809 a 1821?" (Remember the years 1809 through 1821?)

"No..."

"Exactamente! Espana Boba~!" (Exactly! Foolish Spain~!) (Google 'Espana Boba' for a demonstration of how bad a daddy Senor Antonio is~.)

"Me pidio perdon despues de Haiti darte una paliza." (I said sorry after Haiti beat you up.)

"Todavia eres un mal padre." (You're still a bad parent.)

"Lo se!" (I know!)

After a lot of arguing in Spanish, which somehow turned into a debate of where Columbus is buried and who he liked better, the contest moved on. All was going smoothly until Turkey got pissed off that they didn't like his Ashure. So he shouted "Screw you, my pudding is awesome!" and randomly ran off with Romano.

"WHAT THE F_?"

"No Spain to protect you now!"

"That was hundreds of years ago, dammit!"

"Romanooo!" Spain abandoned his argument with DR and tried to run after Turkey and Romano. Everyone else just had deadpanned expressions.

"So China, France, and Italy make lunch from now on? Agreed?"

"Fine."

"Alright."

"Wait, aru!" China said with a smirk. "You have to do what we say now, aru!"

"It's a tie, so it doesn't count."

China stared blankly. "Wǒ hèn dui wǒ de shēnghuó, aru." (I hate my life, aru.) (I'm probably gonna make China go emo by the time this is over. XD)

A lot of running and bitching on Romano's part later...

Turkey ran away with Romano slung over his shoulder. Red cape waving behind Turkey awesomely. And they both glared upwards.

"What the hell, bitch?" they both asked.

What? o.o

"Why the hell am I being kidnapped?" Romano asked.

Dude, it was a request. Just play along.

"But what's my motivation?" Turkey asked.

(Facepalm) I dunno! Uh... You're kidnapping Roma-chan to be the Ottoman freakin' Empire again and to prove your have the awesomest fudgin' pudding on the planet!

"Oh... cool."

"WHO THE F_ ARE YOU CALLING ROMA-CHAN?"

Romano-Tomatosayswhat?

"What?"

XD lol

"Dammit! Dio, make it stop!"

Ok, ok, fine. And Turkey saw a figure approaching on the horizon.

"What the hell?"

It was a dark-haired chibi riding on a bull. Bad time to wear a red freakin' cape.

Turkey glared at the sky again. "You know what? This story is bullsh-" PWNED.

**Greece: Nice. (High-fives Bri-chan)**

**Turkey: Why must you torture everyone?**

**Me: Not true. I torture those that react.**

**Greece: Which makes you... the perfect target... bastard.**

**Turkey: WHAT'D YOU SAY? (Rolls up sleeves)**

**Me: Don't hurt Greece-san! DX**

**Japan: (walks in with the broken arm) P-Please! Don't fight!**

**Everyone else: (stares at Japan)**

**Me: Do you need anything, Japan-sama?**

**Turkey: An icepack?**

**Greece: An extra pillow?**

**Me: Another hug?**

**Japan: No, I'm fi-**

**Me, Turkey, and Greece: (group hugs Japan)**

**Japan: Um...**

**Everyone-else-paired-with-Japan (basically EVERYONE): (Joins in on the group hug on Japan)**

**Japan: (being smothered) H-Help!**

**Latvia: (pops up out of nowhere) R-Review...  
**


	25. GOOOOOAL!

_Me: Hi peoples~! I would like to apologize for the delay in this chappie and the Blind Idiot Translation of the line China said in Chinese. (I would like to thank those who tried to help me fix it.) -_- (Bri-chan only knows Spanish and basic French, so those are the only ones I can sorta edit)  
_

_America: But you used Google Translator for China's line._

_Me: Exactly. _

_America: Haha... Burn._

_Me: I'll be right back. I need to go get prepared for the chappie. ^^ (Couldn't get any of my other OCs to help since they're helping Japan) (Leaves)_

_Everyone: (She's probably going to go to Tv Tropes to look for more references.)  
_

_Canada: Hey, Bri, can I be in this chappie? (Blocked by Romano)  
_

_Romano: ENOUGH IS ENOUGH! I have HAD IT with these motherf_ing references in this motherf_ing fanfic! Now everyone step back. I'm about to take a f_ing laptop. (Tries to grab the laptop)_

_Me: (Runs back in) WHAT THE HELL, ROMANO? (Fights over 'Sora the Laptop')  
_

_(Sound of struggling similar to that of MasakoX and Vegeta3986)_

_Me: (Snatches Sora back) Now that's settled. BRI NARA-CHAN IS GOING TO MEGACON ON SUNDAY! (First con. Going as Itachi Uchiha from Naruto because I don't have any Lithuania cosplay.)_

_Everyone: (Looks at America)_

_England: There's a-_

_America: Don't say it._

_France: There's a pa-_

_America: DON'T SAY IT!_

_Prussia: There's a party in America's vital regions and you're invited!_

_America: (Goes to a corner)_

_Sweden: (Pats his back in sympathy)_

_America: At least they didn't say-_

_Prussia: (sings) THERE'S A PARTY IN THE U-S-A~!_

_America: (Goes back to the corner) Not cool, dude...  
_

_Canada: Bri doesn't own Hetalia. If she did... (Cut off by America)_

_America: This would be canon. We would be screwed. And I would have McDonald's right now.  


* * *

_

"I'm boooored!" America whined. In the middle of the meeting.

"Stop complaining, America!" England scolded.

"But England! I'm _bored as hell!_"

"What do you want _us _to do about it?"

"Play a game with me!"

"Immature git..."

Japan sweatdropped. "What do you want us to play?"

America smiled and held up a black and white ball. Not knowing his big mistake. "Soccer."

Every European stared the foot/soccer ball with a vicious hungry look, similar to the one Canada has whenever hockey is mentioned. Then they looked at one another, smirks on all their faces.

"Of course, America."

"Dude, how do you get your eyes to glow red like that? It's kinda creepy."

"Ok, we'll play football for you."

"Oh meu deus! Did someone say football?" a dark-haired girl asked as she popped out of nowhere with a foot/soccer ball.

"Yes, Brazil." several smirking nations responded.

Brazil suddenly got the same eager look as everyone else. "You're going down."

Five minutes after they started the game... Dammit, I lost the game.

"America, I think this was a bad idea." Canada told his brother as the sat on the sidelines. (They got tired.)

"What makes you say that?" America asked.

"FOUL!"

"H'W TH' HELL W'S TH'T A FOUL?"

"How was that...? _YOU F_ING **RAN OVER **DENMARK!_"

"TH'T 'S N'T A FOUL!"

"STOP FIGHTING AND TAKE THE RED CARD, ARU!" yelled the referee for the match.

"NEV'R!"

There was suddenly a fight on the field. Sweden and Denmark were beating each other up, China was trying to break them up and give Sweden the red card. The other nations were either encouraging them or telling them to knock it off so they can continue. Or starting a fight of their own. (Iggy... with France...)

"See my point, America? They're acting like _you _during baseball-"

"Baseball? Where?" America said as he looked around.

"Or American football-"

"OMG, FOOTBALL? WHERE?" America said as he jumped to his feet and looked around.

Canada just crossed his arms and gave a brother a look that said 'What the hell is wrong with you?'

"Hey, in my defense: A Super_ Bowl _is bigger than a World _Cup._" (Thank you, Eric Vale, for those words of American wisdom.)

To the Final Part of Match...

Team Awesome (Italy, Japan, Germany, Prussia, Denmark, Hungary, Austria, Sealand, Greece, Spain, and Romano) vs Team Superman (America, Canada, England, China, France, Russia, Korea, Sweden, Norway, Brazil, and Switzerland). Scores tied. Russia had the ball. And Japan was goalie.

"This is for the Russo-Japanese War, comrade~!" Then Russia _super-kicked _the ball. The freakin' ball was on fire, peoples.

And Japan... he would win the game for his team! No! He _will _win the game for his Nakama- I mean, his friends. Japan jumped up with all eyes on him. And the ball hit him square in the stomach. Japan went down to the floor.

"J-Japan!"

"Are you ok?"

Japan coughed, before he sat up with the ball in his hand. "I-I saved it."

There was cheering from Japan's team. The opposing team groaned. And the cheerleader on the sidelines (*cough* Latvia because Russia told him to *cough*) got glared at by Russia.

"Wait, who won?"

"..."

Several nations rawred. Notably the rivals.

"I miss Paul..." Spain sighed.

Group dope-smack.

**Me: Sorry this chappie is so short. X_X I be running out of ideas.**

**Italy: You can always make England mess up his magic in a different way. Like... make us cute kitties... or genderbe-**

**England: DON'T GIVE HER IDEAS!**

**Me: No, Ita-chan. Those are potential sequels to this. (Poll for which one.)  
**

**Everyone: O_O (Aw crap.)**

**Me: Remember, if you have any ideas or requests... yes, YOU. Staring at the screen right now. If you have anything to throw into this madness, I'll try to put it.**

**Everyone: (Sweatdrops) What kind of writer are you?**

**Me: A spazzy one. (Drags out a poster with 'Hetalia' on it)**

**Germany: What's that for?**

**Italy: (Pops up from behind the poster) Hetalia!**

**Germany: (facepalm)**

**Me: Wrong line!**

**Italy: Oh! Ve~! I mean, Review!  
**


	26. Need to go, aru

_Me: Hi peoples~! I'd like to thank those who sent ideas. (And compliments. Miracle-worker? Genius? You guys made me blush!) I'm trying to drag this story out for as long as possible, because of all the views and nice reviews and I actually enjoy typing this. However, the end is nearing. But worry not, I might make a sequel. Poll's up for how Iggy will screw up next time. (Though it's a little one-sided since only one person voted for Neko-talia.)  
_

_Nezumi: (Stumbles in with a stack of review/request letters)_

_Me: Thanks. (Grabs a letter, opens it with my battle-axe, and reads it) O_O Who sent this? Who is the freakin' **genius **that suggested Walmart? XD With Walmart, I could do this **and **fill so many requests at the same time! Who requested Walmart?  
_

_Nezumi: Yousha-san._

_Me: Then THANK YOU, YOUSHA-SAN! (Reads other letters) CANADA! You have another request! (Watches Canadia walk out) DAMN he's popular.  
_

_Turkey: By the way, Nara, how was Megacon?_

_Me: (Tears of joy) EPIC. If that is how every con is, I will go to EVERY SINGLE ONE. But I need money the next time I go, dammit! There was an America costume I wanted to buy (and a yaoi doujinshi)! I witnessed many beautiful moments (more specifically, RoChu and USUK, though no pictures, my stupid conscience made me delete the pictures for some reason). And I got free hugs from Russia, China, and Italy~ :3. Though... regrettably my Itachi Uchiha cosplay failed._

_Japan: Why did it fail, Nara-san?_

_Me: One, I had to keep my glasses on since I'm semi-blind. And... (Reaches up to (habitually) tie my hair back, to only be reminded that it's too short to make a actual ponytail now) (Eye twitch for every period) My mom. Chopped off. My sacred. Ponytail. Right. Before. The con. So now. I look. Like **Liet**. (My ponytail that I've been growing out since the 8th grade to represent my fangirling of Shikamaru Nara.) (Tear) I miss it. T^T_

_Japan: ... You can always buy a wig._

_Me: But me ish broke. That's why I was Itachi Uchiha when I cosplayed. Oh! Japan~! (evil grin)_

_Japan: ?_

_Me: Did you hear Greece-san and Turkey-san's Hatafutte Parades, yet? (I honestly got a nosebleed. For both of them. I think I have 'Song Syndrome' for Turkey (In which you suddenly find the character hot after you hear them sing Marukaite/Hatafutte/their character song.))_

_Japan: Yes._

_Turkey: You liked mine better, right?_

_Japan: Uh..._

_Greece: He likes... MINE... better... You sounded... like crap..._

_Turkey: AT LEAST I **SANG, **DAMMIT! YOU MUMBLED THE ENTIRE 30 SECONDS! (Starts beating up Greece) Look the damn comments on Youtube! Half of them said you were creepy and trolled them!  
_

_Greece: Bastard...! (Starts beating up Turkey) The other half... said it was... hot!  
_

_Me: (Sweatdrop) Uh, Japan, disclaimer. Onegai?_

_Japan: Nara-san does not own Hetalia. If she did- (ducks before a random flying cat could hit him) these two would stop fighting for once!  
_

_

* * *

_

"Seriously, Angleterre? _Again?_"

"I _will _get it right, dammit!"

England had someone standing in the spell-circle. Spain this time. Everyone except for England, Norway, and Spain were hiding. I believe we all know why by now.

"Be careful, si?"

England sweatdropped. "Of _course_ I'll be careful..." England glanced at the door. Romano was glaring at him, mouthing 'I'll get the f_ing Mafia if you don't fix him.'

So the chanting, the glowing, the flying Spaniard, and other nations praying began.

"Mira, Romano! Estoy volando~!" Spain laughed as he squirmed in the air.

"What the hell are you doing, tomato-bastard?"

"I'm trying to do a flip, but it's hard!" Spain pointed out as he somehow got stuck upside down.

"Spain, hold still!"

The glowing stopped, England dropped to his knees in exhaustion, and the other nations looked around.

"I'm my fabulous self again~!" France cheered. Everyone sweatdropped as he pulled out a rose and started cuddling it. "Je suis désolé je ne pouvais pas que vous utilisez dans si longtemps. Je vous promets de la faire à vous~!" ("I am so sorry I couldn't use you in so long. I promise I will make it up to you~!" I think/hope. Damn you Google Translator.)

"I FIXED THE FROG!" England shouted to the heavens. "NOW HE CAN LEAVE~!"

"Not yet, Angleterre." France strolled over to Chibi-England and grin. A very creepy grin. Then he bent down and started repeatedly poking England's forehead.

"What the bloody hell are you doing, Frog?"

"Who's the short one now, Angleterre?" France was still mad at England for that incident while England was Sealand-sized. So this was the perfect revenge.

Poke poke poke poke poke poke.

"STOP POKING ME!"

"Non~."

Finland thought this was sorta amusing. Then he turned around and was staring straight into a death-glare-ish face.

"GAAAAAAH!"

"Hn."

Oh, it was just Sweden. "S-Sorry, Su-san. You surprised me."

"Th't so?"

"SPAIN! Let's get the hell out of here!" Romano said as he stopped into the room. "Spain?" He looked at the Spaniard sitting on the floor. "Oh you _must _be s_ing me."

The 12-ish year old kid with dark brown, curly hair looked up at Romano. He smiled. "Hola, Romano~!" (SHOTARO SPAIN~! KID-SPAIN! KYAAA~ XD! I blame the fanfic I read that had 12 year old Spain in it. The mental image that came out was too cute to ignore.)

"..." Romano whipped out his cellphone. "Squalo, kick England's ass later... Fine, _after _the Vongola get their s_ done."

So it was noticed that France, Sweden, Norway, Korea (YES! THANK GOD, ARU!), Austria, and Switzerland were back to normal. So most of the Nordics (save for Denmark), Hungary, Austria, Switzerland, and Liechtenstein left, glad that their part in this madness was over.

China looked up at Korea. "You know, the door's _that _way, aru."

"But Aniki, sleepovers originated in Korea, da-ze~."

"IT'S WAY PAST A SLEEPOVER! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG YOU'VE BEEN HERE, ARU?"

"No."

"WELL NEITHER DO I, ARU!" Korean Sweatdrop. "If you're going to be here, then the least you can do is make lunch, aru!"

The Korean walked off to the kitchen. Pause... "I can't do that, Aniki."

"Why not?"

"Because there's nothing here, da-ze."

"What?" China walked over to the kitchen. "AIYAH! **AMERICA!**"

"What?" America walked over to the kitchen. Or rather, what was left. Every cabinet, shelf, and the entire refrigerator was empty. Chibi-China was death-glaring while Korea mouthed 'Run away!'

"Where did all the food go, America, aru?"

"How do you know _I _did it?"

China held up a red, white, and blue piece of paper that said in big letters "I O U". Oops.

Later...

"Field trip!"

"We're just going to Walmart."

"Still, field trip!"

They arrived at the big-ass Walmart at America's house (cheaper). The one with food, clothes, electronics, everything under the sun, and McDonalds. Everything... except parking.

"WHY THE HELL ARE THERE _NO _PARKING SPOTS?"

"Bruder, calm down."

"BUT WEST, THERE ARE NO FREAKIN' PARKING SPOTS!"

"Ve~! Look, there's someone who's about to leave~!"

"Well _finally-_" Then someone appeared out of nowhere and took the former-nation's parking spot. "AW HELL NO!"

"Prussia..."

"All of you get out! I'm going to find an awesome parking spot!"

They all left Prussia alone with the car. And stepped into the giant Walmart.

America's jaw hit the floor as he saw his population. Mostly chibis like themselves. Riding the shopping carts like cars or buses to get their groceries. (Ok, maybe not, but that would be cool! :D)

"I guess we finally found out what happened to our population."

"My population! My (insanely cute) population!"

"America, calm down! It's not _that _bad!"

Then a TV showed the Chibi-news-person, talking with the Chibi-President. And America facepalmed.

"Wait... if the President's a chibi too... then does that mean...?"

"Yes, Angleterre, _and _the Queen."

England's look was just like America's.

"Crap, they're frozen."

France picked up England and faced everyone else. "I'll fix Angleterre. The rest of you get some magnifique food. Keep Amerique away from the sugar. Let's meet back here in... an hour. Adieu~." France walked away while whispering something to the still frozen England. Something along the lines of 'Maybe some of that punk rock music you like so much will make you feel better...'

There was a huge crash outside before Prussia awesomely entered the building. "What'd I miss?"

"We get to shop for an hour."

Prussia crossed his arms and grinned. "Now... how much fun do you think we can have here in an hour?"

**Me: A lot of fun, Prussia. A _lot _of fun.**

**Korea: Fun originated in Korea, da-ze~!**

**China: (Facepalm) Aiyah... **

**Me: China! Cheer up! You're here to ask (*beg*) the people to review!**

**Korea: Let's reach 350 reviews before the fic ends, da-ze~!**

**China: Fine, review, aru.**

**Korea: Aniki, you have to put more into it. Like when you do the eyecatch for the show.**

**China: I need a panda then, aru.**

**Me: (Hands over Shanghai)**

**China: (Pops out of nowhere while holding the panda) Review, aru! ^_^,  
**


	27. Clean up on Aisle Everywhere

_Me: Hi peoples~!_

_Prussia: Let the madness begin!_

_Me: Hold on, Bruder. We need to do the requests first._

_Prussia: Aw. -3-_

_Me: (Reads through) Canada as usual. (Hands him over to his fans) Chibitalia... (Toss to Yousha-san as a reward for the epic idea) Russia-san. (Attempts to tie up Liet-hair, fails, then picks up Russia)_

_Russia: You'll put me down now, da? Put me down, Little-Lithuania-Copycat.  
_

_Me: Come on, they'll make it worth your while._

_Russia-Fans: (Holds up vodka and sunflowers)_

_Eiri: (Holds up vodka) You know you want it._

_Russia: ... Don't throw me too far._

_Me: (Toss) Spain... (Toss as carefully as possible) England... (Baseball throws)_

_England: AAH! D8:_

_Me: France... (Nudges over to his fans) Denmark... (Toss) Denmark's axe (Hands over to Autumn)_

_Prussia: Hey, Bri..._

_Me: What?_

_Prussia: You know what would've been awesome?_

_Me: What?_

_Prussia: You should've had a drinking game. One gulp of (*insert drink you're allowed to have here*) for every reference in this fanfic. A sip for everything that gets broken. And a sip for every time you cut someone off with something crashing into them._

_Me: O_O (Smacks self) AW DANG IT! THAT WOULD'VE BE COOL! You should've suggested that 20 chapters ago! (I would've brought out the apple juice and everything...)_

_Prussia: Kesesesese~! XD_

_Me: Oh well, maybe next time... (Bookmarks several pages on Tv Tropes with good references) Anyways, peoples, y'all broke the record for most views in one day last time I updated. O_O 'Bout a thousand. IN ONE DAY. Just... dang. Ore wa hitobito o omae o daisuki imasu. ^_^ I knows I did it wrong, but I had to._

_China: Bri does not own Hetalia, aru. If she did, maybe her foreign language skills would be better, aru._

_Me: I forgot! Someone requested you too! (Tosses China)_

_China: AIYAAAH! D8_

_Nezumi: (Walks in) Bri-san... (Whispers something)_

_Me: ... Earlier I couldn't decide between Nyotalia or Nekotalia. I have more experience with Nekotalia (as opposed to the only experience of Gender-Bending being several hundred uncompleted fics and only one finished), but then I would be trolling the majority vote of Nyotalia. So I asked my student/friend/America-to-my-Japan as a final decision. Y'all getting Nyotalia._

_Nezumi: (Sigh of relief) ^_^_

_Me: Hey! What's with the happy face?_

_Nezumi: (Sweatdrop) Translate my name from Japanese to English._

_Me: (Grabs Japanese dictionary) I don't see what the big deal is, Mousy-kun. (Beat) Oooh.

* * *

_"Stop cheating, Japan!"

"But I'm not cheating, America-kun..."

"You had Mario Kart on the Wii _waay_ before I got it, so you have more practice!"

Japan and Prussia got America to snap out of it by bringing him to the video game section. Which resulted in America challenging both of them to Mario Kart on the Wii. America was Mario, Japan was Toad, and Prussia was Luigi cuz he's awesome like that.

"Aw crap, how did Prussia get a blue shell?"

"FEEL MY AWESOME-NESS! KESESESESESESE!"

Luigi threw the blue shell blowing up both Mario and Toad and crossed the finish line in the most awesome way possible. And then the Wii exploded.

"Prussia!" both chibis yelled at the grinning Prussian man. "You made the game console explode! _Again!_"

"Kesesesese~! Not my fault games can't handle my awesome-ness."

"You're the reason why we don't have a PlayStation anymore."

"It's not my fault Japan's Sim-Wife was _fun _to play with."

Then Chibi-Japan death-glared at Prussia. "I'm sorry, but you did _what _with Kimiko-chan?"

Before Japan could interrogate Prussia any further, the chibi-girl in charge of the video game section stormed over. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THE WII? I WAS GONNA PLAY WITH THAT- I MEAN, Y'ALL HAVE TO PAY FOR THAT!"

They didn't bring enough money for games and groceries, so Prussia and America glanced at Japan for money. "Um... is there any other way to pay for it?"

"Unless y'all can be my entertainment for my 5 minute break."

Again, glance at Japan.

"Um... Sakura sa-kuu~ Maio chi-ruu~" (Actually, it would be cool if Japan-kun sang Sakura Addiction. O_O Someone ask the people at Nico Nico Douga to try that!)

"Sorry, my cousin watches Reborn, not me. Next." She looked up at Prussia.

"Too awesome for my shirt~ Too awesome for my shirt~"

"Next."

America sighed and started looking for his wallet. "I wanna be a billionaire, soo freakin' baaad~"

Meanwhile with Germany and Italy...

Italy had run off before Germany could get him to the right aisle. Which was why Italy was playing Hide and Seek in the clothing section. Jumping from rack to rack.

Germany looked around for his little Italian. "Italy?"

"Hyuu~!" Italy jumped from the rack of Justin Bieber shirts to the pants. Knocking over several shirts in the process.

"Italy. Come out." Germany ordered as he continued searching the wrong clothes rack.

"Hyuu~ Hyuu~!" Italy jumped into the rack right behind Germany. And pants hit the floor.

Germany turned around. "Ita-"

"Ve~!" Italy jumped out from the rack and glomped Germany. Several chibi-girls who saw this let out a unison 'Awww~.'

Germany gave them a look that said something along the lines of 'Don't you have something better to do?' It was enough to get them out of his sight (via hiding behind racks to see more of this kawaii-ness.)

"Ve~! Germany, Germany! Can we go to the toy section next?"

"Italy, we're here to buy groceries, not shop for to-"

Italy gave him the dreaded puppy-eye stare. He was pouting a little, his eyes were watery, and he let out a small "V-Ve~?" And Germany looked straight into it.

So. Damn. Cute. Must. Resist.

Chibi-Italy sniffled. "G-Germany..." (All together now "Aaaaaaw~. XD")

Dammit. Not even a disciplined soldier could resist that. You win this round cute-ness.

Current Score. Kawaii-ness: Chuck Norris. Everything else: 0.

"Alright, Italy. We'll go to the toy section."

"Really?" Wait, where did the tears go? "YAY~! Grazie, Germany!" Italy ran out the clothing section.

'Oh mein gott, I've been tricked.'

Meanwhile with Spain...

Romano and Spain were wandering around the frozen food section. Romano was complaining about the frozen pizzas while Spain continually commented on how cute Romano looked.

"Oy! Espana! Romano!" the Mexican selling free-samples called out.

"Mexico!" Spain ran up to his former colony and started to talk rapidly in Spanish. Until Mexico started laughing.

"Lo siento! But I can't take you seriously with that accent and that voice! It's just sooo _cute_!" (All Hispanic countries shall fangirl over cute things. Whether they want to or not.)

"Just what the hell are _those_?" Romano pointed to the free-samples on the tray.

"Want one?"

"I'd rather not burn my tongue off because of your s_."

Mexico grinned. "...Gallina. Miedo de un poco de mi comida picante?"

"Give me that!" Romano snatched some food off the tray and put it in his mouth before Spain could warn him. Then Romano's face started turning red (not from blushing) and tears were forming.

"Piccante! Piccante! Troppo piccante cazzo!" (Spicy! Spicy! Too f_ing spicy! DX) Spain sweatdropped as he saw his little tomato literally breathe fire from how spicy Mexico's food was. And the frozen food section melted.

"What was in there?" Spain asked.

"A lot of peppers. Especially the habanero kind." (Never ever _**ever **_eat a chilli raw. And if you're brave enough to do it, don't drink soda to cool it down. It makes the burning worse. -_-" I knows from experience.)

"_Why _would you give out free-samples of this?"

"America was supposed to eat it."

"Why?"

"For making me look half-assed on his map."

Meanwhile with Angleterre and France~ Ohohohohon~! ^_-

"HELP! I'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED BY A FROG!"

"Come now, Angleterre. You love the fact that we're in the alcohol aisle."

After France got England to listen to some rock music (the Beatles), England was fine. Then the Frenchman dragged the English Chibi to the aisle that was full of alcoholic drinks.

"How about this?" France said as he pulled yet another French wine from the shelf.

"No! Who knows what you would do if _I _got drunk? There would be nobody to restrain you!"

France replaced the one he took down and took another bottle. "Angleterre~. What's one little bottle going to do?"

England stared at the bottle. "'Chocovine. The taste of Dutch chocolate and fine red wine. Made in France.'"

"What the-?" France then actually looked at the bottle. "Uh... That's just a little project I did with Netherlands. Let me put that back." (I saw a bottle of this the last time I went to Walmart. And the NetherlandsXFrance crack pairing was the first thing I thought of.)

Then the intercom of the store turned on.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" America's voice boomed throughout the store. "HEAD TO THE FRONT OF THE STORE FOR THE MARIO-KART RACE OF THE CENTURY! GRAB A CART AND LET'S GOOOO!"

Then someone, who sounded like he was the manager, went into the room and started fighting over the microphone with America (judged on the sounds France and England heard).

France grinned. Then he picked up England ("PUT ME DOWN, GIT!") and strolled to the front of the store.

At the front of the store... Oh God... O_O

There were several dozen carts with chibis in them. And someone taller/stronger behind the carts to push them. Spain was with Italy, Prussia with Denmark, Sealand and Latvia (who looked scared out of his mind), Korea with America, France and England, Russia with China (Russia was strong enough to push the cart, despite being a chibi), Greece and Japan, and so on.

Romano ended up as the person to start the race. He held up the toy gun. "Are you bastards ready?"

"START THE DAMN RACE ALREADY!"

Romano shot whoever said that with the toy gun. And the racers were off. The pushers ran with their carts and jumped into them once it was fast enough.

Several people shouted out "WOOOT!" while a few who were dragged into this race (Latvia and Japan) were screaming like little girls. Then came the first curve, from the entrance to the bakery section.

"LEAN TO THE LEFT!" The taller of the two racers would lean to the left and turn. Unfortunately for China, both himself and Russia were both chibis. So there was not enough weight to make the cart turn. And there was a very large pile of blueberry muffins getting closer.

"OH FU-" CRASH!

Korea stuck his out hand and grabbed stuff from the shelves. "If this is Mario Kart, we may as well have weapons da-ze!" Korea had an armful of bread and a wide grin.

America (their 'driver') grinned too. "Do it."

Korea launched the bread at the other racers. "Uri nara mansae! XD"

The bread hit France full in the face, which made England burst out laughing. The bread got several racers off course. Other racers followed Korea's example and started throwing food at each other.

Korea and America were in first place. And next was the produce section.

France grabbed a dozen apples and started attacking America with them. "This is fun, Angleterre!"

Meanwhile Prussia's cart and Japan's cart was in heated combat. Japan was throwing carrots at Prussia while Prussia dodged them. Matrix Style.

And Denmark did the classic Mario race tactic. Banana peel.

Suddenly Greece and Japan were flying right into the seafood section. Japan was about to land into a live lobster tank, until Greece's hand shot up and caught him. Japan looked down at the sleeping Grecian that caught him.

"Um... Thank you, Gr-"

Suddenly Greece lowered Japan and had an arm wrapped arm the Japanese-Chibi like a teddy bear.

Meanwhile, the race had reached the dairy section. They did many things to cheese that would make Switzerland pissed off. Even France was a little sad to see perfectly good cheese be used to pwn Prussia.

"Denmark! We're going down!" Prussia shouted out as cream cheese made their cart go out of control.

"If we don't make it, tell Norge I broke his iPod! And tell Norge I-" CRASH.

They reached the melted frozen food section. Italy reached his little hand out and grabbed something round and blue. "Ve~? What's this, Big Brother Spain?"

Spain's eyes widened. "It's a blue shell! Throw it, Italy."

Italy tossed it in the air. "VE! ^_^" It flew out to whoever was in first place. England and France happened to be tied with America and Korea.

They all looked up at the almighty shell of pwnage.

"Where the hell did that come from?" America asked. Then it dived.

"SACRE BLEU-" **KABOOM!**

Spain and Italy's cart lazily crossed the finish line. "Ve~ we won!"

"Yeah, you won, alright."

The nations who gathered at the entrance saw the pissed off chibi manager with a plastic baseball bat. Then the looked at Walmart. Or... whatever was left.

"GET DA HELL OUT OF MAH STORE!"

The nations got up and ran like hell.

"Quick! To the chibi-mobile!"

"Uh... actually we can't use the car." Prussia commented with a sweatdrop.

"Why the bloody hell not?"

"You see, this pole came out of nowhere-"

"YOU CRASHED THE CAR?"

"Awesomely!"

"That is it! We going to Publix next time!"

**Me: As requested, I annihilated Walmart. XD**

**Denmark: Let's go again! XD**

**America: HELL YEAH! XD**

**Chibi-Manager: AW HELL NAH! DX**

**Me: (Sweatdrop) Yeah, sorry Mac. ^^" btw, cookie for whoever can guess the 'Hyuu~!' reference with Italy. X3**

**Denmark: Review!  
**


	28. America and Iggy's trouble in Hollywood

_Me: Y'all are making it hard to end this fic! X_X You keep sending me irresistible ideas for requests!_

_Nezumi: Like bashing Edward Cullen?_

_Me: **Especially **bashing Edward Cullen. XD (I believe in love as much as the next lonely soul sitting with a laptop all day, but Bella and Edward took it to freakin' Mary Sue levels. I've actually read the books, and they feel like a Mary Sue fanfic. And I feel rather sorry for Robert Patterson for being stuck as the face of the fictional character with **the most **rabid fangirls I've ever seen. That and my anime-loving Nakama at my last school forbade Twilight. ^^" If I so much as looked at a Twilight book, they would switch my manga for poorly written Naruto Yuri.)_

_Nezumi: You're still gonna bash him, right?_

_Me: Why of course. XD_

_Nezumi: Oh... Bri-san... (Gives me two pictures)_

_Me: (Looks at pictures) O_O... Gender-bending as the sequel was a good idea after all. (Holds up pictures) Hima-sensei posted pictures of Gender-bent Asia and gender-bent versions of all the Hetalia girls. (Stares at them for a while) Fem!Korea looks cute, da-ze. And Male!Belgium is cute too. And for some reason... Male!Ukraine looks like Russia-san's twin and Male!Belarus looks badass._

_Nezumi: (I thought Fem!China looked nice...)_

_Me: Enough of us ranting, on to requests! Prussia!_

_Prussia: Already on it. (Standing on a stage, with Mein Gott playing in the background, in front of a ton of fangirls) Come and get me! (Jumps into the crowd)_

_Prussia-Fangirls: KYAA~! XD (Squee)_

_Me: Iggy as usual. (Toss) Canada as usual. (Toss) Chibi-Japan... (delicately picks up and hands over to his fangirls) And... (Holds up Chibi-America) Prize-Chibi for thinking of multi-request-filling-situation (Hollywood this time), Amber Moosfeld. (Toss)_

_America: Whee! :D_

_Me: And cookies for the 'Hyuu~' reference last chappie. (Hands them out) It was a reference to Fye/Fai/however-it's-spelled from Tsubasa (this series I just got into) because he and Ita-chan have the** same** voice. (Lightly hits Italy on the head)_

_Italy: (Over-reacts) Owwie! What was that for? D:_

_Me: I can't watch the Tsubasa anime in Japanese because I keep expecting 'Ve~' and 'PASTAAA!' to come up. T_T And I can't watch it in English because then I'd only hear Edward Elric (Glance at Greece)._

_Italy: Ve~ (Pats Bri's head) Bri-chan does not own Hetalia, or anything in Hollywood. If she did, maybe she would know what Hollywood looks like~._

_Me: (Anime Angry Mark) Not my fault the farthest West I've ever gone was Cancum, Mexico. -_-* Wait... how would **you **know what Hollywood looks like? O.o_

_Italy: They asked for extras for a Mafia movie once. I was the chef making pizza in the background._

_Me: Oh, uh, Cynthia... I'll do a separate fic for '333 ways a Hetalian can get kicked out of Walmart' cuz I believe we gave Walmart enough abuse for one fic (Besides, if any Walmart employees are reading this, yes, I **know **y'all will never let me back into Walmart. EVER. XD). And if we somehow create the meme 'Hetalia always breaks Walmart', I hope y'all remember where it started. With a request from **that **reviewer **over there! **(Gestures to somewhere out in the audience)  
_

_Nezumi: (Squints to see them) There's over 360 reviews. Which one are you talking about?_

_Me: Ah, 360 reviews~! I say that's a record of 'Most Reviews' for me. ^_^_

_Nezumi: Bri-san, you broke that record about 260 reviews ago. -.-_

_Me: Oh. I've done it. XD I made my Chinese best friend (who I am **trying **to get to watch Hetalia) stick 'aru' to the end of her sentences all day, aru. By the way, 'Drinking game' is on for at least this chappie. (Get the *insert drink here*) Gulp for reference, sip for broken stuff, sip for getting cut off via crash.  
_

* * *

"WOOT!"

"PARTY~ PARTY!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, ARU? IT WAS ONLY CHOCOLATE MILK AND APPLE JUICE, ARU!"

After their little mishap at Walmart, they actually _did _go to Publix. Without _completely _destroying it... let's just say the cereal aisle will never look the same again...

So to celebrate not destroying Publix, France gave everyone tall glasses of what he _said _was chocolate milk and apple juice (China reinstated the ban on alcohol because 'you guys are crazy enough without it, aru'.) Then it all went downhill from there.

Britannia Angel was running around. America was partying with Korea. Greece was using Japan as a teddy-bear again, Japan's face flushed either from the drink in his hand or the shyness, nobody could tell. Hong Kong was examining his 'chocolate milk'. And France had the widest grin in the room.

"Sensei..." Hong Kong went up to China with a glass of chocolate milk. "France is a liar."

"Tell me something I don't know, aru."

"No, I mean... Sensei... This is chocolate with red wine in it." (The bottle of Chocovine from last chappie.) "And anyone could tell the apple juice is beer."

China's eyes widened. "Aw cra-" Then the foot of an airborne Britannia Angel knocked him over. China sighed as he got up again. "Well, it could has been worse..." Then he looked to see Spain riding on his bull. Towards him. "Aw son of a bi-" BLAM.

"Does _this *hic* _look like movie magic to you?" Britannia Angel flew up in the air.

"Mary *hic* Poppins can do _that_!"

"Can Mary Poppins do _this_?" Suddenly there was a huge poof of smoke.

And they were suddenly in Hollywood, California. Yes, California. America's ass-(*shot by people of California*). But it's true! It has a crack- (*shot and bricked*). Fine, I'll keep narrating (*Shot, bricked, and Rick Rolled*).

They all snapped out of their drunk-ness to see where they were.

"Cool! Hollywood!"

"Ve~ Look at all the lights!"

"Crap, England did magic again. That means someone in the world is chibi-fied and we're all screwed."

"Don't exaggerate, America."

"Dammit! You shrunk _me _again!" Romano pouted. A twelve year old. And Spain thought he looked adorable.

"Well that's just you. It's not like I shrunk anyone important."

Then they all heard a faint, but still there _**'RAAAAAAAWR!'**_ somewhere.

"..."

"Probably a left-over of a Godzilla movie or something..."

**_"I'M GONNA SHOT YOUR ASS, ENGLAND!"_**

"...Nah, maybe the Terminator."

"Let's look around!"

"Yeah!"

"Guys! Wait! You could lost in here!"

Too late. All the nations left except for England and America.

"So..." America said, "you wanna meet a character from Harry Potter or something?"

Just then, they felt a red-hot death-glare dig into them. They turned around. As someone removed a fog-machine from the street they were on, it was revealed who was glaring. It was a _**very **_pissed off man, armed with a rifle. He face looked blank, but the eyes were saying 'You're f_ed, bastard.'

"Damn. If looks could kill..." America mumbled.

"Hello." He slowly walked forward, wind blowing into his blonde hair. Green eyes glaring. "My name is Switzerland." He reached a hand into is coat and pulled out an adorable little blonde chibi with a purple ribbon in her hair. "You shrunk Liechtenstein." He sat Liechtenstein on his head, then held up his rifle. "Prepare to die."

"RUN, AMERICA, RUN!"

England and America started running like the wind. Switzerland was right behind them. America quickly turned corner and into the first open door he could find, dragging England with him.

When they were sure Switzerland didn't follow them into the dark room, they let out a sigh of relief. Though England let out a whimper.

"Oh bloody hell, did you see how pissed off he was?" England gasped with wide eyes.

"England, calm down-"

"He was _really _going to shoot us, wasn't he? And this is _Switzerland _of all people to get mad at us!"

"Iggy-"

They got interrupted by a very loud THUMP! sound nearby. England hid behind America.

"OH MY GOD! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!"

"England, calm f_ down!"

"I CAN'T _BELIEVE _I'M ACTUALLY GOING TO _DIE _IN A FANFIC ABOUT _F_ING _CHIBIS!"

"Look at the bright side! In a few more hours the sun will rise!"

"WHAT THE BLOODY F_ DOES _THAT _MEAN?"

"I don't know, but it's true!"

Then the lights turned on. And the theme to American Idol turned on at full blast everywhere.

"OW! MY EARS!"

America looked around, with wide eyes and a big smile. "Oh my god, it's American Idol! I _love _this show (Well, the auditions, anyways)!" America looked into a camera and waved. "Hi peoples~! It's the hero here saying... HI PEOPLES~!" (Raise your hand if you only watch American Idol to see the crazy-ass auditions. *Raises hand*)

England facepalmed. Then the back door was slammed open by a Swiss man wielding a rifle. He told America to run, but looked into the camera to give the American population a very important message.

"Eurovision forever!" _Then _he ran. (But Iggy, you always los- *Shot by England*)

For some reason, the moment they ran out the door, they were in a freakin' jungle. England gave America a look that said 'What the hell?'

"This is whatever's left of 'George of The Jungle'." BANG! "But no time to admire it, RUN!"

America grabbed England, grabbed a vine, and swung. Tarzan yell included.

"Ahh a-a-a-ahhhh a-a-a-ahhhhhhhhhh-!" CRASH. (I dunno how to spell it. I Googled it)

America and England landed into a dark tomb. And there was a whip on the floor. It was worn out from use.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know, but this is _so _cool!"

It was dark, with a high ceiling, and a mini-pyramid on the wall. On top of the mini-pyramid, a single ray of sunlight shone onto the awesome treasure at the top.

"Is that...?" America walked up to the top of pyramid and grabbed the golden thingy at the top. "It's a golden pass to Disney!"

"..." England just stared. Wondering where he went wrong.

There was a rumbling sound from the ceiling. America jumped off the pyramid. About a second before a giant round boulder came crashing down. With Switzerland standing on top.

"HOLY FU... uh (*glance at Liechtenstein*)... FUDGE MONKEYS! RUUUUN!"

So England and America Jones started running with the huge-ass boulder behind them. They jumped to the side to crash through a door. Switzerland followed.

There was a white room, with two short people in Clone uniforms from Star Wars. Switzerland looked down at them.

"Um... excuse me..." Liechtenstein said from Switzy's head. "Have you seen two little blond boys pass by here?"

The clones pointed the other way. Switzerland stormed off.

One of clones looked at the other. "American Idol, Indiana Jones, _and _Star Wars? What, no Lord of the Rings?"

"_No_... it's at New Zealand's house."

They took off the clone uniforms and walked out of the Star Wars set. Outside was a tricycle with a basket. America gave England a look that said 'Get in the basket.'

"No fair! I'll get cold from the wind!"

America gave England a blanket and they rode off. Not noticing the ramp that sent them flying beside a huge picture of the moon. (ET ftw) Then crashed right into Robert Pattinson. (Suck it, Cullen.)

Meanwhile with Japan...

"However did I get stuck in this mess?"

"Come on, Japan! You look _adorable, _aru!"

Somehow they came across people doing a commercial for a Chinese restaurant. And they kidnapped Japan and forced him into a costume. A baby panda costume. Japan was not amused.

One of the ladies squee'd over Japan. "AWW~! It's so CUUUUTE~!"

"Did we really need to bring in a baby panda for this thing?"

That was it. The anime angry mark appeared on Chibi-Japan's head.

"I'm very sorry, but I AM NOT A BABY PANDA!"

**Me: Sorry this took so long! I had exams, and someone sent me a wall of text to keep writing my FMA fic, and I found Chatalia... (bows) Gomen!**

**Italy: (pats head) There there...**

**Me: By the way... next chappie is probably the last- (gets blown away by the world-wide 'NOOOO! D:') But don't worry! I have the first chappie of the Nyotalia fic mostly typed already!**

**Italy: Ve~? But it's your first Gender-Bender...**

**Me: Anyways... Ita-chan, you say it.**

**Italy: PASTA~!**

**Me: (facepalm) Not. That.**

**Italy: Ve~! Review~!  
**


	29. Search and PASTA!

_Me: Hi peoples~! ^_^_

_Everyone in Hetalia: (waves) Hi._

_Me: Sorry this took so long. Anyways... As I said, this is the last-_

_Fangirls: Nooo! D: (Glomps)_

_Me: (Reaches out for help) Ow..._

_Japan: (Pulls Bri out) Are you alright, Nara-chan?_

_Me: Yeah I'm fi- Wait, you just used 'chan'. O_O_

_Japan: (Eyes widen) A-Ano... I meant 'san'. I slipped-_

_Me: No! You said 'chan'! (Hug)_

_Japan: (mouths) Help!_

_Germany: Ahem. Bri, don't you have to do the requests?_

_Me: (Lets go of Japan) Since this is the last chapter... (Pulls out Chibi-fying powder that only lasts for Author's Notes and throws it on all the nations) All of them are going out. ^_^ (Hands out all the chibis to those who want them. Puts Japan in a panda-costume first, then sends him out.)_

_(Seasons of Love starts playing)_

_Me: I would like to thank all the people who read this fanfic, and favorited it, and alerted it. I would like to thank the reviewers who always sent me funny comments and requests that always made my day. All those who were reading since the beginning (Fourth Wall War). Tv Tropes for giving me a zillion references. And... I'd like to thank you. Yes, person staring at the screen, if you made it this far in the fanfic, I'm thanking you too. ^_^_

_Me: ... Dang that felt sappy to type... ^^; Honestly, my hands are sticky from purely how sappy that was. I'll do the disclaimer myself for once._

_I don't own Hetalia. It belongs to Himaruya-sensei.  
_

* * *

"Ve~! Hollywood was so fun! I even got an autograph!"

"Calm down. We're going try the spell again."

Norway and England were flipping through their spell-books, when Norway started frowning at his book. Well, he always frowns, but he actually had a reason this time.

"England. There's a page missing."

"What?" England stared at the book. There was a tiny space between the two pages that were open, enough to show the spine of the book, and a tiny bit of ripped paper that could've easily been ignored. "Well no wonder the spell never worked."

"It must have the proper instructions on it, aru."

Now the problem was simple. Where the missing paper was.

"..."

"FIND THAT PAPER!"

That house got _flipped_. Every bed in the house get dismantled. Every dresser, cabinet, and library shelves were suddenly empty. America dived head-first into the couches. England and Japan searched through the books. France checked everyone's pants pockets. China squeezed into the tiny places. Everyone was freaking out to find that paper. All while Italy made pasta.

"Did you find it?" England asked, with bits of paper in his hair.

"Non." France responded. "All I found were a couple of hundred dollars worth in money, a pound of lint, and a platinum credit card." He held up said credit card. "I'm not sure who it belongs to though."

"Maybe Singapore's."

Suddenly Kumajiro came out of nowhere and snatched back his credit card. Everyone stared blankly at the polar bear.

"Where'd the bear come from?" France asked.

"What I want to know is, how the hell it got a _platinum _card. _I _can't even get a platinum card!" America whined.

"What did _you _find, America?"

The lint-covered chibi held up a hand full of quarters. "My first allowance in 300 years."

"We'll _never _find it at this rate!"

Then England heard something familiar. The spell! Someone was singing it! Wait... singing it? "Is that my spell?"

England popped his head into the kitchen, as did everyone else afterward. There was Chibitalia. Cooking a glowing pasta. Singing in a language that sounded like Olden English.

"ITA- *ahem* I mean, Italy, where did you learn that... song?"

Italy looked at the dumbfounded nations and smiled. "I found a piece of paper on the floor after China told us to clean up." Cue the facepalm. "The words were weird sounding, but it sounds sorta pretty with a melody. Now, does anyone want pasta?" The chibi held up several plates of glowing pasta.

"Uh..."

"O-Of course Italy-kun..."

France hissed into England's ear. "Are you sure it's a good idea to eat glowing pasta with _your _magic in it, Angleterre?"

"Remember that kid has the Mafia, Germany, and Leonardo Di Vinci, I'd hate to see what any of them would do if we made Italy cry."

So all the chibis were eating Italy's magic glowing pasta. As usual, Italy's pasta tasted like heaven on a plate. And the chibis started glowing.

"OH CRAP!"

"AT LEAST IT'S WITH PASTA THIS TIME!"

"YES! BECAUSE PASTA MAKES _EVERYTHING _BETTER!"

The glowing stopped. Everyone looked around to see who got chibi-fied this time. Only... everyone was their regular age again. Even Sealand and Liechtenstein.

"Aw... I _liked _being all grown up..."

"Who cares, Sealand? We're back to normal!"

"FINALLY!"

"THANK YOU, ITALY!"

America grinned widely and looked at England. England scowled.

"Don't. You. _Dare_. Say. It."

"Italy is better at cooking _and _at magic than you, Ig-" BLAM. "Ow! Don't hit me!"

"Git."

All the other nations looked at each other for a moment before getting into a group huddle. England, being left out, wondered what the bloody hell they could be whispering about. The nations broke up the group huddle presented England a piece of paper.

"... What is it?"

"A contract saying you will _never _try another age-related spell _ever_ again until 3010."

"Can't I just-"

"ENGLAND!"

"Fine... I'll sign the bloody contract..."

Later...

China shut the door as the last nation walked out. He dropped to the floor and sighed with relief.

"They're _finally _gone, aru!"

China was finally alone in his house again. Except with his floors were messy, there were empty bottles; cups; and glasses everywhere, and several _priceless _Ming vases were missing.

"Aiyah..."

At least after he was done, maybe he could finish that sleep Korea interuptted.

**Me: ... OMG, WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THIS ENDING?**

**England: Maybe because you made Ita-**

**Me: Nah, that's not it. I planned Ita-chan to fix this since, like, Chapter 7.**

**England: Maybe because you had _no _plot.**

**Me: Nah... It was still fun while it lasted. Ok... All together now:**

**Everyone: Review~! ^_^  
**


End file.
